The Link
by Shonetta
Summary: Post-Endgame. A stalker with a grudge against the Maquis threatens Janeway's life. Will time bring her and Chakotay together again? Or will tragedy keep them apart? J/C.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

SIX WEEKS AFTER VOYAGER'S RETURN

"Wow," B'Elanna said as she looked around her former captain's luxury lodge in the Sierra Nevada mountains. "What a paradise!"

The spacious living room had beautiful pine walls, a white ceiling studded with star-shaped lights, a floor adorned with a rich red carpet, couches of magnolia, a grand gray stone chimney in which a real log fire was burning, a tapestry rug before the hearth, furniture of smoky glass, tall arched windows that overlooked Lake Tahoe, and wide glass doors that led onto a magnificent balcony.

"It is rather something, isn't it?" Kathryn smiled.

"I could so live here. Trust us to pick a city house! When Tom said you'd got a place in the mountains, I thought 'What, has everyone gone crazy? Are we living in some kind of alternate reality?' but I take it all back now."

Kathryn laughed. "What's so strange about me getting a place in the mountains?"

"Well, no offense, it just doesn't seem like you. I'd have thought a city house in San Francisco would be more your style."

"It might have been once, but after seven years in space, never knowing if we'd see Earth again, I want to be surrounded by nature. I want to get up in the morning and say 'We're home and what a view!"

"I can understand that. But this place is more like what I'd expect Chakotay to choose. Yet he's living in an apartment in New York City. I swear sometimes we _are _in an alternate reality!"

A little gold dog came running into the room, something blue and soft between its teeth, and it ran excitedly around B'Elanna.

"Oh my," she laughed. "Who do we have here?"

"The latest addition to the Janeway family," Kathryn smiled. "My puppy dog, Tessi." She then addressed the little tearaway. "Here, Tessi. Here."

The animal ignored her and continued to run a riot around the room.

"I said here, Tessi. Here!"

At this 'don't mess with me' tone, the dog dared not disobey and bounced over to her. Kathryn couched down and took the blue something out of the creature's mouth. The blue something was half a pillow.

"Oh no," Kathryn sighed. "Not another pillow. Bad girl, Tessi. Bad girl!"

B'Elanna laughed. "Looks like you've got your work cut out with her."

"I sure have. I was going to get an older dog from a rescue centre, one that is at least half trained, but Phoebe gave me this little terror as a homecoming gift and that was kind of that."

She carried the soggy piece of pillow over to the recycler, manually replicated a doggie bone, and then threw it to the teething pup.

"There you go, honey," she said. "All yours for the chew."

Tessi got stuck in right away and carried the bone over to the rug, where she lay down on all fours to enjoy it.

"Looks like that will keep her busy for a while," B'Elanna smiled.

"Let's hope so. Adorable, though, isn't she?"

"Totally. Just don't let Tom see her any time soon. He's whining like a weasel for a dog and is driving me nuts. Because who do you think will be left to look after it? Me, that's who, and I've got my hands full with Miral. She's a real screamer, Capt...I mean Admiral...and has me up all hours."

"Please," Kathryn said. "Call me Kathryn. We're not in a command structure anymore."

"No, we're not. But a first name basis may take me a while."

Kathryn smiled. "So long as you get there. Now, can I get you something to drink?"

"A hot chocolate would be good. Thanks."

"Then a hot chocolate it is. In fact, I'll have one too. Nothing quite like a hot chocolate on a cold winter's night." She walked over to the replicator and manually replicated the drinks. "Whipped cream, sugar?"

"Both. Three sugars."

"Three sugars? You're worse than Chakotay!"

"But not as bad as Tom. He takes four."

"Really? Four?" She picked up the first of the hot chocolates. "Was I the only one on Voyager who didn't have a sweet tooth?"

"Oh, definitely not. I can think of at least one person who had a very bitter mouth."

Kathryn picked up the second hot chocolate and then made her way over to B'Elanna. "If you mean Seven, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Of course I mean Seven. Who else? Well, I can think of a couple of creeps that I won't mention, but none of them ever annoyed me half as much as her. And now she's got her Borg claws into Chakotay. So much so that he's shacked up in a city he hates just to be near her." Seven's aunt had just recently moved to New York City and the ex-drone was living with her. "Well, now that we're off the ship, I don't want anything to do with her ever again. Or Chakotay, for that matter."

Kathryn handed B'Elanna her drink. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I do. If he wants to mess around with Seven, that's up to him, but I'm not going to stand around and watch. The whole thing makes me sick."

"They love each other, B'Elanna. I know their relationship came out of the blue, but it's something we're all going to have to adjust to."

"Not me. And I don't believe he loves her. How can he? She has the personality of a pancake!"

"If I thought you meant that, I'd be offended. Seven has had a difficult life, one could say tragic, and she's worked damn hard to reclaim everything that the Borg took away from her. If she's clinical sometimes, aloof, it's only because she doesn't know how to express herself. That doesn't mean she doesn't feel things. I think she feels things deeply. A kind and patient man like Chakotay will really help bring out the woman inside her."

"Oh, I don't think he's interested in the woman inside. It's the outside that's got him hooked. One flash of those...assets...and he's putty in her hands. It's disgusting."

"Chakotay isn't that shallow and you know it."

"No, I don't know it. And how can you defend him like this?"

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong, B'Elanna. He's free to love whoever he wants. So is Seven."

"But he doesn't love her! And they're so wrong for each other. He should be with you!"

B'Elanna regretted the words as soon as they were out, especially when Kathryn's face paled, but it was too late, they were spoken.

"I'm sorry," B'Elanna said humbly. "I shouldn't have said that. But it's the truth. I know you love him, I've seen it in your eyes a million times, and I thought he felt the same. I hoped, we all hoped, that when we got home and out of a command structure, the two of you would have a future together."

Slowly, painfully, Kathryn turned towards a window and gazed out at the evening lake. B'Elanna was right. She did love him, so much that life without him was hell, but he no longer loved her and she had to accept that. "I won't deny that there was a time when we had feelings for each other," she said quietly, "but that's all water under the bridge now."

"I don't believe that. When Chakotay said at the welcome home party that he was dating Seven, I saw the hurt on your face. He's broken your heart and I won't forgive him for it."

"He hasn't broken my heart any more than I've broken his over the years," she said sadly. "I always made it quite clear to him that as long as we were Captain and First Officer nothing could ever happen between us, and although it hurt him deeply, he always respected my view and never pressurized me to change it. I hoped he would still be free when we got home, I'll admit that, but I always knew he would move on eventually. I just, well, I didn't think he and Seven were already dating. I thought their relationship was one that was yet to happen."

"I never thought it could happen. Sure, Admiral Janeway told some sob story about how Seven was his wife and died in his arms, at least that's what I heard on the grapevine, but that just made me think that the future she came from was some kind of alternate reality. I never thought the Chakotay I knew would want Seven. Never."

Kathryn turned from the window now and faced her former chief engineer. "Well he does, B'Elanna, and you have to accept it and wish him well. I know you've never got along with Seven, but Chakotay loves her and, as his friend, you must respect that and make the best of it. We don't have the right to tell anyone who they should love. They have a lot of challenges ahead of them. Don't make things more difficult. Your friendship is important to Chakotay, it always has been. Don't make him choose between your friendship and the woman he loves. Please, B'Elanna, try to accept things. Try for me."

There was such a painful longing in Kathryn's eyes that the fiery half-Klingon could not defy her. "Alright," she conceded. "I'll do it for you."

Kathryn put her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. "Thank you, B'Elanna. Now, how about we take our hot chocolates onto the balcony? I want to hear all about what you've been up to since we got back."

B'Elanna smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>The lodge's balcony was long and spacious and was surrounded by a forcefield to keep out the bitter winter weather. From it there were uninterrupted views of the lake, but presently a February mist hung in the air and clouded the scene.<p>

"Trust us to get home in the middle of winter," B'Elanna said as she looked out at the lake from a wicker chair. "Why couldn't it be summer? Boston in winter is hell on my Klingon bones."

Kathryn laughed. "You could always move to Florida."

"Then Tom would be too hot. Honestly, Capt...I mean, Kathryn...a bit of sun and he fries. You should have seen the state on him when we got back from Hawaii. You'd think he'd been in the Sahara for a month. I'm just hoping Miral is something between us both and neither gets too hot or too cold. Otherwise we'll have a hell of a time picking a vacation place."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here any time."

"Thanks. You at ours too. That is, if you can endure a mad house." She picked up a chocolate cookie from a plateful that Kathryn had brought onto the balcony with them and bit into it. "Oh boy, these cookies are good. Did you make them?"

Kathryn laughed. "What do you think?"

"Right, stupid question. Who then? Your Mom?"

"Close. My Aunt Martha. She's a whizz in the kitchen. Too bad I inherited the hair and not the cooking gene, eh?"

"Are you kidding? I'd kill for your hair."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Try having Klingon hair and making it look decent. Your hair looks great no matter how you wear it."

Kathryn smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

A bleep sounded and then a female voice spoke. "Incoming mail."

"Let me guess," B'Elanna said. "Fan mail. We've had tons since we got back. You must be getting even more."

"Sack loads. But I've also been getting hate mail."

B'Elanna put down her drink. "Hate mail? Who could possibly hate you?"

"A number of people, it seems. Some hate me because I made Chakotay, a Maquis warrior, my First Officer. Others hate me because I was on a mission to capture Maquis. Others hate me for making an alliance with the Borg, and others hate me for some other such thing that I did during our journey."

"Man, they must be crazy! You're the best and bravest person I've ever known. You worked yourself to the bone to get us home and denied yourself everything. They should be applauding you, not condemning you."

"I don't expect everyone to agree with every decision I made."

"Maybe not, but they have no right to send you hate mail. If they don't like what you did, let them keep their stupid opinions to themselves. I hope these letters haven't upset you."

"No. I expected them. But I have upped my security as a few of them have contained death threats."

"What? Have you told Starfleet, the police?"

"Yes. I forward all threats to both."

"I'm glad to hear it. There are some crazy people out there and you can't be too careful."

"I know."

"Have you told Chakotay? I know he's on some reality-trip at the moment, but he still cares for you and would want to know."

"No, I haven't told him. I haven't really told anyone. What's the point? Besides, there's nothing Chakotay can do. And it's not his problem. He's not my First Officer any more. My safety is not his concern. He may even have had some hate mail himself. He has a lot of enemies. I have good security and the threats are dealt with."

"Maybe so, but call me, no matter what the time, if you need me."

"Don't worry yourself, B'Elanna. I'll be fine."

"Of course you will. But still, promise me you'll call me if one of these creeps gets creepy."

Kathryn reassured her with a smile. "I promise."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 2

Before her lodge's roaring fire, Kathryn sat reading in her favorite chair while Tessi slept soundly at her feet. Outside, heavy rain beat against the windows and a fierce wind howled. The weather added atmosphere to the gothic thriller she was reading, and Kathryn completely lost herself in it until bleeps brought her back to reality. The bleeps came from the comm system and Kathryn accepted the incoming message.

"This is Transport Station FX341," a male voice said. "You have an incoming transport request. Natalie Derry."

Natalie Derry was an old friend of Kathryn's, a friend she had made during her time on the Al Batani, and she too was now an admiral.

"Accept," Kathryn said, closing her book with a ribbon marker.

Almost immediately a blue transporter beam glowed before her and Natalie Derry materialized. The middle-aged woman was tall, slim, and had pretty hazel eyes beneath a head of black curls. She was casually dressed, wearing a white t-shirt over green shorts, and she smiled at her old friend. "Hi, Kath."

"Hi," Kathryn smiled in return. "This is a surprise. You're supposed to be on vacation in Australia."

"I am," she replied. "Can't you tell by my clothes?"

Kathryn laughed. "I guess they're not exactly what you'd wear on a winter's night in Maine! But if you're on vacation, what are you doing here?"

"How about I tell you over a coffee?"

"Sounds good. Sit yourself down and I'll get us our fix."

Natalie sat down and Kathryn went over to the replicator.

"For you to drop everything and come here," she said as she manually replicated the coffees, "am I right in thinking this isn't exactly a social call?"

"Right and wrong," Natalie smiled. "Call it a half, half."

Kathryn picked up the replicated drinks and walked back to her friend. "Which half will you start with?"

The woman laughed. "The first, of course."

Kathryn handed her a cup of steaming black coffee. "Then I'm all ears.

Natalie took the drink and reclined in her chair as Kathryn sat back down in hers. "As you know," she began, "I made first contact with several species when I captained The Oasis on a three year exploration trip. One of them was a race called Raylix. They are native to the Gamma Quadrant but my crew and I encountered a fleet of them after they were displaced by an anomaly. We didn't make contact for long, as their main objective was to get home, but they were a friendly race...or at least they weren't hostile...and we exchanged information with each other. When we later examined the information they'd sent us, we learnt that many of them, including their leader, were cyborgs. This surprised us as their leader looked fully humanoid, human in fact, and appeared completely humanoid to our sensors. Further reading of their fact-files informed us that this was a defense mechanism so that hostile aliens would not know which of them was fully human and which had robotic enhancements. They didn't tell us how they made the components invisible to sensors and to this day we're in the dark. A theory, the only one we really have, is that they emit some kind of cloaking frequency that conceals them."

"That would be the most likely explanation," Kathryn said. "Our sensors, as advanced as they are, only show us what our technology picks up. Without opening up a brain to see what's inside, it would be impossible to detect the presence of such an implant without figuring out the cloaking frequency."

"Exactly. We also learnt that they have the ability, using technology, to mask their natural appearance. In other words, the way we see them is how they want us to see them, not how they actually look. That's why they appeared human to us."

"Fascinating. It's a good thing these aliens are friendly or we could have a menace to beat the Borg on our hands."

"We would. But they are definitely no threat as they don't believe in assimilation. At least, most of them don't. They do link minds, and operate as a kind of collective, but no one is forced into the link without their consent and they are allowed to leave it anytime. They believe that a linking of minds helps to boost productivity and keep social order." She paused. "Ring any bells?"

Kathryn put down her coffee. "Actually, yes. That group of ex-borgs that Chakotay met. They wanted to create a new collective so they could all live harmoniously together."

"Yes."

Kathryn suddenly felt very uneasy, but she wasn't exactly sure why. "What are you getting at? I mean, as interesting as all this is, what is your crux?"

"What if those people weren't ex-borgs? What if they were Raylix cyborgs? The anomaly that displaced the fleet we met had displaced many ships over the years and some were never seen again. What if Riley Frazier and her people had been deposited in the Delta Quadrant by the anomaly? What if their ship was too badly damaged to return back through the anomaly to the Gamma Quadrant? What if they needed to harvest parts from a disabled borg cube to repair themselves? What if they needed outside help to establish the collective they needed to form a new society? According to your logs, the group consisted of Humans and Klingons and others, but what if they only appeared to be Humans and Klingons and others? Wouldn't a common heritage make you all the more likely to help them? I don't need to tell you how masterful some races are in the art of deception."

"No. And maybe you're right, maybe they were Raylix posing as familiar races. They certainly didn't have a consistent story to tell. But all this happened over four years ago. What is the relevance now?"

"Think about it, Kathryn. It was never explained how the group managed to reinitialize the link with Chakotay. Your doctor came up with a theory, but nothing concrete. What if the real reason is that they had placed a Raylix transciever in his brain? Because I'm sure they did, Kathryn. How else could they be so sure of his co-operation? Yes, it would be a violation of his rights, but in their desperation to establish a collective, would they care about that? _Did _they care when they used mind control on him to further their agenda? No, they didn't. He was a tool they could use and they used him. When he was no longer needed, they disconnected from him and he went back to his old life not knowing he had an alien implant in his brain as your technology could not detect it."

For a long moment Kathryn was silent, then she spoke. "I hardly know what to say. It's not impossible, quite the contrary, but could Chakotay really walk around with an alien transciever in his brain for four years without some kind of physiological or psychological effect?"

"No. There are always effects. And you're in a better position to judge them than I. Did he change after that incident? Any changes, even subtle ones, could be caused by the implant."

"Not that I noticed," Kathryn replied. "He seemed the same...and yet...and yet more distant, somehow." Over the last four years his feelings for her and changed from romantic to platonic, a change that had happened slowly but one she had been painfully aware of. "But that could be due to a number of things. We all changed out there. I'm not the same person I was seven years ago and I wouldn't expect Chakotay to be either."

"No, that's true. But I wouldn't expect the changes to be instant or profound. More like accumulative. Like the way an object gathers dust."

"I always pride myself on being open minded," Kathryn said, "and your theory has a certain plausibility, but if he had such a transciever wouldn't it interfere with a portable neurotransciever? The Doctor used one on him after that incident."

"I doubt it would interfere. A device can have two transcievers so why not a body?"

"I guess."

"The bottom line is, we owe it to Chakotay to investigate this further. He deserves to know the truth. If I'm right, then this implant may be having a profound impact on his life. If it's still active, it will be constantly receiving, if not transmitting, signals, and these will surely be influencing him on a subconscious level. It may even be responsible for his attraction to Seven of Nine or hers to him."

Kathryn flinched. "Is that possible?"

"Absolutely. What is attraction? It's an undefinable magnet between two people. What if, in their case, their respective transcievers are the magnets?"

Kathryn rubbed her tired eyes. This was all getting far too hypothetical for her liking and was raising a hope she had struggled to lay to rest. "With all due respect," she said, "you're flying at warp speed into a canyon here. Firstly, you're assuming that the people Chakotay met were Raylix, not ex-borg. Secondly, you're assuming that they fitted Chakotay with some kind of transciever that is invisible to sensors. And thirdly, you're assuming that this invisible transciever is influencing his personality and romantic attractions. These are hell of an assumptions to make."

"I'm simply joining up the dots. You know I've been assigned a portion of your logs to review and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't raise my concerns with you. I certainly would not be a good friend if I took this to Admiral Paris or to Admiral Venton instead of you. Did I immediately think of the Raylix when I read your logs? No, I didn't. But this morning, while I was in the shower, it all just struck me like a bolt of lightening. Don't ask me how or why, I don't know, but it did. I looked up my files and your logs, much to my husband's annoyance, and the more I read and researched the more questions that were answered. I might be wrong, I fully accept that, but I'm sure I'm right. And if I am, Chakotay needs our help."

"Yes," Kathryn conceded. "And you're right. We owe it to Chakotay to investigate the possibility. But if he does have an implant that is invisible to sensors, how are we going to be able to detect it, much less remove it?"

"We have experts on cloaking frequencies that might be able to help. One that comes to mind is Trent Willom. His methods are unusual, to say the least, but he gets results. He may, given time, be able to detect the transciever. If he can, then the next stage would be to find a doctor that can either safely remove it or disable it."

"I'm sure our doctor could. But let's not jump ahead of ourselves. This isn't our decision, it's Chakotay's. I will tell him what you've told me, but he may not wish to take things further. If he doesn't, that has to be the end of the matter."

"Yes. But I hope you will urge him to see Trent Willom, Kathryn. I have a strong instinct about this and, like yours, my instincts are rarely wrong. Chakotay deserves to know if he has an implant in his brain and, if he does, he deserves a life free of it."

"I won't argue with that," Kathryn replied. "I'll do everything I can to persuade him to see Trent Willom."

Natalie smiled. "Then I'll leave the matter in your capable hands for now and get back to my vacation."

"You do that," Kathryn said, standing as she did. "But before you go, thank you. I appreciate you coming here out of your way to share this with me."

The woman put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "You'd do the same for me. Let me know what Chakotay says. I'll arrange a meeting with Trent Willom as soon as you give the go ahead. And don't wait until I'm back off vacation. Send me a message."

"Ok," Kathryn smiled. "I will."

"Good. See you soon."

Natalie then hit her commbadge, requested a return transport, and in seconds dematerialized. When she was gone, Kathryn picked up her cooling cup of coffee and walked slowly over to a window. A million thoughts were chasing each other in her mind, a million hopes and a million doubts, and she needed to find a passage through them before calling Chakotay. But there was no way through them. The truth was lost like a marble beneath a snowfall and only time would bring it to light. Steeling herself for what she expected to be a difficult encounter, she put down her coffee, went over to the fireplace, and picked up her personal commbadge. It was round and silver but sparkled bronze in the firelight. Gently, she tapped its middle and spoke.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

There was a long moment of silence, then Chakotay's voice spoke. "Hi, Kathryn."

"Hi," she replied. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good too. But I need to talk to you. Could you come over?"

"Sure. Are you at home?"

"Yes. Do you need my co-ordinates?"

"No. Your address is enough. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. See you shortly. Janeway out."

The connection terminated and Kathryn slowly put her commbadge back onto the fireplace. Tessi was awake now and was looking at her with big brown eyes. Kathryn knelt beside her and sadly tickled her ear. "Looks like we're in for a rough night, honey. And I don't just mean the weather. Because I have a feeling Chakotay's not going to like what I have to say."

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 3

While Kathryn waited for Chakotay to arrive, she received another batch of incoming mail. There were quite a few letters, two dozen at least, and like always they were mostly from children. Kathryn loved reading their letters. They were so funny and heartfelt and always put a smile on her face. Sometimes they contained drawings of the Voyager crew, other times they contained drawings of the children and their families, and other times they came in packet size and contained gifts. Kathryn wished she had the time to reply to them all, but she simply didn't. So, she replied to a select few, those that touched her heart in some way, and then sent a standard autographed reply to the rest. It was strange being a celebrity. Almost everyone in the Federation knew her name and she could go no where without being recognized. This curtailed her liberty substantially, as the threats against her life were real and considerable, and she found this lack of freedom difficult and frustrating at times. But there were advantages to being famous too. She had the love and respect of millions of people, a great deal of influence, and the power to bring joy into peoples lives. Since getting home she had made a number of public appearances and it was incredible to see the faces of sick children light up when she walked into the room. The Voyager journey had captured the imagination of the Federation and in the eyes of millions she was a heroine. With that came a tremendous responsibility, even a duty, but if it was overwhelming at times it was also encouraging and inspiring too.

As she looked through the pile of envelopes, her eye caught a familiar black one. She had received several since getting home and they always contained death threats. Slowly, she put down the pile of letters and opened the black envelope. Inside there was always a postcard, from a Maquis hater, and this time was no different. On a black card there was a row of pictures of some of her ex-Maquis officers, including Chakotay and B'Elanna, and beneath the row, in fiery letters, were the words: _Those who side with the devil burn in hell. _Kathryn put the card back into the envelope and then returned to her mailer machine. It was able to duplicate any letter, even to the point of DNA traces, so she duplicated the letter and then forwarded them to Starfleet and the police. Then she put the threat out of her mind and took her bundle of letters up to her bedroom to read later. Her bedroom was on the third story of the lodge and was a spacious room that overlooked the lake. There were three bedrooms altogether, all of them ensuite, and a small room that Kathryn had set up as an observatory. Kathryn loved the size and layout of the lodge. On the ground floor was a grand reception hallway, from where a grand staircase and a glass lift led to the floors above, a study with a terrace, a holo-room, and a shuttle-bay. The living room was on the middle floor, hence the balcony, and there was also a dining room and a kitchen. Outside, the terrain was rustic, woody, as the lodge did not have a garden, but this suited Kathryn as she simply didn't have time to maintain one. All her life she had loved to take walks to relax and clear her mind and this area had walks in abundance. The lake was only half a mile away and around her was an entire forest to explore. It was the perfect retreat, and yet not too isolated as there were several lodges nearby.

"Oh no," Kathryn said when she got back to the living room. "What have you done, Tessi?"

There were cushions everywhere, several of them sprouting with foam, and a number of books were sprawled across the floor with chewed off pages.

The animal looked up at her with foam and paper in her mouth and she wagged her tail happily.

"This is naughty, Tessi," Kathryn said firmly. "Naughty, naughty!"

The dog seemed to get the message and sank to the floor sheepishly.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you, honey. Look at the mess you've made!"

On the rug before the fire was a chewy bone and Kathryn picked it up.

"This is what you chew, Tessi. Not my cushions, not my books. Get it?"

The dog looked at her pathetically but there was guilt written all over her face. Gently, Kathryn picked the creature up, cleared her mouth, and then held her up before her. "There's only one thing for it. The brig."

Tessi whined.

"Yes," Kathryn said. "That place."

Quickly, she took Tessi into the hallway, opened the door of a spacious cupboard, switched on a light, and then put the animal inside.

"You will stay here until further notice."

Kathryn then hurried back into the living room and tried to clear up the mess before Chakotay arrived. She just about managed it. For just as she was replicating the last replacement cushion, his incoming transport request came.

"Accept," Kathryn said, quickly throwing the cushion onto the sofa.

In only seconds, the transporter beam glowed before her and Chakotay materialized. He was wearing a white shirt over brown pants and his usually black hair was now streaked with silver. He looked dashingly handsome in the soft glow of firelight and lamps and he took Kathryn's breath away.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," Kathryn smiled in return. "It's good to see you."

This was the first time they had seen each other since the first week home.

"You too. How is life as an Admiral?"

"I'll tell you when it starts," she replied. "Admiral Paris has insisted on me taking three months leave."

"Good for him. You need to rest, Kathryn. You've been on red alert for the past seven years. You need to take things easy for a while."

"Maybe, but I thrive on work, you know that. For me it's as essential to living as food and water."

"Yes. And with a mind like yours, it's understandable. You have a great mind, Kathryn, a rare intelligence. A mind like that always needs a challenge. But the body it belongs to always needs looking after too. Don't forget that. A tired mind doesn't think as well."

Kathryn curled her lip in amusement. "Our first meeting in weeks and already I get a lecture."

Chakotay laughed. "I guess old habits die hard." He then looked around the lodge. "But this is a mighty fine place you have here. I'm quite jealous."

"So you should be. It's real pine, brand new, and has every mod-con you could dream of. And the views, Chakotay, they're to die for. Of course, you can't see them right now as it's pitch dark outside and raining a storm, but on a clear day you can see right over the lake."

"Awesome. I'll have to make sure my next visit is in daylight."

"You sure will. I have a balcony, as you can see, and it's heavenly relaxing to sit out there and enjoy the sights and sounds of nature."

Chakotay smiled. "I'm glad to hear you use the word relaxing."

Kathryn laughed and poked his stomach. "Oh, you."

"Now all you need is a special someone in your life. It's been a long time, Kathryn. You deserve some romance."

Those words, coming from him, hurt. Once, if an alien had only so much as made eyes at her he had been insanely jealous. Now he was practically instructing her to date. It was just another painful reminder that he was no longer in love with her.

"I've never been happier in my whole life than I am with Seven," he went on. "You deserve that kind of happiness too."

Kathryn uncomfortably stepped away from him and made her way over to the replicator. It hadn't been long since her last coffee, but right now she needed a fix.

"I'm happy you're happy," she said. "Now, can I get you a drink?"

"A still mineral water would be good."

"Then sit yourself down and I'll bring it over."

As Chakotay sat before the fire, a heartbreaking howl filled the room.

"What's that?" Chakotay asked. "Werewolves or do you have a dog?"

"I do," Kathryn replied. "A dog, I mean. The one and only Tessi Janeway."

"Then let her in. I love dogs. Don't keep her out on my account."

"I'm not. She's there on her own account."

"I see," Chakotay smiled. "A bit of a handful is she?"

"Understatement of the century. I've had a lot of dogs, most of them way bigger than her, but never have I had one as naughty. Seriously, Chakotay. She just won't be disciplined."

"Then looks like you've finally met your match."

"I just might have. The Borg, the Kazon, the Hirogen...candy from a baby next to her."

Chakotay laughed while Tessi howled again.

"But listen to that, Chakotay. Doesn't it break your heart? I'll have to let her out. She's been there long enough." She picked up the replicated drinks and carried them over to the table. "Help yourself to those cookies before you. My Aunt Martha made them so you won't need teeth protection."

Chakotay laughed again and then Kathryn went to fetch her wailing pet. As she did, Chakotay opened the cookie jar before him and helped himself to a cookie. But, just as he was about to take a bite, a little gold dog came darting through the door and jumped onto his lap.

"Oh, Tessi," Kathryn cried from the doorway. "That's no way to greet a guest. Get down, girl. Down!"

"It's ok," Chakotay said as the animal licked his face. "I don't mind. She's adorable."

"I know. But she's got to learn. Down, Tessi. Down!"

The animal did as she said now and sat submissively on the floor.

"A bit of a live wire," Chakotay said. "But she seems pretty obedient to me."

"It's the brig," Kathryn smiled. "It's working."

"The brig?"

"Time out in a cupboard."

Chakotay laughed and Kathryn went over to her pet.

"Good girl, Tessi," she said, tickling her ear. "Good, girl."

"I'm sorry to have to hurry things along," Chakotay declared, picking up his drink, "but I have a date with Seven at 19:00 hours, eastern zone. That doesn't leave us much time. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

At these words, which reminded her of both his new love and his predicament, Kathryn sobered. She got to her feet, sat opposite him, and took a sip of coffee for courage. "Something that may be nothing but may be something."

"Go on."

"I had a visit earlier from Admiral Derry, an old friend of mine from my Al Batani days. She's been assigned some of our logs to review, as now we're home they're up for the scrutiny of a magneton scanner, and she's raised some questions about an incident four years ago that we really can't ignore."

"I see. What incident are we talking about?"

Kathryn hesitated with the answer. "The Riley Frazier incident."

Chakotay flinched. "Riley Frazier?"

"Yes."

"But what possible questions could your friend have? You acted above reproach and I acted under mind control. Neither of us are to blame for what happened."

"No. Starfleet Command fully accept that. The questions Natalie...Admiral Derry...raised are of a different nature. To cut a long story short, she doesn't believe that Riley and her people were ex-borgs. She believes they were posing as ex-borgs so we would be more inclined to help them. She believes they were really Raylix cyborgs. They're a race she met once and are native to the Gamma Quadrant. They have technology that makes them appear to others as they wish to appear, and they have implants that are invisible to sensors, probably because they emit cloaking frequencies." She paused. "It was never adequately explained how they were able to reinitialize the link with you. Admiral Derry believes they were able to because they had placed a transceiver in your brain. If they did, then it's still there."

Kathryn expected him to rubbish the idea, to give a thousand reasons against it, but, to her complete surprise, he did not.

"That's quite a theory," he said calmly, pensively. "Do you believe it?"

"I believe it's possible. And, as it's possible, I believe it warrants further investigation." She paused. "There is a specialist in deciphering cloaking frequencies that Admiral Derry would like you to see. His name is Trent Willom. If you have this implant he may be able to detect it. If he can detect it, our doctor may be able to remove or disable it."

"That's a lot of ifs and mays."

"I know. But there's no telling what kind of impact an implant of this nature could have on a person's life. I think you should see this specialist. In fact, I urge you to."

"Then I will."

"Really?"

Chakotay smiled. "You seem surprised."

"I am. I thought I'd have a battle on my hands. Wolf 359."

"No. I'd like to know the truth. I think Admiral Derry may be right, that I have this implant. I hear them sometimes...the others. Not clearly, not loudly, but sometimes in the still of the night when I'm lying in bed I hear their thoughts like whispers on the wind. I've also suffered from regular headaches since it happened but The Doctor has never found anything wrong." He paused. "When I linked with them, I shared their thoughts and their memories, and Riley genuinely seemed to be from Earth, but it's quite possible they only showed me what they wanted me to see." He put down his drink. "The only thing that gives me pause is that cyborgs, in general, are asexual. Riley was...well, let's just say she wasn't."

"The Raylix are a humanoid race," Kathryn told him. "They fit some of their people with cybernetic implants to enhance abilities. At least, that's my understanding. They are not typical cyborgs." She paused sadly. "Were you and Riley intimate?"

Chakotay lowered his eyes. "Yes," he said quietly. "And I'm ashamed of that. It was wrong as a Starfleet Officer and it was...it was a betrayal of us."

"You weren't in your right mind, Chakotay. You were manipulated and violated...in every way. And I'm sorry. I wish you'd told me."

"I was afraid it would change things between us."

"It wouldn't have."

Their eyes met and for a moment, a brief moment, Kathryn saw in them the love that had once always been there, but then it was gone.

"Well," he said, looking away. "I'd better say goodbye. I don't want to be late for my date."

Kathryn said nothing to that. Every time he mentioned his relationship with Seven it felt as though a thousand wasps had stung her heart. But she was concerned too, concerned for the pair of them if this hypothetical implant turned out to be real and responsible in some way for their attraction, or at least Chakotay's attraction to her. She cared for Seven and didn't want her to be hurt. But now was not the time to bring up another hypothetical possibility, one that would definitely cut close to the quick, as Chakotay had enough to take in as it was. So, she simply got to her feet as he stood and asked about the wellbeing of the woman she had mentored for so long.

"How is Seven?"

"She's great. Earth overwhelmes her at times, mostly because of the media interest in our lives, but she's adapting well. She would like to go back to space, though, so is thinking of joining Starfleet."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I thought she might. But what about you? What are your plans?"

"I've been offered a post teaching stellar archaeology at a university in Michigan and I'm inclined to accept."

"I think you should. Stellar archaeology is something you've always wanted to pursue."

"It is." He paused. "I take it you or Admiral Derry will be arranging an appointment for me with the specialist?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me the time and the place and I'll be there." He slowly closed the gap between them and warmly put his hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Kathryn. And thank you. Hearing that I might have an implant in my brain hasn't exactly made my day, but it does make sense of things, a lot of things, and I'm grateful to you and Admiral Derry for considering the possibility."

"I'm just being a friend," Kathryn replied. "It's Admiral Derry we must thank. As I'm on leave, she shouldn't really have brought this to me. She should have taken it to Admiral Paris or Admiral Venton. But I'm involved now and I'll make my involvement official."

"Thank you. It goes without saying that I'd rather deal with you than any other Starfleet official." He paused. "In fact, I'd be grateful if you could come with me to the appointment. Not as an admiral, but as a friend. I don't want to trouble Seven with all this, not until I have to,_ if_ I have to."

"That's your decision to make," Kathryn replied. "But of course I'll come with you."

Chakotay gave a wan smile. "Thank you. See you soon then."

"See you soon."

Chakotay then requested a beam out and in seconds was gone.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 4

THREE DAYS LATER

While Chakotay was examined by Trent Willom, Kathryn waited in the facility's visitor's lounge. It was a grand room with a fabulous view over San Francisco, but Kathryn couldn't really appreciate it as she was worried about Chakotay. He had been with the specialist for over two hours but still there was no news. Had an implant been detected? Had signs of an implant been detected but not the implant itself? What if an implant could not be detected but did exist? What if an implant could be detected but could not be removed? What would this mean for Chakotay's wellbeing and happiness? As she sat there alone with only her thoughts for company, the words of her older counterpart came back to haunt her. In that future, Chakotay had been unwell for years. What if this implant was the cause? What if it was degenerating his brain? That would explain why he had been unwell and why he had never been himself again. Perhaps this implant had changed him little by little until eventually he was just a shadow of the man he had been.

But no, Kathryn would not go down the road of maybes. There was every likelihood that Chakotay didn't even have an implant so it was futile to think about the effects of that implant. One thing she had learnt in all her years in Starfleet was to address the problems at hand, not possible problems in possible situations. To calm her agitation, she replicated herself a fourth cup of coffee and then stood before a long window. It was raining over the city, a cloud of gray mist that drizzled over the tall buildings, and she watched the shower for a while.

Suddenly, a door behind her opened and Trent Willom, a man in his mid-thirties with black hair and brown eyes, addressed her.

"Admiral Janeway, you may come in now."

Kathryn thanked him and followed him into the room. It was a large room, full of all kinds of equipment and gadgets, and Chakotay was sitting on a biobed. He was dressed in a white robe and he looked tired, drawn.

"I have both good and bad news," the specialist said as Kathryn joined Chakotay at the bed. "The bad news is Commander Chakotay does have an implant in his brain. The good news is, and it may be quite obvious from the bad, I have been able to detect it. However, the device has a sophisticated cloaking frequency that changes every few minutes, and I was only able to detect it for a few seconds. This was enough for me to get images of the device, one of which I'll show you, but this may not be enough information for your doctor to determine a removal or disabling plan. Another session may be necessary. As I was able to detect the implant once, there's every chance I will be able to again."

The man activated a screen on a white wall and then displayed one of the images he'd taken. It was a high resolution image of Chakotay's brain and he zoomed in on a section. As he did, a small silver device became visible.

"This is the implant," he said. "It's very small, about the size of a sesame seed, but is deeply embedded. What you're seeing is a cross section of the brain. It may be possible to beam the implant out, but whether that can be done without causing brain damage is something your doctor, or a neuro specialist, will have to decide."

Willom then turned off the screen.

"I will now go to my office, process all the data I was able to get, and send it to your doctor. If another session with me is needed, I am free on Wednesday afternoon or Friday morning."

"We'll let you know," Kathryn said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. The Commander will be a bit disorientated for a while, a minor side effect of the probes, so he shouldn't be left alone for at least an hour after he is discharged."

"Acknowledged."

"He should be fine within two hours, especially if he can manage to eat something, but if he gets worse, or he is still lethargic after three hours, consult your doctor. " The man picked up a case and turned off a computer. "A nurse will be along shortly to help him dress."

"That isn't necessary," Kathryn said. "I'll help him."

"Very well. When he's ready, inform my assistant and she'll discharge him."

"I will."

"Good day, Admiral. And again, welcome home."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you. And good day to you."

The man smiled in return and then left the room. When he was gone, Kathryn turned to Chakotay.

"So," she said. "It turns out Admiral Derry was right."

"Yes," he replied, raising his hand to his head as though he was in pain.

Kathryn put her hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Hungover."

Kathryn had to laugh at that. "Then what we need is to get some coffee inside you. Believe me, it will work wonders."

"Talking from experience?"

"Maybe. So, let's get you out of this robe, into your clothes, and back to my place. I'll make us a fresh pot of coffee, real not replicated, and order us a pizza from the Italian Restaurant in town. As Neelix would say, you haven't lived until you've tasted their veggie supreme."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm looking forward to it. After all, you owe me a lunch."

Chakotay smiled, remembering their last day on Voyager. "I guess I do."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kathryn and Chakotay were tucking into a huge pizza before a roaring fire. Kathryn was sitting on the rug, Tessi beside her, while Chakotay was sitting in a chair opposite.<p>

"So," Kathryn said as she picked up a second slice of pizza. "Is this the best pizza you've ever tasted, or is it the best pizza you've ever tasted?"

"Definitely the best," Chakotay smiled. "What's their secret?"

"Well, for starters, not having me as their chef. Seriously, I tried to make pizza once on Voyager, that time when we were stuck in that damn void, and it turned out more like burnt cheese on toast."

Chakotay laughed.

"I don't know what it is about me and ovens, but they just don't seem to like me. Maybe it's the hair, maybe it's the voice, but it sure is something."

"I wouldn't take it personally," he teased. "An oven is just an oven."

"An oven is never just an oven. It's a sentient being that likes to torment me."

Chakotay laughed again and then took a sip of coffee.

"You're looking better now," Kathryn observed. "Feeling it?"

"Actually, I am. I feel fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." She paused. "But I'm sorry...about the implant."

"So am I. But in a way, I'm glad too. It explains the headaches and the whispers. The Doctor said I was just imagining them. Post traumatic stress syndrome."

"Been there, had the hypospray." She paused and chose her next words cautiously. "But this implant may explain other things too."

"Like what?"

Kathryn put down her cup and tried to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Your romantic attractions of late."

Chakotay flinched. "You mean my feelings for Seven?"

Kathryn nodded.

"But that's ridiculous. How would this implant make me love her?"

"I don't know exactly, and maybe your feelings have nothing to do with the implant, but it's possible that your mutual implants have attracted you in some way. Kind of like two homing signals finding a home."

"But why now? Why not four years ago?"

"I don't have all the answers. But, from what The Doctor has said, Seven has had a crush on you for a while. We say all the time that when someone likes someone they give off signals, intentionally or not. Given the complex interaction between Seven's human biology and borg implants, it's quite possible that her feelings for you were relayed through her transciever and the signal was picked up by yours. This created a link between you and your present bond is the result."

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it for a second."

"I'm not asking you to believe it, I'm just asking you to have an open mind. We don't know how this implant in effecting you. Remember what happened with Riley. The link she established with you was so intense that it made you lose your sense of self. The same thing may be happening, on a lesser scale, with Seven. You were attracted to Riley because she was attracted to you. You felt what she felt, and not just physically, but emotionally and sexually too. If the same thing is happening with Seven, then your feelings for her, your attractions, they are not your own, they are born of hers."

Tears filled Chakotay's eyes. "I won't listen to this. I love Seven. Not because of some implant in my brain but because I do. And I resent the implication that what we have isn't real!"

"I didn't say that. I'm just talking possibilities. And it is a possibility, Chakotay, whether you like it or not."

"So, what are you saying? That we should stop seeing each other?"

"No, but until you can be sure that your feelings for her are your feelings, it might be an idea for you both to take a step back. Seven is very vulnerable and if your feelings for her are not your own then she stands to be hurt."

"My feelings for her are my own. I've never felt like this about anyone in my entire life. I love her and I need her and she feels the same."

"I know that's how you feel now, Chakotay, and for both your sakes I hope it's how you feel forever, but we can't rule out the possibility that these sudden feelings you have for her are link induced."

Chakotay was about to speak when The Doctor's voice spoke over the comm.

"The Doctor to Chakotay."

Chakotay responded. "Chakotay here."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Physically," he said with a touch of sarcasm aimed Kathryn's way, "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. And I have news that will cure your blues. I have examined all the data Trent Willom has sent me and I believe removing the implant will be a simple procedure. I will need to conduct a couple of tests to be sure, but I am confident that it can be done safely and quickly."

Chakotay's anger ebbed a little at this. "That is encouraging," he said. "Thank you, Doctor."

"No trouble. All in the day's work of a hologram. But the sooner we get these tests done, the sooner I can give you a conclusive answer."

"Then let's do them now," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn spoke. "But you've just been through two hours of tests, Chakotay. You need to..."

"I want them done now," he interrupted. "The sooner they're done, the sooner this thing is out of my head, the sooner I can get on with my life. Can you do them now, Doctor?"

"I can, and it would be medically safe to do so, but the admiral is right. You've been prodded and poked enough for one day."

"That is for me to decide, not you. If it's medically safe to do the tests now, I want them now."

The Doctor sighed. "How stubborn these morals be! Very well, Commander. Report to my surgery at your leisure. I'll be waiting. Doctor out."

As the connection terminated, Chakotay got to his feet. "Thank you for coming with me this morning, Kathryn, and thank you for lunch, but this is where we part ways. You clearly have all kinds of preconceived ideas about what this implant is doing to me and I don't need that. After all we've been through together, after all our years of friendship, I thought I could rely on your support. I was clearly wrong."

Kathryn stood too. "Of course you can count on my support, Chakotay. Of course you can. I was just...Look, it doesn't matter. I won't say anything about what this implant may or may not be doing to you and I won't say anything about your relationship with Seven. Time will take care of all that. All I'll do is be here for you. Just as I am here for you. So let's not argue. Let's finish our lunch and then go see The Doctor together."

Chakotay hesitated, anger still bubbling, but then he took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, we'll do that."

* * *

><p>"Just as I thought," The Doctor said after performing the last of his tests on Chakotay, "removing this device will be a simple procedure. It is active, and may well be influencing your perception of the world as it is constantly processing and transmitting data, but it does not appear to be supporting any central brain functions. Although I am unable to detect the device, by homing in on the region it is located, I am able to get some idea of its functions by studying activity in the area. Removing the implant should not cause brain trauma. However, with any kind of brain surgery there are risks, so I can give no absolute guarantee."<p>

Kathryn, who had been allowed to sit in on the tests this time, spoke. "If you are unable to detect this implant, Doctor, how will you be able to remove it?"

"By using a technique called transimate," he answered. "Thanks to the scans made by Trent Willom, I know its exact location and dimensions. I can thus make what is essentially a blind transport and beam the implant out."

Chakotay spoke now. "You say there is an element of risk involved. How big a risk are we talking about? What are the odds of success?"

"I'd say about 80%. Transimate always increases the odds of complication significantly. But an 80% chance of success is good odds, especially when it comes to brain surgery."

"It's good enough for me," Chakotay said. "How soon can it be done?"

"Right now, if you wish."

Kathryn turned anxiously to Chakotay. "Maybe you should take a few days to think things over, Chakotay. The odds are in your favor, clearly, but there are still odds of 1 in 5 against you. Those should also be considered. You're well, you're happy, maybe that's all that matters."

Chakotay looked at her with profound sadness in his eyes. "Not to me. As long as this device is in my brain, I can never be sure of who I am. I'd rather be unhappy as myself than happy as someone else."

"I understand. I'd feel the same. But the impact this device is having on you may be so minimal that it's negligible. Perhaps we should find out more about the extent of its influence over you before you subject yourself to surgery."

"That's actually good advice," The Doctor said. "Trent Willom is willing to do as many sessions with you as is necessary to learn more about this device. I can attend them with you so I can examine it when we get a window of opportunity. And remember, there are advantages aswell as disadvantages to having an implant of this kind. It may be giving you a greater sense of awareness, amongst other things, as it appears to be more than just a neural transceiver, although what exactly I don't know. If we are able to develop the technology to detect it, we may be able to develop the technology to adapt it to a variety of uses." He paused. "You may also want to consider getting a second opinion. Now we're home, you have that luxury."

"I don't need a second opinion," Chakotay replied. "And I don't need more tests or more time to make a decision. I want this device removed. Today is too soon, as I need to inform Seven about all this, but tomorrow will be just fine."

"Then report here at 11:00 hours."

"I'll be here." He then turned to Kathryn. "Thank you for all you've done today. I won't take up any more of your time. I've taken up enough already."

"Hardly, Chakotay."

"I have. But I'll go it alone from here. There are things I need to do incase, well, incase things don't go my way, and there are people I have to see."

This talk of 'final plans and last goodbyes' hurt Kathryn like hell and the pain stung her eyes. Gently, Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "You've always been a good friend to me, Kathryn. The best I've ever had. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you have my best intentions at heart."

"It's all forgotten, Chakotay."

"The Doctor will call you when the removal is done." He glanced at The Doctor. "Right, Doctor?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"But I want to be here," Kathryn said.

The Doctor answered. "I'm afraid only one person can be present during the procedure, Admiral. That person will obviously be Seven."

At these words, Kathryn lowered her eyes. "Of course," she said quietly.

Chakotay squeezed her shoulder. "But I'll see you when it's over."

Kathryn forced herself to look up at him and forced herself to smile. "When it's over."

"Goodbye, Kathryn." He then turned to the Doctor. "Doctor."

The Doctor said goodbye and then Chakotay left by transport.

When he was gone, The Doctor put his hand on Kathryn's arm. "The procedure really is quite simple, Admiral. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

A stubborn tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and she clumsily wiped it away. "I hope you're right, Doctor. I hope you're right."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 5

"I knew there was something up with him," B'Elanna said the following morning as she waited with Kathryn on her lodge's balcony for news on Chakotay. "This thing with Seven is about as like him as a cheesecake is a warp nacelle."

"We don't know yet that this implant is responsible for his feelings for her," Kathryn replied cautiously. "He may genuinely be in love with her."

"How can you say that? Of course he isn't in love with her! This implant is messing with his head! It's you he loves. And when this implant has gone, he'll remember."

"You mustn't make assumptions for his heart, B'Elanna," Kathryn said, not liking the way this conversation was going. "We don't know how much this implant has been effecting him. Perhaps a lot, perhaps a little, perhaps not at all. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Why are you being so negative? Don't you want him to love you again?"

"What I want is irrelevant. All that matters to me right now is that Chakotay comes through this."

"You're right," B'Elanna conceded. "But he will. The odds are so high it's almost a cert."

That was true. The odds were overwhelmingly in his favor. But there was still a chance that something could go wrong and Kathryn couldn't help but fear the worst. Why, she didn't know, but maybe she needed to prepare herself incase the worst happened. It so often had in her life. Not having Chakotay as a lover she could live with, she had forced her heart to accept that reality a long time ago, but not having him in her life as a friend, she didn't even want to contemplate. She had meant it when she had told him four years ago that she couldn't imagine a day without him. It was the closest she had ever come to telling him she loved him. And on Voyager she never did have to live without him. He was always there, always at her side. It was only since getting home that she'd had to live without him, and living without him was hell. She felt as though a part of herself was missing, that she was incomplete, only half alive. But knowing he was out there, well and happy, had made the pain bearable. If he wasn't out there, if he was...she couldn't bear it.

Suddenly, a bleep blared and The Doctor spoke.

"Doctor to Admiral Janeway."

It was a long moment before she responded. "Janeway here."

"The Commander is out of surgery and I am happy to inform you that the operation was a complete success."

At these words, relief swept over her like a tidal wave and she smiled. "That's wonderful, Doctor. Well done."

"It was as easy as pie. Or rather, as easy as pie to anyone who is a better cook than you."

"How is he?"

"Conscious but groggy. I've transferred him to HQ sanatorium, as he'll need to be monitored for the next few hours, but physically he is fine. It's too early to gauge the psychological ramifications. Hopefully they will be minimal but they may be major. It all depends how much this implant was influencing him. I've sent it to Carlene Dison, an expert in micro-implants who may be able to tell us something about its functions, but I wouldn't hold my breath. But regardless of whether it was exerting a major influence or not, it was having an influence, and Chakotay will need to rediscover himself. I've suggested a vacation."

"When can B'Elanna and I see him?"

"During visiting hours this afternoon. As he is recovering from surgery, I'm afraid I can't authorize an out of hours visit. If I would I could, but authorization is limited to family or partner only."

"I understand," Kathryn replied. "We'll see him this afternoon. What time do visiting hours commence?"

"16:00 hours. They end at 18:00 hours."

"Then we'll see him then. Well done again, Doctor, and thank you for calling me so promptly."

"You're welcome. See you later, Admiral."

"Later," she replied.

As The Doctor terminated the connection, B'Elanna spoke. "What did I tell you, Capt...Kathryn? Of course he's ok! Oh, this calls for a celebration. What do you say? Shall I replicate some champagne?"

"He's not out of the woods yet, B'Elanna," Kathryn replied. "Let's not be precipitous."

"I guess you're right," she said, sobering. "We don't want to tempt fate. But he'll be ok, I just know that he will, and before we know it he will be back to his old self."

"Perhaps. But recovery may take some time. Don't expect too much too..."

Her words ended with a gasp as Tessi suddenly jumped onto her lap. The animal had a pink ball in her mouth and she whined through it.

"Oh my," B'Elanna laughed. "What is she up to now?"

"Telling me its walkies time," Kathryn said, trying to control the excited little dog. "I take her this time every day."

"Where do you go?"

"Down to the lake, through the forest, it depends."

"Is that wise?" B'Elanna asked in concern. "With these maniacs sending you death threats should you really be walking through woods alone?"

"I generally stay on my own land so am perfectly safe. My security settings mean that no one can enter my grounds without my approval and only those I've preapproved can land a shuttle."

"But no security system is foolproof, you know that. If one of these maniacs is determined to..."

Kathryn interrupted. "I won't be a prisoner in my own home, B'Elanna. If someone is determined to harm me, then yes, they will find a way, but I sure as hell won't spend my whole life waiting for the shot. I have the best security that there is and that is good enough for me."

"I suppose you're right. I'm just...I'm just worried about you."

"Then don't be. I'll be ok..." Tessi, still wriggling in her arms, whacked her face with the ball. "That is if my dog doesn't kill me."

B'Elanna laughed.

"Fancy a walk? Because I won't get any peace until I take her."

"Sure," B'Elanna smiled. "It'll do me good."

* * *

><p>After an enjoyable walk to the lake and back, Kathryn and B'Elanna ate lunch together, and then B'Elanna went home. Kathryn gave Tessi a bath, as her curly coat was dirty after an hour rolling in mud, and then she got ready to visit Chakotay. B'Elanna was going to visit a little later. But just as Kathryn was putting on her coat, she received an incoming transport request. It was from Chakotay.<p>

Surprised, Kathryn put down her coat. "Accept," she said

Moments later, Chakotay materialized before her. He was wearing a black jacket over black pants and was carrying a bag on his shoulder.

"Hi, Kathryn," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "I was just on my way to see you."

"Then I've saved you a trip."

"But what are you doing here? Have you been discharged?"

"I discharged myself."

"I see," Kathryn said in concern. "I really don't think that's..."

"Up to you to decide. I've just had a round with The Doctor. Don't put me through another."

"But you've just had a serious operation, Chakotay. You need..."

"I need to get away. So that's what I'm doing. I'm going to Trebus."

"Now?"

He nodded.

"But you're in no fit state to pilot a shuttle, Chakotay."

"I don't have to. I'm going by public transport. At least most of the way. I need to do this. I need to find out who I am. Because right now..." Tears flooded his eyes. "I don't know who I am, Kathryn. I don't know what I feel. Everything I felt yesterday I don't feel today."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. The Doctor says I need time to rediscover myself and Trebus is the only place I can do that."

"I understand that. But you don't have to leave right away. Give yourself a couple of days to get over the operation."

"I don't need a couple of days. I don't want a couple of days. I want to be alone."

Kathryn gently put her hand on his arm. "Has something else happened, Chakotay? Has Seven..."

"Called it off between us? Yes, she has. She thinks the same as you, that the implant bonded us. And maybe she's right, I don't know. Because now...I don't know what I feel. I don't know who I am. You were right. Before I was happy. Before I knew who I was. Now...now I'm just confused."

"Give yourself time, Chakotay. Give Seven time too. There's every chance that what you feel for each other is genuine. Love is the greatest mystery of all."

Chakotay's tortured eyes looked deep into hers. "And it never dies, does it?"

"No," Kathryn replied quietly. "Not when it is real. At least, that's what I believe."

"So do I." A tear ran down his cheek. "And I feel it now, Kathryn. I feel it for you. And I don't know why. Because I've always known that I loved you, that I'd loved you before, but I didn't feel it. Didn't feel that love. Not like I feel it now. And it's so powerful, so strong, and I don't know...don't know if I'm supposed to feel it. Don't know if I really do. Everything is so far away, so distant, like...like I'm waking up from a dream. Like my memories are lost in a fog, like I can't see them, not clearly, and yet I can feel them, can remember. But it's like I'm living my whole life all over again, like I'm feeling my life all over again, but feeling it differently."

"That's your brain reprocessing the memories now that the implant is gone," Kathryn said. "When it's done, when it's adjusted, the fog will clear."

"I'm so confused, Kathryn. I'm so confused about who I am, what I feel, what I know. And being here, with you, it's confusing me more. So I'll leave now. Say goodbye to everyone for me. I can't face it."

"I will, Chakotay. But I urge you not to leave. You need to..."

"I won't change my mind. I'm leaving." Suddenly, unexpectedly, he put down his bag and tearfully scooped her in his arms. "Goodbye, Kathryn."

Tearful herself, Kathryn wrapped her arms around him and held him in return. "Goodbye, Chakotay."

They held each other for a long moment, an eternal moment, then Chakotay drew away.

"Let me know when you get there," Kathryn said. "Relay me a message. A couple of lines, anything."

"I will," he promised. "See you...see you whenever."

He then requested a beam out and in seconds the blue beam of the transporter engulfed him. As he dematerialized, Kathryn took one a last look at the man she loved, and then, before she knew it, he was gone.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 6

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Oh no!" Kathryn cried when she walked into her kitchen to find Tessi on a worktop devouring a sponge cake she'd just baked. "Oh, no, no, no!"

This was the first cake in her life she had managed to bake without burning and now it was ruined.

"Oh, naughty girl! Naughty girl!"

She picked the greedy dog up, put her to the floor, and then looked in mortification at her looted cake.

"Oh, Tessi. You've destroyed my masterpiece."

There was no way now she could present it to her Aunt Martha on her impending visit tomorrow, and she had so looked forward to that.

"Why, honey? Whatever possessed you to jump up here? You've never done it before. Well, in the hope you'll never do it again, it's the brig for you."

The animal whined but her cry was drowned out by the bleeps of an incoming message.

"Incoming transport request. Seven of Nine and Naomi Wildman."

"Accept," Kathryn replied.

In seconds, the former drone and Naomi appeared. Seven was dressed in a green catsuit and Naomi was wearing a blue dress.

"Good evening, Admiral," Seven said rather formerly.

"And to you," Kathryn smiled. "Hi, Naomi."

"Hi," Naomi smiled back. Tessi jumped up on her and Naomi tickled her ear. "Is this your dog?"

"It is," Kathryn replied. "My very naughty dog. Look at what she's done to my cake."

Naomi looked at the squashed cake and laughed.

"Most unfortunate," Seven said. "If you baked it, as the smell suggests, it appears to have been your best effort to date."

"Correction," Kathryn teased, "my best turn out to date. I always give cooking my best effort."

"My mistake," Seven smiled.

It was strange seeing Seven smile, even though it had been weeks since the removal of her failsafe device, and Kathryn was still getting used to it.

"What's your dog's name?" Naomi asked.

"Tessi," Kathryn replied.

"I love her."

"So do I. But she really is the naughtiest dog alive. If my hair is gray next time you see me, she's the cause."

Naomi laughed.

"In fact, I was just about to put her in the brig, my name for time-out, but luckily for her you both turned up."

"No wonder she is so welcoming," Seven said. "Our misfortune is her fortune."

"Misfortune?" Kathryn asked. "Is this not exactly a social call?"

"I'm afraid not," Seven replied. "In fact, it's an emergency call."

"I see. Go on."

"As you know, I have recently joined Starfleet." Because of her background and experience, she had been accepted immediately and was now an ensign. "I do not as yet have a position on a starship, but Captain Jenni Carter has summoned me to Starbase FX-5 to discuss the possibility of serving on her ship. I need to leave right away as it is a two day trip. However, I am supposed to be taking care of Naomi until Monday as Samantha and her husband are in space."

"They're visiting my grandmother on Trexi Prime," Naomi said. "She's sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kathryn said.

"So, Admiral," Seven continued. "I was wondering if I could leave Naomi with you. She does not know my aunt."

"Of course," Kathryn said. "I'd love to have you, Naomi."

Naomi smiled. "Thank you, Admiral. I'd love to stay with you too."

"Then it's settled. And enough of this admiral nonsense, you two. Call me Kathryn."

"I am a Starfleet Officer," Seven said, "you are my superior. I should call you admiral."

"But we're hardly in a command structure, Seven. I'm not your commanding officer."

"I would prefer to call you admiral."

Kathryn sighed. "If that is what you wish."

"It is."

"Not me," Naomi said. "I'd like to call you Kathryn. It means then we're friends, doesn't it?."

"Yes," Kathryn smiled.

"Flawed logic," Seven declared. "But I do not have time to debate. I must prepare for my departure."

"When will you be back?" Naomi asked.

"If Captain Carter offers me a position, not for three years. She is captaining a three year exploration mission into deep space."

At this, Naomi's face fell. "That's a long time, Seven. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Seven said sincerely. She then looked up at Kathryn. "You too, Admiral."

"And I you, Seven," Kathryn replied, a lump in her throat. "But are you sure you really want to commit yourself to such a long mission? I know only too well how easy it is to use space as an escape."

"If you are implying that this decision is due to recent events, then you are mistaken. It is totally unrelated. I need the discipline of life in space. Life on Earth is...chaotic."

Kathryn looked at Seven sadly. Although she had come far since she was first severed from the Collective, that drone still lived inside the woman and perhaps would forever. Recovering her humanity completely would perhaps always be impossible. Her relationship with Chakotay had shown a different side of her, but once his implant was removed, Seven had told her she no longer felt connected to him. Perhaps she would always need that kind of link, the way that Vulcans and other races needed their kind of mental connection. And if she did, Kathryn could only hope she would find it again.

"I also have another motive," Seven confessed. "Since my connection with Chakotay was severed, I have been receiving messages from Axum during my regeneration cycles."

"Really?" Kathryn asked. "The drone you were close to in unimatrix zero?"

"Yes. He and several other liberated drones are in a region of space that Captain Carter's ship will be passing through in approximately a year's time. My goal is to find him."

"Then I wish you all the best, Seven. If there is ever anything I can do to help, any strings that I can pull, just relay a message to me and I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you, Admiral." Seven then turned to Naomi. "Goodbye, Naomi. Next time I see you, you'll probably be as tall as me."

Tearfully, Naomi flung her arms around Seven. "Goodbye, Seven. I'll never forget you."

"I hope not," Seven said, hugging the child back. "I certainly will never forget you."

They held each other for a while, then Seven turned to Kathryn.

"Goodbye, Admiral."

Kathryn stepped forward and embraced her. "Goodbye, Seven."

Seven tentatively hugged her back but then drew away. "I will always remember your courage and compassion, Admiral," she said, "and I will always be inspired by both."

"Likewise," Kathryn replied tearfully.

Naomi spoke now. "Neelix always used to say that when someone leaves us for a long time, or forever, we'll see them in our dreams. And it's true, because in mine I see Neelix. So, I'll see you in my dreams, Seven."

Seven put her hand to Naomi's cheek. "And I'll see you in mine."

The former drone then made a beam out request and in seconds was gone. Naomi stood gazing at the spot where she had stood for a long time and Kathryn looked at the child pitifully. Adjusting to life on Earth had been hard for them all, but it had no doubt been hardest for Naomi. Voyager was the only home she'd ever known, the only family, but now she had effectively lost both. For while the Voyager family would always be a family, the members had all spread their wings and gone their separate ways. Losing so many special people in so short a time had to be tough for a little girl. Gently, Kathryn put her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Come with me, Naomi, I'll show you to my guestroom. You can dump your bag, kick off your shoes, and then help me bake another cake. My Aunt Martha is coming tomorrow and I aim to impress."

At this, Naomi turned to her former captain. "In that case, Admiral...Kathryn...what you want to make is a chocobana cake. Neelix showed me how and I can make it just as good as him."

Kathryn smiled. "Then a chocobana cake it is."

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Kathryn and Naomi had made, baked and iced their chocobana cake, which had indeed turned out a triumph, so they cleared up their substantial mess, had a light supper, and then went to bed. Kathryn, a poor sleeper at the best of times, read until midnight, then she turned off her lamp and tried to sleep. She hated the night time, the dark time, the quiet time. It was then that all the haunting ghosts of thought tormented her, the ghosts that daytime's busyness could banish. As she lay there, alone in the dark, there was nothing she could do to stop herself thinking about Chakotay. He had arrived safely at Trebus a month ago, a short message had told her so, but she had heard nothing from him since. Neither had anyone else. The Doctor said there was little cause for concern, that all he needed was time to rediscover himself, but Kathryn couldn't help but worry about him. He had been so troubled when he left, so lost and confused, and seeing him in so much pain hurt her. All she could hope was that time and meditation would bring him peace. Peace. It had always seemed to elude him, always seemed to be within his grasp and yet out of his reach. For her too. There had been so much grief in her life, so much heartache, that moments of peace, true peace, had always been rare.<p>

At last Kathryn's troubled mind fell asleep, but she had not long been sleeping when she was awoken by Tessi's desperate cries. The animal was howling outside her door and scratching it frantically. Kathryn groaned as she woke, but as soon as she did her sharp senses registered smoke. It was all around her, thick and choking. Coughing, she switched on her lamp and looked around. Thick black smoke was gushing under her door and outside the windows clouds of smoke were swirling. There was a roaring noise too, a horrible crackling.

"My God," she cried.

The lodge was on fire. And for the lodge to be on fire, that could only mean one thing, a professional arson attack. An accidental fire would have triggered her fire-alarms and fire-safeties, but these had clearly been disabled.

"Computer," she said. "Re-enable fire-safeties."

There was no response.

"Computer, I said re-enable fire-safeties!"

Nothing. The computer had evidently been disabled too. And if the computer had been disabled, so had the comm system. Help would no doubt come soon, as a computer failure of this nature would trigger an investigation by security, but in the meantime there wasn't a moment to lose. Quickly, Kathryn went over to her door, where Tessi was still whining and scratching, and opened it. As soon as she did, a curtain of smoke gushed against her and she could hardly breathe, hardly see. The smoke choked her throat and burnt her eyes. Tessi started scratching her legs now and Kathryn picked up the frantic creature. She then looked over the banister at the lounge below, but saw nothing but black smoke dancing with blood red flames. The lodge was not just on fire, it was an inferno. Covering her mouth with her nightie, she battled through the smoke to the guestroom and hurried inside with Tessi. Naomi had a nightlight on and this cast a visible glow around the otherwise dark room.

"Wake up, Naomi," she cried. "Wake up!"

The sleeping child stirred awake. "What's...what's happening?"

"The lodge is on fire," Kathryn told her. "We've got to get out."

In the vain hope that the comm system was working, Kathryn picked up the guest comm-phone and tried it.

"Janeway to emergency services."

But, just as she'd expected, there was nothing.

"How is the house on fire?" Naomi asked, coughing as smoke thickened in the room. "Aren't there safeties?"

"They're not working," Kathryn answered. "Help is on its way, I'm sure of it, but we're going to have to get ourselves out." She hurried over to the room's replicator, hoping to replicate a tricorder and other equipment necessary to safely escape, but the replicator was dead. The lodge's power had been shut off.

"Damn!" she cried. Whoever had done this was sure as hell determined to kill her!

Smoke was filling the room fast now and Naomi was beginning to asphyxiate. Kathryn abandoned the replicator and put all her thought into how she was going to save this child's life. There wasn't much time, in minutes the smoke would kill them all. They had to try and get out. "Do you have a tricorder?" she asked the child. "Or any similar device?"

"I...I do," Naomi coughed. She pointed at a table. "Over there."

Kathryn looked and saw a pink kiddie's tricorder. Quickly, she picked it up. It wasn't as sophisticated as an adult's tricorder but it would still give data about their surroundings and help them find a way through the fire to safety. But as Kathryn scanned the lodge, to her horror she found that all access points were blocked. The fire was everywhere. In every hallway, on every staircase. But Kathryn was not going to let Naomi die. There had to be something she could do, some way she could save the child. And then it came to her. Firmly, she grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on," she cried. "Come with me."

Naomi did as she was told, coughing and wheezing all the while, and Kathryn took her to her own bedroom. Struggling for breath herself, she flung Tessi into the child's arms, opened a wardrobe, and quickly pulled out a blue box. Inside was a silver spacesuit, a treasured one that her father had given her for her fourteenth birthday, and she lifted it out.

"Put this on, Naomi," she said. "Quickly."

Naomi went over to her, although walking was hard now, and Kathryn helped her put on the suit. There was an oxygen bottle in the box, which still contained some oxygen, and Kathryn skillfully fixed it to the suit. Then she put the suit's helmet on Naomi's head and switched on the oxygen supply. The suit was big on Naomi, bulky, but not swamping. Kathryn then pulled out an old rucksack from the wardrobe, a red one with air-filters, and she bundled Tessi inside it and closed her in. The rucksack, like the spacesuit, was fireproof and they were going to have to be. Then, without explaining what she was doing, as breath and time was short, she pulled Naomi into the hallway and led her over to the lift. The lift was designed to hold residual energy in the event of an emergency, so if it was behaving as designed, there would be enough power in it to make at least one trip. Desperately, she pressed the call button, and to her infinite relief the lift doors opened. She then ushered Naomi inside and handed her the rucksack.

"I need you to...be brave," she said, every word an effort. "I need you to...save Tessi. Can you...do that?"

Naomi nodded.

"Then I'll send you...downstairs in this lift. When you...get there...walk through the fire...to the front door. Don't be...afraid. The suit will...protect you...the bag will...Tessi. The door is...to your right. There's an...emergency lever. Pull it and...it'll open. Got that?"

Tears filled Naomi's eyes. "But what...what about you?"

"I'll have to...find another...way out. Can you...do it? Can you...do all that?"

Naomi nodded. "But how will you..."

"Stay focussed...Naomi. Be brave. And when...you're out...wait for help...Just wait...Ok?"

Naomi nodded.

Kathryn then closed the lift doors and sent it on its way. As it went, she breathlessly sank to the floor and lay there, chest heaving, studying the tricorder in her hands. On it she could see Naomi and Tessi's lifesigns, and she followed them as the lift took them downstairs. When the lift came to a standstill, their lifesigns moved, and Kathryn watched as they ploughed through fire towards the front door. It was getting hard for Kathryn to see now, hard to even gasp for air, but she was determined to stay conscious. She had to see if Naomi made it, had to know...

And then she did.

Naomi and Tessi were outside. They were safe. Whoever had put the lodge on fire would be long gone by now and help would soon arrive.

Unable to fight anymore, unable to breathe, Kathryn closed her burning eyes and let herself fall into the choking blackness.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 7

2 WEEKS LATER

After a week long journey from Trebus, a journey Chakotay had made alone in a shuttle, he finally reached Earth. As he flew into orbit, he selected his landing co-ordinates, which were Kathryn's lodge, and guided his vessel to a safe landing. He had now completely recovered from the effects of the implant and its removal, and the thick fog that had clouded his mind in the early days was gone. He knew now who he was and he knew what he felt. And what he felt was love, love for the woman he had loved so much for so long, Kathryn Janeway. As soon as the fog had cleared, as soon as he knew who he was, he had left Trebus. He had to see Kathryn, had to tell her that he loved her. He could only hope that she still felt the same. For she had loved him once, of that he was sure, for she had told him in so many different ways.

When the shuttle came to a stop, Chakotay opened its narrow door and stepped out into a fine April drizzle. He then shut the door, locked it, and walked from the stony clearing towards Kathryn's lodge. It was presently veiled by trees, tall fir trees that kissed the crying sky, but as he walked through them he expected to see the lodge before him in all its magnificence. However, when the lodge finally came into view, all he saw was charred ruins. Bewildered, Chakotay scanned the region with his tricorder, just to be sure that he had the right place, and the tricorder confirmed that he did. Chakotay looked again at the ruins and quickly deduced that there'd been a fire. Concern for Kathryn consumed him now and he hit his commbadge.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

Nothing.

"Chakotay to Janeway," he said again.

Still nothing.

His stomach began to churn now and he anxiously struck his commbadge again.

"Chakotay to B'Elanna."

This time there was a response.

"B'Elanna here. Hi, Chakotay."

"I'm at Kathryn's lodge," he said, "or at least what's left of it. What happened? Is she ok?"

"She's alive, but..."

"But what?" Chakotay asked. "Was she in the fire? Is she injured?"

"You'd better come over, Chakotay. Or rather, I'll come there. Stand by."

The connection terminated, but minutes later B'Elanna materialized before him. She was wearing a red coat and black boots and she slowly closed the gap between them. Chakotay could tell from her face that she bore bad news and he braced himself to bear it.

"I didn't want to tell you over the comm," she said. "You deserve this face to face."

"Just tell me how Kathryn is," he answered, tears in his eyes. "Is she hurt?"

"Yes. As you can see, there was a fire. Some maniac put her lodge on fire when she was in it with Naomi. It was a professional arson attack and the place went up in seconds. Kathryn managed to get Naomi out in a spacesuit, but there was only one so Kathryn couldn't escape. Help came fast, but not fast enough to save her without injury. When they beamed her out she was unconscious and had suffered third degree burns to seventy percent of her body. The Doctor has done what he could, but the arsonist contaminated the fire with some kind of chemical combustible that makes burns highly resistant to treatment. If he didn't succeed in killing her, the bastard was determined to disfigure her. She's badly scarred, maybe for life."

Chakotay stared at B'Elanna with an agony she never wanted to see on anyone's face again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Chakotay turned back to the lodge, trembling. Kathryn had always been so beautiful, to him the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and the thought of some bastard doing this to her tore his insides up with profound pain and anger. It was almost more than he could bear. But he had to bear it, he had to be strong. Kathryn was alive, somehow she had survived, and for that he could only thank the gods.

"Where is she?" he asked at last.

"At St Ursula's Hospital in San Francisco."

"I have to see her."

"Of course."

Chakotay's anger began to manifest now and he turned sharply to B'Elanna. "Tell me they've caught the bastard. Tell me he's paying!"

"Not yet," B'Elanna answered. "The police and Starfleet are doing all they can to catch whoever is responsible, but they haven't yet. They think it's a guy with a grudge against us, I mean the Maquis. Apparently this isn't the first attack on a Starfleet Captain that was a Maquis sympathizer. I know Kathryn wasn't exactly, but because she integrated us into her crew, in some eyes that's the same thing. The attack on her follows the same pattern as the other attacks. Threatening letters followed by an assassination attempt. Three captains have been killed."

A tear ran down Chakotay's cheek. "But why Kathryn? If he hates us Maquis, why not come after us?"

"I don't know, Chakotay. Maybe because he feels she has betrayed Starfleet in some way by having us as part of her crew. Who can say what a madman thinks? But according to Detective Ronwell, who is heading the investigation, they're very close to finding him."

"They'd better be," Chakotay cried. "They'd so damn better be!"

He turned back to the lodge, a tortured figure, and all B'Elanna could do was reach out and put her hand on his arm.

"I really am sorry," she said. "I know you love her, or at least you did before the implant messed with things. And, now that it's gone, I'm guessing you do again."

"I do," he said tearfully. "I don't think I ever stopped. The implant it just...it made me forget."

"I understand. And she does too. I was ready to send you to the gallows over Seven. I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now but Kathryn's well being." He turned back to B'Elanna. "How is she taking it?"

"It's hard to say. You know Kathryn. She always puts on a brave face. But I think she's finding it harder to come to terms with than she's letting on. I think, mainly, because she's worried how you will react. Every woman wants to be attractive to the man she loves and she loves you. I know because she's told me. So, don't let her push you away, Chakotay. She's always been strong for us. Now we have to be strong for her."

"I won't let her down," he said.

"I know you won't. But visiting isn't for another two hours. How about we go to my place? I'll tell you more about what happened."

"Ok," Chakotay replied. "I'll leave my shuttle here and beam back with you."

B'Elanna squeezed his arm. "Good plan."

She then requested a double transport and in seconds they dematerialized.

* * *

><p>St Ursula's was a small hospital set in a beautiful park and Chakotay arrived there as soon as visiting hours commenced. A kind young woman at reception gave him Kathryn's room number, but when Chakotay reached the ward he was denied entry through the doors by security.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sir," a tall black security guard said. "But only authorized visitors are allowed beyond this point. Please tell me your name and who you are here to see."

"I'm Commander Chakotay," he replied. "And I'm here to see Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

The man smiled. "Just as I thought. One moment, Sir. I need to inform the Admiral that you're here."

He disappeared into a small office, closed the door, and then reappeared.

"I'm sorry, Commander," he said, "but the Admiral doesn't wish to see you."

Chakotay flinched. He hadn't expected that.

"In which case," the man continued, "I must ask you to leave."

But Chakotay didn't budge. "I'm not going anywhere until I've seen the Admiral," he said defiantly. "You can tell her that."

"I'm sorry, Commander, but you must leave. Without the Admiral's authorization, I can't let you in."

"Then let me speak to her over the comm. Please."

"I'm sorry, that is not permitted. Now, if you don't leave voluntarily, I will be forced to beam you out."

"But..."

"It's your choice, Commander."

Seeing that he had no other option, Chakotay reluctantly relented.

"Ok," he said. "I'll go. But tell the Admiral I'll be back."

With that, he turned around and left.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 8

Wrapped in a silky blue robe, and sitting alone on a small balcony that led off her hospital room, Kathryn gazed out vacantly at the beautiful park beyond. Her once bobbed hair was short, so short that it almost looked shaven, and even from a distance disfiguring scars were visible. On her face, a scar tore across her left cheek, another covered her right temple, and a third ran from her chin to her right ear. The left side of her neck was a mesh of melted flesh and the back of her right hand was nothing but bubbled skin. Underneath her robe, more scars graced her body, and some areas were so sensitive that just the slightest of touches stung. The Doctor was doing everything he could to try and develop a treatment, one that would reduce, if not remove, her scars, but so far with no success. There was, as The Doctor had warned from the outset, every possibility that she was scarred for life and Kathryn had to accept that.

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the room behind her, high heels that echoed all around, but thinking they belonged to a nurse, Kathryn ignored them. Nurses came and went all day and she was not in the mood for talking. But then the footsteps walked onto the balcony and a familiar voice spoke.

"Hi, Kathryn."

The voice was B'Elanna's.

Slowly, Kathryn turned away from the park and greeted her. "Hi, B'Elanna."

"I could skirt around the point," B'Elanna said, sitting in an empty chair opposite, "but you and I both know why I'm here."

Kathryn nodded and lowered her eyes. "Chakotay."

"He really wants to see you, Kathryn. He really needs to see you."

"I know," Kathryn said quietly. "And I need to see him. I need to know if he's ok. I've been so worried about him. But I can't face him, B'Elanna. When security said last night that he was here I panicked. I don't want him to see me like this."

B'Elanna took Kathryn's scarred hand in hers. "I understand that. But he loves you, Kathryn. He loves you like he always did. All the confusion in his head has gone now. Scars won't change how he feels."

Kathryn pulled her hand away. "They will, B'Elanna. There's no way I can be attractive to him now."

"Chakotay isn't that shallow. Someone you know say that?"

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "Just let it go, B'Elanna. Just tell me how he is. Is he really ok now?"

"He is. He's just going crazy with worry about you."

A brief silence.

"Where is he?"

"Outside...in the park."

Kathryn glanced at the park, looking to see if she could spot him amongst the strolling figures, but she could not. Gently, B'Elanna put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "Shall I go get him?"

Kathryn hesitated, but then nodded.

"Ok then," B'Elanna smiled. "I will."

But as B'Elanna got to her feet, Kathryn caught her arm. "No," she cried. "Not yet. I need..."

"The courage that beat the borg," B'Elanna said. "So muster it, Kathryn."

"I don't know if I can," she answered tearfully. "And I don't know if I can do this anymore...me and Chakotay. I just don't have the strength. All those years on Voyager, all those years of having to keep a distance, all the sacrifices and denials, all the broken hopes and shattered dreams, and then all this with the implant. It's been hell and I just can't do it any more. Chakotay and I are just not meant to be and we both have to accept that."

"This is your scars talking," B'Elanna said, sitting again. "It isn't the Kathryn Janeway I know. The Kathryn Janeway I know never gives up on anything. Least of all on love. I know it's been tough for you and Chakotay over the years, I can't imagine how tough, but if something is worth having it's worth fighting for. Remember, the course of true love never did run smooth. And that's what you have. True love."

Kathryn gazed sadly at the park. "I don't think it exists, B'Elanna."

"Of course it does. And you know it does."

"I don't. The romantic me that got swept to the delta quadrant she's...she's a lifetime ago."

"But is still inside you. Don't let her go. Don't let the bastard that did this to you kill her forever. If he does then he's won."

"It isn't about winning, B'Elanna. It's about what's best for Chakotay. Somewhere out there is a woman to make him happy. I'm not her. I never have been and never will be now."

"That's nonsense. I know that right now you're feeling unattractive, and that has to make you all the more aware of just how attractive Chakotay is, but I've known him a long time, longer than I've known anyone, and I've never seen him look at any woman the way he looks at you. He loves you, truly and deeply, and what's best for him is you. No woman will ever love him the way you do and no woman will ever be as good for him. You're made for each other. And you found each other in the most incredible of circumstances. If there's such a thing as meant to be, you're it. So let him see you, Kathryn. Let him tell you for himself that he loves you."

Another tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "I know you mean well, B'Elanna, and I know you believe what you say. But it's too late for Chakotay and me. I'm done. I can't hope any more. I can't dream any more. And I don't want him in my life any more. It hurts too much."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. It's better for both of us if we go our separate ways."

"Chakotay won't agree. Just talk to him, Kathryn. Just give him a chance. Isn't everything you've been through, everything you've meant to each other, worth that?"

"It's worth a goodbye," Kathryn said. "And that's what we have to do. We have to say goodbye. We need to. So, you go and get him. We may aswell get it over with."

"Ok," B'Elanna replied. "I'll go get him." She wasn't going to argue about the goodbye. That would be for Chakotay to do. All that mattered was getting Kathryn to see him. "And I won't let you change your mind this time."

With that, B'Elanna got up and left.

* * *

><p>B'Elanna found Chakotay where she had left him, sitting alone before an ornamental pond that glistened in the morning sun. He was gazing at the water, lost in troubled thought, and B'Elanna's heart went out to him. He was a good man, a brave man, and he deserved to be happy. But he never had been, not really. The Maquis years had been difficult years, years of devastating grief and raging anger for the massacre of his family, and the Voyager years had been lonely ones. The happiest she had ever seen him in all their years of friendship was during a short time of shoreleave in the third year of their journey home. To boost crew morale, which was very low at the time, they had taken a few days off from traveling to enjoy the wonders of a beautiful m-class planet. One such wonder was a golden stream that wound through a forest of giant trees. While walking beside it, looking for Harry, B'Elanna had seen, unseen, Kathryn and Chakotay sitting together underneath a shading tree. They were talking and laughing and there was such a joy between them, such a tenderness, that B'Elanna had known in that moment that they loved each other. It was an image of love she had never forgotten, and one she wanted to see in them again. It was so unfair that two such wonderful people, two people with so much love and compassion in their hearts, so much love for each other, were so lost and unhappy.<p>

When Chakotay saw B'Elanna approach, he slowly got to his feet. "Well?"

"She'll see you," B'Elanna said.

Relief filled Chakotay's eyes and he smiled. "Thank you, B'Elanna."

Chakotay then left the pond and walked towards the hospital. Kathryn's room was on the third floor of the west wing and this time security granted him access to the ward. It was a small ward of eight private rooms and Kathryn's was the last. When he reached it, the room's silver door was closed, but a flashing amber button beside it invited him to open it. Chakotay did and then stepped into the room. All kinds of emotions were raging around inside him, all battling with each other, but he appeared the model of calm as he looked around the room for the woman he loved. But he could not see her. All he could see was the room. It was large, elegant for a hospital room, and was full of cards and flowers from well-wishers all over the Federation. Chakotay then saw that there was a glass door leading onto a small balcony and he could only conclude that Kathryn was there. Slowly, he made his way onto the balcony and, sure enough, he found Kathryn. She was standing before him, her back towards him, and was looking out at the park. Tears filled Chakotay's eyes at the sight of her. Even though he couldn't see her face, she looked so lonely, so broken, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her forever. But he did not. Instead he just spoke.

"Hi, Kathryn."

At these words, at his presence, Kathryn visibly tensed and it was a long moment before she acknowledged him. And, when she did, she did not turn around.

"Hi, Chakotay."

"I'm sorry," he said, maintaining their distance, "about the fire. If I knew who was responsible I'd kill him."

Kathryn lowered her head. "I...I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather talk about you. How are you?"

"Fully recovered."

"I'm glad. I've been worried about you."

Chakotay stepped closer and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Ditto."

But at his touch, Kathryn turned away from him, her back still to him.

"I don't know what B'Elanna's told you," she said, "but the only reason I've agreed to see you is so we can say goodbye. We need that. We deserve that."

"I'm not here to say goodbye," Chakotay answered. "I'm here to say I love you."

At this, Kathryn's control buckled and she let out a sob. "Don't, Chakotay. Please. It's too late for us."

"I don't believe that. I love you with every fiber of my being. And I believe you love me."

"I do, but..."

"But nothing. Scars won't change how I feel." He tried again to touch her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders, and this time she did not move away. "So turn around, Kathryn. Let me see you."

"I can't," she said tearfully. "And I can't do this anymore...us...I can't fight anymore."

"Then don't. We're home, Kathryn. We made it. There's no reason at all why we can't be together. So don't keep fighting. Just let me love you. Please."

"But thirty percent of my body is scarred. Maybe for life. I can live with that, I've never been vain...well, except when it comes to my hair...but I can't ask you to live with it too."

"You are not your scars, Kathryn. You are you. And I love you. I love you for your strength, your wisdom, your courage, and for everything that has always been between us. And it's there now, that connection, that chemistry. I have never felt it with anyone else and I know I never will. There's no one for me but you, Kathryn, and to me you will always be beautiful."

"But I'm not, I..." She broke away from him, clutched the balcony. "Just go, Chakotay. Just leave my life."

"I can't do that."

"You must. For both our sakes. Because I can't do this. I can't..."

The last of her resolved dissolved now and she wept painfully. Chakotay had never seen her weep before, not like this, and he never wanted to again. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and gathered her in his arms. Kathryn made no resistance, she couldn't, and he cradled her against him as she sobbed.

"If you really don't want me in your life," he said softly, "then of course I will leave it. We will say goodbye right now and never see each other again. But I know that isn't what you want. I know because you want what I want. And that is to be together. We belong together. You've just convinced yourself that your scars mean I can't love you, that I won't want to make love to you. And that hurts, Kathryn. It hurts because my love for you is so much greater than that. Just as I hope yours is for me. But if you're really sure your scars mean I can't love you, that they will make me walk away, then let me see them."

In his arms, Kathryn stirred, and then she drew away so he could look at her. As she did, Chakotay braced himself for the worst that a fire could do, but when her scarred face came into view, all he saw was the face he loved. But there was so much pain in that face, so much sorrow in the blue downcast eyes that refused to look into his. Tenderly, Chakotay brushed his fingers against the scar on her cheek, and then he kissed the one on her forehead.

"You're still beautiful," he whispered. "My beautiful, beautiful, Kathryn."

At this, Kathryn wept again, but this time from joy, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chakotay hugged her back and they held each other tight, held each other long.

"So," Chakotay said after a while. "Still want me to leave your life?"

Kathryn drew away with a smile. "No, Sir. Not ever."

Chakotay smiled in return and then took her hand in his with a kiss. "I love you, Kathryn. I need you. And I promise you, just as I did all those years ago, that I will always be here at your side."

A happy tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and she squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Chakotay. And for the rest of my life I'll show you how much."

Chakotay's eyes moistened at the words it seemed he had waited forever to hear and he gently put his hand to her cheek. Then, as they lost themselves in each other, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Kathryn kissed him back and the world around them faded away as they shared the kiss of a lifetime.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 9

A WEEK LATER

"Oh," Kathryn groaned from her hospital bed as she opened a package her Aunt Martha had sent via Phoebe. "Not another jar of cookies."

Phoebe laughed. "You shouldn't have told her you love them. At least, not quite so much. That's it for you now. She'll bake you these cookies forever."

"I think you're right. Care to take this batch? I've already loaded four jars on B'Elanna, three on Chakotay, two on Reg Barclay and one on Harry Kim. I'm running out of cookie lovers."

"Sure," Phoebe smiled. "I'll take it. The old man next door will eat anything."

Kathryn laughed.

"But it wouldn't do you any harm to down some yourself, Kath. You've gotten terribly thin."

Kathryn handed her sister the cookie jar. "Concern noted."

"What you need is a month of Mom's home roasts and some TLC." She sat in a red velour chair beside the bed. "Talking of which, how are things going with Chakotay? _Are _they still going?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he wasn't here last time I visited and he isn't here today."

"He's busy redecorating his place for when I move in. Which will be as soon as The Doctor lets me out of this prison."

Phoebe's eyes widened the size of saucers. "You're moving in with him?"

"Yes."

"But so soon? What are you thinking?"

"That I want to live with the man I love. What else?"

"You tell me. Because this isn't like you, Kath. This whole thing with Chakotay isn't like you. I haven't said anything, because I didn't want to upset you, but I can't stand by and let you ruin your life. Have you forgotten how you ended up in the delta quadrant? Have you forgotten he was the criminal you were meant to be capturing? Because I think you have, Kath. I think you've forgotten that he is a criminal. You deserve better. You can have better. Chakotay has nothing to..."

Kathryn interrupted. "Enough, Phoebe. I won't have you talk about Chakotay like that. I certainly won't have you say he's not good enough for me. If anything, he's a great deal too good for me. He's a kind and brave man who has kept his integrity in the face of unimaginable tragedy and heartache and he deserves only respect."

"From who? You? Where was your respect for him when you were out to capture him? Where was your compassion for his plight then? He's the same man, Kath. He's the same man you would have thrown in jail."

"Yes, he's the same man I was out to capture. And that says more about Chakotay's magnanimity than it does about me. He had every reason to resent me, every reason to incite mutiny, but he didn't. From the very start he treated me with regard and respect. Many Maquis captains would have killed me. And the respect was mutual. I respected the Starfleet Officer he had been, I respected the reasons for his deflection, and I respected him as my First Officer. Yes, we started out on opposite sides, and had all gone to plan we would have fought each other, but things didn't go to plan and I, for one, thank heaven that they didn't. In him I've found...everything."

"But is he really the man you think he is, Kath? I don't want him to break your heart. There's been too much pain in your life already. And I'm worried that he will. Sure he's good looking, sure he's charming, but men who resort to violence are dangerous. And let's face it, Kath, you're not the easiest of people to live with. You rile me up something terrible and I'm as easy going as they come. I'm worried he'll hurt you in every sense."

Kathryn took her sister's hand and squeezed it. "Then don't, Phoebe. Chakotay would never hurt me, not ever. He'd give his life for mine. I know this for a fact because he's risked it so many times to save me. Our journey home was an incredible journey, but it was an incredibly dangerous one too, more dangerous than you can ever imagine. There were times of absolute horror. But no matter what we went through, no matter how tough things got, Chakotay was there by my side. And he's still by my side. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You're right, Kath. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through out there. You must know Chakotay better than...better than you've ever known anyone. And he does love you, I can see that. I just...he comes with a package, Kath. A dangerous one. He has a criminal past and many enemies. One of those enemies has already tried to kill you. How can I not be worried?" Tears filled her eyes. "I've only just got you back after thinking I'd lost you forever. I don't want to lose you again."

"I understand. But I have enemies of my own, Phoebe. People who don't agree with the decision I made to integrate the Maquis into my crew, people who don't agree with other decisions I made in the delta quadrant, people who hate me because they have to hate someone. It makes no difference whether Chakotay and I are a couple or not. We weren't a couple when my lodge was torched."

"That's true."

"Chakotay and I love each other, very much, and we have a chance of happiness now that we never thought we'd have. That's all that matters."

"I just want you to be sure, Kath, sure that you're doing the right thing. But if you are sure, if Chakotay really is the one to make you happy, then I wish you both well."

"Thanks, Phoebe."

"One thing's for sure," Phoebe said with a cheeky grin, "he'll make you happy in bed."

Kathryn slapped her sister's hand as she released it. "Let's not go there."

"Oh, but I want to. Tell me, sis, did you really never jump his bones?"

Kathryn laughed. "I'm not in the habit of jumping men's bones."

"But you must have jumped him at least once. I would have."

"Phoebe Janeway, you hypocrite."

"And said I was under mind-control at the time. In fact, I'd have been under mind-control every time I needed a little pick-me-upper."

"Well, that's not me."

"No. You're the ultimate romantic." She put her hand to her heart. "'I love you, Kathryn. Marry me, Kathryn'."

"Nothing wrong with romance, Phoebe."

"Not saying there is. But wouldn't you have liked to make mad passionate love to him across the desk in your ready room?"

Kathryn smiled. "The thought crossed my mind."

"I knew it. God, I don't know how you restrained yourself. I couldn't have."

Kathryn said nothing. There wasn't anything she felt she could say. Nothing that would help Phoebe understand what her life was like on Voyager, how heavy the burden was she carried, how dangerous their journey was, how she had to be focussed every single moment of every single day. Yes, there had been times when she had fantasized about Chakotay, but most days she was so busy that she had no time to think about anything except the problem at hand. A passionate love affair had been out of the question. It had been hard, keeping a distance between them, fighting the attraction, but the hardest thing for her, the hardest times, had been the dark times, the lonely times, the loneliness of life without affection. In those dark and lonely times, those times when she suffered, when Chakotay suffered, all she wanted was to comfort and be comforted, it was a natural instinct of love. But it was something their positions denied them. The closer they got to the line, that ever fragile line between them, the harder it would have been to draw back. But she couldn't expect Phoebe to understand. There were so many things about their journey that their families and old friends would never understand. They could only be understood by those who had shared it.

"But then," Phoebe went on, "I don't have your discipline. I never did. The wildest thing about you has always been your hair."

Kathryn had to laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Suddenly, the door opened and Chakotay came in. He was wearing a brown jacket over black pants and in his hands was a glittering red box.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," Kathryn smiled in return.

Phoebe got to her feet as he approached the bed. "Glad to see you here, Chakotay."

There was an unmistakable sarcasm in her tone and Kathryn drew attention to the box he was holding before she could make further digs. "What do you have there, mister?"

"A little something for you," he smiled. "Here."

Kathryn took the box eagerly and quickly opened it. "Oh," she exclaimed as she looked inside. "A mini coffee replicator! Oh, how delightful!" She glanced at her sister. "You see, Phoebe, a man that knows my heart!" She then smiled at Chakotay and kissed him. "Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome," he said.

"But where in the universe did you find it? I've never seen one." She held up her hand. "No, don't tell me, or I'll have to get a dozen."

Phoebe spoke now. "Well, I'd better be off. See you later, sis."

"Later," Kathryn smiled.

"Goodbye, Chakotay."

"Goodbye," he replied.

Phoebe then left with Aunt Martha's jar of cookies and the door closed behind her.

"I get the feeling," Chakotay said when she was gone, "that your sister doesn't like me very much."

"She's just wary of you. And that's because she doesn't know you. When she does, she'll love you. Just not as much as I do."

Chakotay smiled at that and then they kissed, a kiss that was only interrupted by The Doctor.

"Hello, lovebirds," he said as he walked into the room. "How are we both today? Or need I ask?"

"We're good," Kathryn smiled. She picked up her gift and showed it to The Doctor. "Look what Chakotay's given me. A mini coffee replicator."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Hardly the best gift, Commander, for a coffeeholic in hospital. I thought you agreed with me that the Admiral needs to cut down."

"I do," he said. "That's why this machine only makes decaff."

Kathryn's face fell at this, but then she laughed. "Devious, Mister Chakotay."

"Admirably, Admiral," The Doctor teased. "But you won't be a coffeeholic in hospital much longer. You may go home this evening."

"Really? This evening?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, about time. I was beginning to think you were going to keep me couped up here forever."

"No, just as long as I could get away with. Because I know you, Admiral. One foot out of here and you'll be flying around at warp speed. Your body has been through hell, yet again, and you need to rest."

Chakotay spoke. "I'll see to it that she does, Doctor."

"Then I'll wish you more luck in that than you ever had on Voyager. But seriously, Admiral, you must take it easy for the next few weeks. Work is absolutely out of the question."

Kathryn took Chakotay's hand in hers. "I completely agree, Doctor."

"Ah," The Doctor smiled, catching her drift. "I see it's the idle wild of love for you too. Well, if I'd have known the Commander's attentions would have this effect on you, I would have prescribed them years ago." His commbadge bleeped and flashed. "That's me wanted. I'll see you again this afternoon, Admiral."

"Ok, Doctor," Kathryn replied. "And thank you for the good news."

At this, a sadness filled The Doctor's eyes. "I only wish I had better. But I promise you, Admiral, I won't stop until I've found a treatment."

"Which I greatly appreciate. But there may come a time when we need to call it quits. A wise man once told me that there is a certain peace to be found in acceptance, and he was right. I've accepted this is how I look now. Maybe you should too."

"Not until I have explored every option. But it's good that you accept your condition. And I'd like to say I think you have displayed great courage throughout all this."

"That's not exactly true," Kathryn answered. "But thank you."

The Doctor smiled and then went on his way. As the doors closed behind him, Kathryn lay back against her pillows and gazed at Chakotay. "So, wise man, looks like I'm finally getting out of here."

"Yes," Chakotay smiled. "But I didn't know you paid that much attention to what I said on New Earth. I thought you were more interested in the monkey."

Kathryn laughed. "I guess it seemed that way. But I have every word of your ancient legend engraved in my heart."

Chakotay smiled and then they kissed softly.

"The only question now," Kathryn said as they drew away, "is where do we spend tonight? I'm guessing your place is far from romantic right now with paint pots and ladders everywhere."

"Actually," Chakotay replied, "the decorating is all done."

"Really? You've finished? Perfect timing!"

"Yes. But that isn't the only question." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gold velvet box. "Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?"

At these words, tears filled Kathryn's eyes, but they were not tears of joy, and she did not take the box.

"I love you," she said quietly, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but marriage...I'm sorry. Engagements and me are bad luck."

"I'm not asking you to engage with me," Chakotay answered. "I'm asking you to marry me. Open the box, Kathryn."

Kathryn took the box, somewhat reluctantly, and opened it. Inside, nestled in white velvet, were two gold wedding rings.

"There's a magnificent gazebo in this park," Chakotay went on. "It's made of the finest white marble and overlooks a glittering pond. I want to marry you there tonight in the golden glow of the setting sun. Just you, me, your loved ones, and the registrar. So, I'll ask again. Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?"

Kathryn gazed into his eyes and smiled a beautiful smile. "How can my romantic heart say no?"

"Then you will?"

Kathryn nodded. "I will."

Chakotay laughed from joy and scooped her in his arms. Kathryn laughed too and they held each other happily.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 10

Sitting by a table on the balcony of her hospital room, Kathryn replicated herself a cup of coffee from the mini replicator Chakotay had given her, and then continued to browse through a glossy catalogue of wedding dresses. Although her wedding to Chakotay was going to be a small affair, she wanted it to be traditional, and a traditional wedding demanded a traditional dress. The guest list was small, just a few close family and friends, but the intimacy of the ceremony made it even more special. Kathryn's only regret was that neither Chakotay's sister or Tuvok could be present. Trebus and Vulcan were simply too far away for them to make it at such short notice.

Suddenly, the half closed balcony door was pushed open and Phoebe appeared.

"Well," she said, "you don't half move fast. This morning you were moving in with him, this afternoon you're marrying him."

"Actually, it's this evening," Kathryn replied. "And if you're here to lecture me about how I'm making a terrible mistake, save your breath."

"I've said all I have to say, Kath. You're clearly head over heels for Chakotay and nothing I say is going to make a difference. I'd rather you have a fling with him and get him out of your system, but I know that's not you. So, I'll wish you well. Because I do, Kath. I only want the best for you."

"I know, Phoebe. And I appreciate your honesty. But Chakotay really is what's best for me. He isn't the man you think he is. Trust my judgment."

"I guess I have to. But you can't blame a sister for being protective."

"No. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably feel the same. But you can let your guard down. Chakotay is protective enough for the two of you."

"Really?"

"Suffocatingly so. He really loves me, Phoebe. The fact that he wants to marry me when I look like this should be proof enough."

Phoebe sat opposite her sister. "The truth is, Kath, marriage doesn't mean as much to some people as it does to others. I don't doubt that Chakotay loves you, I'm just not convinced that he's good for you, or that he'll stick around for the long haul. But I hope with all my heart that I'm wrong." She took Kathryn's hand. "So the two of you prove me wrong, ok?"

Kathryn squeezed her hand. "Ok."

"So, who exactly is coming to this wedding?"

"Well, we want to keep things small. I'm hoping you'll be there, Mom, Aunt Martha, The Doctor, the Paris's, Harry, Reg Barclay and the Wildmans. I've asked Naomi to be my bridesmaid. After the fire, after all the adjustments she's had to make of late, she needs a boost."

"No kidding. How is she doing?"

"Very well. She's a tough kid, she had to be on Voyager, and she seems to have come to terms with the ordeal. I'm just so damned angry that whoever did this to me put her life in danger that way. It was a close call. Too close. But I'm very proud of Naomi. She kept her cool and did everything I said. The outcome could so easily have been very different."

"She certainly is quite a heroine. But so are you." Phoebe's eyes moistened. "And I'm so proud to be your sister."

"Oh Phoebe," Kathryn replied, "I'm proud of you too. And, if you can stomach it, I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

Phoebe smiled. "On one condition. You don't make me wear pink."

Kathryn laughed. "Deal."

"So, what are you wearing? What's Naomi?"

"I have no idea what Naomi's going to wear. It's so short notice that I'm leaving that up to Samantha. But, for myself, I was thinking of this dress..." She pointed to a dress on the page before her. "What do you think?"

The dress was full length, high necked, and had long sleeves.

"Great if you plan on being a nun," Phoebe replied. She pointed to a dress on the opposite page that had a classy halter neckline and a flared skirt. "You want something like this."

Kathryn tensed. "I need to cover my scars, Phoebe."

"Oh Kath, no one will notice them. All they will see is a beautiful bride."

"They will notice them. How can they not? And if they're on display, how can they not look? It's a natural instinct. But if my scars are out of sight then they're out of mind."

"I guess, but this dress is too severe, Kath. At least have a lower neckline. Only one side of your neck is scarred and that can easily be hid with a veil. Or even with your hair. Because you're going to have The Doctor grow it, right?"

"I suppose I could do that. Chakotay always said he liked my hair long. I could have it loose over my shoulders."

"Absolutely. You'll look stunning, Kath."

Kathryn picked up the catalogue and flicked through it. "There was a dress I loved on the fifth page. It had..." She found the page and showed her sister the dress. "This one."

The dress was a gorgeous white satin gown that had a beautiful heart-shaped neckline, long lacy sleeves, and a cinderella skirt.

"Oh, that's perfect," Phoebe cried. "Just perfect!"

"Then it's settled," Kathryn smiled. "I'll have this one. Now all I have to choose are shoes. What do you think? White or silver?"

"White, definitely. Leave the silver to me. Because if you're getting me in a dress, it's silver or red, and red isn't lucky at weddings."

Kathryn laughed. "Ok, silver you are."

"What will Chakotay be wearing?"

"I don't know. Clothes, I hope."

"Maybe he'll come in full Indian costume. Wouldn't that be a treat on the eyes?"

Kathryn poked Phoebe in the shoulder. "Phoebe Janeway, stop eyeing up my husband-to-be."

"Oh, how can a hotblooded woman help it? He's dead sexy, Kath."

"And mine, so eyes off."

Phoebe laughed. "I'll do my best, sis." She then kissed Kathryn's forehead. "Come on, let's get this dress replicated. I want to see it on you!"

* * *

><p>As the Californian sun set over the park, Chakotay waited in the gazebo for his bride to appear. He was handsomely dressed in a white suit, and the red glow of the sun reflected on a shimmering silver waistcoat he was wearing. Behind him, standing close together, were the guests. Aunt Martha, a chubby woman with short silver hair, was standing with Kathryn's mother, Gretchen, and the two women were already dabbing wet eyes, while B'Elanna was standing with Harry, The Doctor and Reg Barclay. Standing before Chakotay was the registrar, a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes, while best man Tom Paris was beside him, holding the wedding rings on a white cushion. Tessi was present too, a little pink bow around her neck, and Samantha Wildman was having a difficult time controlling her. The lively little creature wanted to jump up on everyone, chew their clothes, and eat the beautiful three tiered wedding cake that was displayed on a table. Since the fire, Tessi had been staying with the Wildmans, as she had proved too much of a handful for B'Elanna, who had taken care of Naomi until her parents returned from space. Also on the table, which was lavishly decorated, were bottles of champagne, crystal glasses, and an ornate gold bowl. Soft classical music played while the guests waited for the bride and around the gazebo silver fairy lights twinkled.<p>

At last, the music changed to "here comes the bride" and all eyes turned to a gold path that led to the gazebo. It was graced on both sides with tall trees of white blossoms and down the avenue walked Kathryn on the arm of Admiral Paris. Chakotay could hardly breathe at the sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning in the gown she was wearing and her auburn hair trailed over her shoulders and merged with a lacy veil that fell down her back from a glittering tiara. Behind her, in dresses of silver and blue respectively, walked Phoebe and Naomi. They held white posies and Naomi was the picture of pride and happiness as they approached the great gazebo. As they did, Chakotay held out his hand to Kathryn and she took it with a smile. Then they turned to the registrar and the pretty woman addressed the guests.

"Welcome all," she smiled. "We are gathered here in this beautiful park, on this beautiful night, to join in marriage two very special people: Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay. But it is not as Admiral and Commander they come before us now, it is simply as Kathryn and Chakotay, a woman and a man who wish to commit their lives to each other in love. Seven years ago they were enemies, but during the journey of their lives, an incredible journey that has inspired the entire Federation, they fell in love. We are here to celebrate that love and to wish you, Kathryn and Chakotay, every happiness in your life together. Now, before we begin, Chakotay would like to say a few words."

"As you all know," Chakotay began, "I am a Native American. I was raised in a tribe that keeps alive many ancient rituals and ceremonies, and I would like to share one of those with you today. It is a wedding ritual." He picked up the gold bowl from the table and held it up. "This is a balm of Wild Columbine, a flower sacred to my people. Before a bride and groom make their vows, they rub each others hands with this balm, in the hope it will bless them with a long and happy life together. In the tradition of my tribe I will now perform that ritual."

He handed the bowl to the registrar and then dipped his hands into the creamy white lotion. Then he gently took Kathryn's left hand in his and sensually rubbed it with the balm. Kathryn gazed up at him as he did, aware of nothing but him and his touch. He then did the same to her scarred hand and kissed it tenderly before speaking.

"Oh Great Spirit," he said, "maker of the universe, breather of life, bless us as we make our two hearts one. May our love always be a sun to keep us warm, a moon to light our nights, and a sky full of stars to guide our way. In times of trial let it be a shelter, a refuge from the lonely storms of life, a sanctuary of comfort. Bless us, oh god of gods, as we embark upon life's voyage together, a voyage into troubled seas and calm. I pray we never lose our way, never let our love drown in a sea of sorrows, but always find our anchor in each other. Grace us with wisdom, courage, faithfulness and loyalty, so we will love each other all the days of our life. Amen."

As the prayer ended, Kathryn smiled at him through tears and Chakotay tenderly squeezed her hands.

The registrar then spoke. "We will now proceed with the vows. Chakotay, do you take this woman, Kathryn Janeway, as your lawful wife? To love her, to honor her, to comfort and to cherish her, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Chakotay smiled. "I do."

"Kathryn Janeway, do you take this man, Chakotay, as your lawful husband? To love him, to honor him, to comfort and to cherish him, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kathryn nodded. "I do."

The registrar then turned to Tom. "Mr Paris, the rings."

Tom stepped forward with the rings. As he did, Chakotay picked up the bride's and gently slipped it on her finger.

"I, Chakotay, give you, Kathryn Janeway, this ring as a symbol of our marriage."

Kathryn then picked up the groom's ring and slipped it on his finger.

"I, Kathryn Janeway, give you, Chakotay, this ring as a symbol of our marriage."

The registrar then joined their hands together and lay hers over them. "It now gives me great joy to pronounce you husband and wife."

At this, Kathryn and Chakotay shared a joyful smile and then, to the cheers of the guests, sealed their union with a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 11

After celebrating the wedding with champagne and cake, it was time for everyone to go home, so Kathryn and Chakotay said goodbye to their guests. The Wildmans were the last of non-family to leave, and Naomi said a tearful farewell to Tessi.

"I'm really going to miss you," she said, hugging the little dog. "I hope you won't forget me."

Samantha, who was standing by Kathryn, spoke to her former captain.

"Naomi's become very attached to Tessi, Admiral. They spend all their time together and even sleep in the same room. I've tried to discourage it but they're inseparable."

"Then perhaps they should stay that way," Kathryn said. "How would you feel about keeping Tessi?"

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," Samantha replied. "She's your dog."

"Yes, but I can get another. If she's bonded with Naomi, and Naomi with her, that's what it's all about. Besides, as much as I love her, she's a terrible handful."

Samantha laughed. "I won't argue with that. But are you sure?"

Kathryn put her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "I am." She then went over to Naomi, whose face was buried in Tessi's golden fur. "You've become very fond of Tessi, haven't you?"

Naomi looked up, her face tear stained. "She's my best friend."

"Then how would you like to keep her?"

The child's sad face lit up. "Really? As in forever?"

Kathryn nodded. "My father always used to say that we don't choose a dog, a dog chooses us. Tessi has clearly chosen you. After all, you are her heroine."

"I suppose I am," Naomi smiled.

"Just promise me one thing, that you'll always take good care of her."

"I will," Naomi swore. "Always."

Kathryn smiled and put her hand to the child's cheek. Then she ruffled Tessi's head.

"You be a good girl for Naomi, do you hear? No more eating cakes!"

"It's too bad the fire ruined our cake," Naomi said. "But if I ever stay with you again, maybe we can bake another one."

"I'd like that very much," Kathryn smiled.

The Wildmans then left, Tessi in tow, and Kathryn and Chakotay were alone with her mother, sister and Aunt Martha.

"You two should get going too," Aunt Martha said. "Us three will clear up here."

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled. "That's very good of you all."

"Oh," Aunt Martha replied. "Don't be thanking us. It's your wedding night!"

"Indeed," Phoebe said. "So go have some fun! But before you do, congratulations, sis."

There was such a sincerity in those words that they touched Kathryn's heart. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Phoebe nodded. "I've never seen you look as happy as I have today. You're positively glowing. Nor have I ever seen you as comfortable with anyone. You are Chakotay truly are made for each other." She poked Chakotay's stomach. "But Kathryn's not the only Janeway that can kick some ass. You break her heart and you'll have me to answer to."

"I won't," Chakotay replied. "I couldn't."

"Of course you won't," Aunt Martha said. "Honestly, Phoebe, who but you would talk of breaking hearts on a wedding day? I'll have to put more sugar in my cookies to sweeten you up!"

Gretchen now hugged the bride. "Congratulations, darling. I'm so happy for you, so proud..."

The mother of the bride began to cry again and Aunt Martha sighed. "Pull yourself together, Gretchen, or you'll set me off again."

At that, Gretchen tried to compose herself, but as she hugged Chakotay, she wept again.

"Now you really will make me all waterworks," Aunt Martha said. "Kathryn, Chakotay, get yourselves out of here before I'm all of a blubber."

Kathryn smiled. "Yes, Ma'am." She then turned to her groom. "Chakotay, do the honors."

Chakotay hit a small commbadge on his jacket and spoke. "Chakotay to T5415. Initialize transport request 5604 in 60 seconds."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Why in 60 seconds?"

Chakotay lifted her into his arms. "Because that gives me time to do this."

Kathryn laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Oh Chakotay, it may be traditional for a groom to carry the bride over the threshold, but a beam in is hardly the same thing."

Chakotay smiled. "It's close enough."

Kathryn laughed again and then kissed his lips. As she did so, the transporter beam engulfed them and they dematerialized.

When they rematerialized, Chakotay drew his lips from Kathryn's and lowered her to the floor.

"Welcome home."

Kathryn looked around, expecting to find herself in a highrise apartment in New York City, but instead she found herself somewhere else entirely. It was a place with familiar pine walls, a grand stone fireplace, and long windows that looked out over a lake.

"Oh Chakotay," she gasped. "My lodge."

"I had it rebuilt," he said. "It's as good as new."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and she turned to him. "I should have known you were up to something. Redecorating, really."

"Well," Chakotay smiled, "that wasn't exactly a lie. I've worked hard here."

"So I can see." She looked up and around. "And it's all just as I remember. The balcony, the stairs...everything." She turned back to Chakotay. "I don't know what to say...except thank you."

Chakotay took her hands in his. "I know how much you loved it here, Kathryn. I know how much this place meant to you. And I love it here too. I want it to be our home."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too. And it will be a happy one, Chakotay. I promise."

Chakotay smiled. "I don't doubt it."

They kissed softly, kissed long, and then Kathryn spoke.

"How about we get ourselves out of these clothes and into something more comfortable?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll run us a bath and we can take a hot soak together. My tub is, or was, big enough for two."

"Well," Chakotay smiled, "you'll find it certainly is now. Let's just say I've made a few modifications here and there."

"I look forward to discovering them." She kissed his lips. "While I fill up the tub, you replicate supper."

"To eat in the bath?"

"Nothing quite like it. But oh, Chakotay, unzip me first. I'll never get out of this dress otherwise."

Chakotay laughed and unzipped her with a kiss. Kathryn then kissed him back and went on her way.

* * *

><p>When Chakotay arrived in the bathroom, which was a lavish room of white and maroon tiles, Kathryn was already in the bath. It was a huge crystal bath in the shape of a heart and it was brimming with bubbles.<p>

"I love the improvement," Kathryn smiled. "When it comes to baths, your talent and taste is unsurpassed."

Chakotay smiled and Kathryn glanced at the gold tray in his hands.

"What's for supper? Do I smell coffee?"

"You do," he replied. "I figured you'd be needing your fix. There's also champagne, sandwiches, fruit and salad."

"Quite a feast. Thank you."

Chakotay smiled and then took off a black robe he'd wrapped himself in. As he did, Kathryn caught her breath at his manly beauty. But, when Chakotay caught her gazing, she instinctively looked away.

"It's ok," he teased. "You have legal permission to look."

Kathryn laughed. "I know. Just give me time to get used to it. All this...it feels like...it feels like I'm living a dream. An incredible, wonderful, dream."

Chakotay climbed into the tub and reclined beside her.

"I know. I feel the same."

"I always hoped there would be a time for us. I can hardly believe that time is here."

"Neither can I. But it is, Kathryn. Our time is now."

Kathryn smiled and then kissed him tenderly. Then Chakotay picked up the bottle of champagne.

"Shall we make a toast?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "Let's."

Chakotay filled two crystal glasses with champagne and then handed one to her.

"To us, the Voyager years, and to new beginnings."

Kathryn knocked her glass against his. "To us, the Voyager years, and to new beginnings."

They both took a long sip and then sealed their toast with a kiss.

Suddenly, a bleep sounded and the computer spoke. "Incoming audio message: B'Elanna Paris."

"How does she know we're here?" Kathryn asked.

Chakotay smiled. "Let's just say I had a little help getting this place ready."

"Ah, of course. Computer, accept transmission."

The computer did and B'Elanna's voice spoke. "Hi, it's me. Sorry to bother you guys, but you're all over the news and I thought you'd want to know. Seems gossip travels at transwarp! That's it from me. Congratulations again. B'Elanna out."

"All over the news?" Kathryn said as the transmission ended. "Let's hope they're being kind! Computer, display channel FNBC, visual and audio."

Instantly, a screen lit up on the wall opposite them and the face of a pretty brunette filled it.

"The marriage has now been officially confirmed," the woman said, "and did indeed take place this evening at St Ursula's park, San Francisco. For those of you just joining us, we are talking about the marriage of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her former First Officer, Commander Chakotay. This news comes only weeks after Admiral Janeway was seriously injured in a fire at her home, suspected to have been caused by an anti-Maquis radical, and is news that has surprised many. But of course, as the command team of a lone starship stranded at the other side of the galaxy, it is only to be expected that the Admiral and Commander developed a strong bond, a bond that some former crewmembers say has been love for years. One such crewmember is Tal Celes, who has kindly agreed to talk to us."

Tal Celes's face now appeared on the screen with her name beneath it.

"Good evening, Tal Celes," the woman continued. "Thank you for taking the time to join us. As one of Voyager's former crewmembers, how do you feel about this news?"

"I am delighted for the Admiral and Commander," she smiled. "They are two very special people and I wish them every happiness."

"To many of us, this marriage comes as a surprise, but I believe it is not a surprise to those who know them."

"No," Tal Celes replied. "We all knew how the Captain and Commander felt about each other. Or at least, we suspected. It was more of a surprise when he said he was dating Seven of Nine. None of us saw that coming."

"Some fans of the Admiral and Commander, called J/Cers, who have long imagined a romance between them, are saying that their love-story is one of the greatest of all time. Would you agree with that?"

"Absolutely. How can I not? They started out as enemies but fell in love. What can be more romantic than that?"

"When do you think they realized that they loved each other? On Voyager or after?"

"On Voyager, I'd say. But they couldn't be together because of the command structure."

"Some would say that in your circumstance, being a lifetime away from the Federation, a relationship between them would not only have been acceptable but emotionally beneficial. What is your view?"

"Well, I can't speak for the Admiral and Commander. All I can say is that had they wanted to pursue a personal relationship on Voyager, we would have supported them, the same way they supported us in our pursuit of romantic relationships. We would never have asked them to sacrifice their happiness for us. We wanted them to be happy. We wanted everyone to be happy."

"Do you think they did pursue a relationship?"

"If they did, they were discreet and professional about it. To our knowledge they were never a couple."

"Thank you, Tal Celes. We are now joined by Francesca Blake who has more details about the wedding. Good evening, Francesca."

"Good evening," a black woman smiled.

"What more can you tell us about the wedding? We believe it was a very small affair."

"Yes, close friends and family only."

"Do you think we will get to see some pictures? I know many of us are longing for one."

"We may. But let's not forget the Admiral's condition. Rumor is she is badly scarred after the fire."

The reporter turned back to Tal Celes. "Can you tell us any more about that, Tal Celes? Just how badly was the Admiral injured in the fire? Rumors are rife but nothing concrete."

"It is not for me to say," Tal Celes replied diplomatically. "But I'm sure the Admiral and Commander will release a picture. I hope they will."

While the trio continued to talk, Kathryn addressed the computer. "Computer, end display."

Chakotay smiled. "Heard enough?"

"Too much, I think. You?"

"The same. But I'm glad the media seems to be on our side."

"Well, they love a drama and we're constantly giving them one."

"Yes," Chakotay laughed. "That's true."

"But I'm glad too. And I was really moved by what Tal Celes said, about the crew being willing to support us had we pursued a romantic relationship." A sadness filled her eyes. "Was I wrong, Chakotay? Was I wrong to keep a distance between us?"

"No," he replied quietly. "You needed that distance. You needed to keep Kathryn separate from the Captain. It's how you coped. Had we crossed the line, had I become more than your First Officer and friend, then that distinction that was your lifeline wouldn't have been there anymore. You couldn't be Kathryn and the Captain at the same time. And I understood that. I have no regrets."

"Me either. But sometimes, on long lonely nights, I questioned my decision. Others managed to combine a personal and a professional relationship and, had we got involved, I know you would still have respected my authority."

"Absolutely."

"So that wasn't the problem. It was...it was me. I couldn't do it. The captain she...she always had to protect Kathryn."

"I understand. You made the right decision, Kathryn. It wasn't the easiest, for either of us, but it was right."

Kathryn took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "From now on you get the best of Kathryn."

Chakotay brushed his fingers against her cheek. "And you of me."

They kissed softly.

Then the computer spoke again. "Incoming mail."

"Let me guess," Chakotay smiled. "Cards of congratulations from our fans."

"You're probably right. What were they called again? J/Cers?"

"I think so."

Kathryn held up her glass. "Well, I say long live the J/Cers!"

Chakotay laughed and knocked his glass against hers. "And so say I."

* * *

><p>Supper finished, Kathryn lay against Chakotay as he massaged her shoulders in the soapy water. Music was playing, a soft concerto, and Kathryn felt herself drift into nothingness at the sweet sensations his strong hands were evoking. Then, just as they had on New Earth, his hands stilled and the current between them became electric. Kathryn turned her face towards his, her breathing shallow, and their eyes locked before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Chakotay's lips then kissed her neck, while his hands explored her body, and Kathryn could only gasp. His lips found hers again and Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck. But then, as Chakotay caressed her back, she tensed in his arms and murmured in pain. Chakotay gently drew away.<p>

"A sore spot?" he asked kindly.

Kathryn nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said. "Just tell me where."

He returned his hand to her back and gently caressed it. When he hit the spot, Kathryn murmured again. The tender touch felt like a burn.

Chakotay stroked the area above and around. "Here too?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, feels good."

Chakotay smiled at that and then took her hand in his with a kiss. "Come on, let's get ourselves out of this water."

"Good idea."

Chakotay climbed out of the tub, wrapped a white towel around himself, and then held one open to Kathryn. Dripping wet, she stepped into it and he wrapped it around her. He then slipped his arms around her waist and drew her against him.

"I love you," he said, gazing into her eyes.

Kathryn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Chakotay lowered his lips to hers and they kissed tenderly.

"You know," Kathryn said as they drew apart, "long hair might look good, but it sure gets wet easily. You wait for me in the bedroom while I dry it up."

"Ok."

"But," Kathryn said as he was about to leave, "let's have one more kiss first."

Chakotay smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in his black robe, Chakotay waited in the bedroom for Kathryn to arrive. She was a long time. A very long time. After almost thirty minutes had passed, Chakotay began to worry and went in search of her. He found her in the bathroom, standing before a mirror. There were tears on her cheeks and her arms were hugging the blue robe around her. Her pain knifed Chakotay's heart and he slowly closed the gap between them.<p>

"Kathryn," he said, "my darling, what's wrong?"

Kathryn looked up, but did not turn to him. Instead she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"In the mirror of your eyes," she said, "I don't see my scars. That's because you don't see them. But in this mirror I see them all too clearly. When you look at my body, I don't want to look into your eyes and see my reflection has changed."

Chakotay gently turned her to him. "That will never happen. To me you will always be beautiful."

"But you're a very attractive man, Chakotay. When I look at you, you take my breath away. I want that for you."

"And you have it, Kathryn. When I look at you I can hardly breathe."

A tear ran down her cheek. "But even now?"

"Especially now. Attraction isn't just looks. I know you know that. It's something intangible, magical. You make my pulse race and light up my world."

Kathryn smiled. "Really? How bright?"

"Brighter than a million supernovas." He took her hand and kissed it. "I've never seen you look as beautiful as you did today. When you walked down the avenue, walked towards me, I was aware of nothing or no one but you. You mesmerize me, Kathryn. You mesmerize me with your beauty, your courage, and all that you are."

Their eyes locked as they lost themselves in each other, but then a sadness filled Kathryn's and she lowered them.

"I'm not very good at this," she said, "relationships. I find it hard to open up, to let someone in. It was the same with Justin and with Mark. I always need to...to be in control."

"I know that, Kathryn," Chakotay replied.

"But when I'm with you, it's hard to hold on to that control. You get through my shields in a way no one else ever has. You make me want to surrender and yield to you completely."

"That's what love is, Kathryn. Because in true love there is true trust. And that's what I want for us. True love and true trust." He brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Since we got home, since we've been together, I've seen your shields come down. I hope we can bring down another tonight. But only if you're ready, Kathryn. I'm happy just to be with you."

"I am ready, I just...I'm overwhelmed sometimes by the intensity of feeling between us. I've never felt it before."

"Neither have I. But it's how it's meant to be, Kathryn. So don't fight it, enjoy it." He lifted her into his arms. "And that starts now."

Kathryn laughed. "Swept off my feet twice in one day, I could get used to this."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "You'd better."

He kissed her softly and then carried her through into the bedroom. It was bathed in soft golden light and beneath a window of stars their bed shimmered with white satin sheets. Gently, Chakotay lowered Kathryn onto the bed and then lay beside her. Kathryn smiled as their eyes met and then wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. Chakotay's lips then kissed her neck, showering her with tender kisses, and as they did Kathryn addressed the computer.

"Computer, lights off."

Almost instantly the lights went off.

"Computer," Chakotay said, "lights on."

The lights came back on, soft and golden like before, and Chakotay tenderly put his hand to Kathryn's cheek.

"I've waited years to make love to you," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "I want to see your face."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and all she could do was kiss him.

* * *

><p>After she and Chakotay had finally become one, Kathryn lay in a haze of bliss in his arms. All her shields were finally down and for the first time in her life she felt completely at peace. Every now and then Chakotay kissed her hair, but when she had been silent for a long time, he spoke.<p>

"Are you ok, Kathryn?"

Kathryn smiled. "I'm fantastic. I feel...totally at peace." She raised herself to look at him. "But does my angry warrior?"

Chakotay nodded. "He feels a peace greater than any he could have imagined."

Kathryn gazed into his eyes, his tears mirrored in her own, and then she kissed him tenderly before snuggling up to him again.

"Just one thing," she said. "Can we put the lights out now?"

Chakotay laughed softly. "Yes, let's put them out."

Kathryn commanded lights out and in seconds they were in darkness.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 12

FOUR MONTHS LATER

From the balcony of her lodge, Kathryn watched as Chakotay played on the ground below with their new dog, Rex. The dog was a four year old black labrador and they'd got him from a local animal shelter. He was a gentle creature, affectionate and playful, and, compared to Tessi, was the model of obedience. Kathryn watched them for a while, their mutual joy warming her heart, and then she sat down with her morning coffee and looked through the latest batch of incoming mail. There were the usual congratulations cards, which were still coming in from all over the Federation, lots of fan mail, and several formal letters. Kathryn sorted the mail into bundles, put aside Chakotay's private mail, and then began to look through the fan mail addressed to her. As she did, a familiar black envelope caught her eye and her stomach sank. It had been a while since the last death threat, in fact, she had not received one since the fire, but before she even opened the letter, Kathryn knew this was one. And she knew it was from the same man who had torched her lodge. The police and Starfleet had still not caught him, despite their best efforts, and the early hope they'd had of making a quick arrest had faded. Whoever was responsible for the fire, and for the attacks on the other captains, was an elusive genius. Slowly, with hesitation, Kathryn opened the black envelope. Inside was a black card, on which was a picture of a starbase, and the words: _The Reaper reaps the sowers of death_.

"Anything for me?"

The voice was Chakotay's and Kathryn looked up to find him on the balcony.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "That middle bundle."

Chakotay sat down, Rex sitting at his feet, and picked up the bundle. "I'm not waiting for anything important," he said, "but I may aswell read my mail now."

As he looked through the letters, Kathryn looked again at the card in her hand.

"Chakotay," she said reluctantly.

"Yes?"

"I've had another death threat."

Chakotay stilled at that and then looked up at her in concern. "Let me see it."

Kathryn handed him the card and he studied it. The message, though symbolic and vague, was blatantly clear to both of them. At noon, Kathryn was due to leave for a week long conference on Starbase FX-5. This card was a warning that another attempt would be made on her life.

"You can't go," Chakotay said.

"I must," Kathryn answered. "I have meetings to attend, people to see, and I'm giving several presentations."

"Let someone else do them. "

"No. People are coming from all over the Federation to hear what I have to say. I can't let them down."

"But this lunatic means business, Kathryn! You have to cancel!"

"You're over reacting. I'll inform Starfleet and the police of this threat and then leave it in their hands."

"Overreacting? This guy tried to kill you by setting fire to your home! He contaminated the fire so if you did survive you'd be scarred! When they beamed you out you were unconscious with third degree burns to seventy percent of your body! Despite The Doctor's best efforts, thirty percent of your body is still scarred and some parts are so sensitive that my gentlest of touches hurt you! So if I have a problem with this, if I'm afraid of what this guy will do, I have good cause!" Tears flooded his eyes. "He wants to hurt you, Kathryn, he wants to kill you, and I...I can't bear to see you suffer any more!"

At this, Kathryn reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Chakotay, darling, I have to live my life. I can't let him intimidate me."

In desperate frustration, Chakotay got to his feet. "You won't have a life, Kathryn, if this guy gets his way!"

"Then I'll have to make sure that he doesn't. Security is high on the starbase. It's unlikely he can harm me there. The greatest danger is the journey there and back. If I fly cloaked, I'll be safe."

"No you won't be," Chakotay cried. "There will be hundreds of people on that starbase! Thousands! Any one of them could be him and he might not be working alone!"

Kathryn put her hand to her brow and then stood too. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going, and that's final."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You can't. You have classes to teach."

"I'll get someone to stand in."

"And the next time? And the time after that? Because these threats won't be going away any time soon! What should we do? Live our lives in a prison cell? Because right now no where else is safe, no where. He could make an attack any time, any where, even right now as we speak."

"There's no way he can attack you here again," Chakotay cried, "not with all the official surveillance and security since the fire. That's why he's chosen the starbase! It's accessible!"

"And so is Starfleet Headquarters or The Academy or any other such place I go. We won't be beaten into a corner, Chakotay, we won't have our lives turned upside down. You will teach your classes and I will give my presentations."

Chakotay seized her. "Please, Kathryn, don't do this. Don't go."

"I am, Chakotay. I'm going. And I'm going alone."

"But..."

"No buts. The matter is settled."

With that, she shook herself loose, picked up the card from the table, and left the room.

* * *

><p>In the lodge's small holo-room, Chakotay ferociously boxed a punching bag. Every strike was powerful and angry but no matter how many times he impaled the bag before him, his frustration stayed the same. If Kathryn was determined to go to the starbase, which she was, then there was nothing he could do to stop her. But the thought of her going was driving him crazy. He couldn't bear the thought of her endangering her life this way, wished that for once she would back down and not go, but as infuriating as her stubbornness was, he wasn't anywhere near as angry with her as he was with the bastard who was doing this to her. If only there was something he could do to find the maniac, something he could do to protect her, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. This threat was invisible, faceless, and he was powerless against it.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Kathryn came in. Unseen by Chakotay, who was lost in troubled thought, she watched him box for a while. Her heart went out to him, as she knew how hard it was for him when she faced danger, but she would not let this psychopath bully her. No matter how many threats he made, no matter how many times he tried to kill her, no matter how he maimed her body, she would keep on living her life to the full. Chakotay was going to have to accept that.

Slowly, Kathryn left the doorway and made her way over to him.

"I've had a long discussion with Admiral Hayes," she said. "I will be escorted to the base and protected 24/7 while I'm there. If this guy does try something, he'll be caught. In that way, I hope he does. Then this whole thing will be over."

Chakotay gave the bag one last punch and then turned to her.

"I just don't see why this conference is so important that you have to risk your life over it! Saving Voyager from the Borg, yes, saving the life of a crew member, yes, but this? I don't get it, Kathryn. I don't!"

"I won't be bullied, Chakotay, and I won't be threatened. You know that."

"But this man is dangerous, Kathryn. Look at what he's done to you!"

"I know he's dangerous, Chakotay. Do you think I don't know that? But I won't let him win. I won't let him ruin my life. And I won't argue this with you. I'm going and that's that."

Chakotay bit his lip and turned again to the punch bag, striking it with all his angry frustration.

"But if you want to do something to help me," she said, "fight me and not that bag."

On Voyager, Chakotay had given many self-defence lessons, as teaching self-defence had been part of his job as an instructor at the Academy, and every now and then Kathryn had fought him to improve her skills. He was a good teacher, the best she'd ever known, and very difficult to beat in combat. She needed to brush up her skills now, needed to be prepared.

Chakotay grabbed hold of the punch bag, took some calming breaths, and then took off his gloves.

"Computer," he said, "end program and run self-defence workshop."

Instantly the scene around them changed into a spacious gym with padded blue mats. Still simmering with frustration, Chakotay seized Kathryn and locked her in his arms, her back against his body. Kathryn fought back, successfully freeing herself, but then she was in his grip again. Using all her strength and skill she fought back, but in seconds was horizontal on the mat. Kathryn got to her feet, preparing for the next challenge, and managed to floor Chakotay as he grabbed her. Then he attacked again, forcing her to resist, but before she knew it she was flat on the mat again. Chakotay pushed her down as she tried to get up and Kathryn pushed back. Over and over they rolled, competing for dominance, until finally Kathryn weakened. As she did, Chakotay seized her arms and held them above her head.

Panting, Kathryn ended her resistance and lay helpless beneath him.

"Don't surrender," Chakotay urged. "Fight back."

"I can't," Kathryn cried. "You're too strong."

"You can," he insisted. "Come on. You know what to do. Fight for your life!"

At this, Kathryn mustered what was left off her strength and fought back. With a kick in the groin she forced Chakotay off her and then pushed him face down onto the mat. Then she grabbed his arms and held them firmly behind his back as she straddled him.

"That's it," Chakotay panted. "You got me."

Breathless and tired, Kathryn drew away. As she did, Chakotay turned over and looked up at her.

"Never give in," he said. "Strength is an advantage, but it's skill that matters. Remember that."

Kathryn nodded and then snuggled up to him. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. For a long time they held each other, neither speaking a word, until finally Kathryn broke the silence.

"I'd better get ready," she said. "The extra security means an earlier departure time."

Beneath her, Chakotay tensed. "Don't go," he said again. "Please, Kathryn."

Kathryn drew away and looked down at him. "I'll be ok, Chakotay. I know you're worried, I know you have cause, but I have to do this. I have to...fight back."

A tear ran down his cheek and Kathryn had to look away from the pain in his eyes.

"I'll relay you messages," she said, getting to her feet, "so you'll know how I am. That's the best I can do."

Without another word, she left.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kathryn was ready to leave. Dressed in full uniform, a bag over her shoulder, she came down the lodge's pine stairs and made her way into the lounge. Chakotay was sitting on a chair before the empty fireplace, a tortured figure.<p>

"I'm leaving now," Kathryn said.

At this, Chakotay got to his feet. "Please reconsider, Kathryn. It's not too late."

"I'm going, Chakotay. There's nothing else to say...except goodbye."

Chakotay lowered his eyes. "Don't my feelings matter to you at all?"

Kathryn stepped closer. "Don't mine to you? Because I have to do this, Chakotay. I need to do it."

Chakotay forced himself to look up at her. "Then I suppose there really is nothing else to say except goodbye."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes, but she forced them back. "Goodbye, Chakotay."

When he said nothing, she hit her commbadge.

"Janeway to Starfleet Headquarters. Beam me in."

A woman's voice responded. "Stand by."

Kathryn braced herself for the transport, but as she did, Chakotay spoke.

"Kathryn..."

Kathryn looked up at him.

"I love you," he said.

Kathryn gave a sad smile. "I love you too."

Then the transporter beam engulfed her and she dematerialized.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 13

"That was an impressive presentation," Natalie Derry said to Kathryn as they walked side by side down a long silver corridor that led to their guestrooms on Starbase FX-5. "You're quite an orator."

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled. "Of course, it helps when one is talking about something one is passionate about, and when it comes to the Delta Quadrant, I'm as passionate as Cleopatra."

"I don't think I've ever seen as many people at a lecture in all my years in Starfleet. Every seat was taken and people were even lining the corridor outside. You have star power."

"Hardly," Kathryn teased. "If I had, I'd have done some cosmic magic and got my crew home sooner."

Natalie laughed. "But isn't that exactly what you did do in the form of the Admiral?"

"The Admiral wasn't me. I mean, she was, but she wasn't. I didn't do the temporal hocus pocus. I merely took advantage of the opportunity she presented."

"Well said. But why do you think she chose that point in time to return to? Why not to the very beginning? She could have destroyed the array after you'd used it to get home."

"I don't know. I guess she didn't want to change the last seven years. And for that I'm glad, because I wouldn't either."

"Even though getting home then would have spared the lives of all those who died during your journey?"

"We saved lives along the way too."

"Yes, but does that justify her timing? Who was she to decide that someone like Lindsay Ballard was less important than Seven of Nine?"

"I don't think she saw it that way. I certainly don't."

"Then what about the Maquis? Your mission was to capture them. Had she gone back to the start then she would have got her crew home and completed her mission."

"Which was probably why she didn't. And I, for one, thank her. I can't imagine my life without Chakotay in it."

"A very unselfish reason, I'm sure."

Kathryn stopped walking and turned to her friend. "What's your problem, Natalie? What's this about?"

"Nothing. I just...Ok, I'll come out with it. I can't believe you're with Chakotay."

"Then believe it, because I assure you it's a fact." She held up her left hand, on which her wedding ring gleamed. "The proof."

"But he's an ex-Maquis, Kathryn, the man you were meant to be capturing. How could you be so unprofessional as to fall in love with him?"

Kathryn began to walk again. "We don't choose who we love, Natalie. But if I could, I'd choose Chakotay every time. He's a wonderful man and everything any woman could want."

"Not this woman. Terrorists don't turn me on."

"He was hardly that. He was a freedom fighter."

"Same difference."

"I disagree."

"So that's why you accepted the mission to capture him?"

"It was either me or Captain Brentwell. His hatred of the Maquis was well known. He wouldn't have captured Chakotay's crew, he'd have killed them."

"So what, you were on a mission of mercy?"

"You could say that."

"I never took you for a sympathizer, Kathryn."

"I didn't say I was. But perhaps I should have been. There's no justification for what the Cardassians did to Chakotay's people. Any good man would have avenged their deaths."

"By killing civilians and bombing Starfleet ships?"

"That wasn't Chakotay. His war was with the Cardassians."

"Who had every right to his colony as part of the treaty."

Kathryn turned to her. "I can't believe you said that."

"Then I'll say it again. They had every right to his colony. But what's past is past. There's no point arguing over it."

"No," Kathryn agreed, "there isn't. And I suggest we never talk about this again. We clearly have very different views."

"And with good reason. My son died fighting the Maquis."

At this, Kathryn was humbled. "Of course," she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too. I have no right to pass judgment on you and Chakotay. Your friendship is important to me and I hope our differing perspectives on the Maquis don't threaten it."

"They won't. But Chakotay is important to me. My friends have to accept that."

"I do. And I have nothing against Chakotay personally. I wouldn't have told you about the implant if I did. I'd have let him suffer. It's just not every day you get back from a deep space assignment to find out one of your oldest friends, a decorated Starfleet officer, has married a Maquis criminal. It didn't occur to me for a moment that you saw him as more than a First Officer and comrade."

Kathryn was about to reply when a female voice shouted to her down the corridor.

"Admiral Janeway! Admiral Janeway!"

Kathryn turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it came from a young human woman with long red hair. She was wearing a blue catsuit, had a silver bag over her shoulder, and looked no more than eighteen or nineteen years old.

"That's me," Kathryn said. "How may I help you?"

"It's more a case of how I can help you, Admiral. My name is Lorinta and I'm from a small human colony called Hardona Prime in the Farzon sector. We have advanced, though unconventional, medical procedures and I believe one of them can effectively treat your condition."

"By that you mean my scars," Kathryn said, the words being more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," the girl replied.

"With all due respect, my doctor, and some of the best minds in the Federation, have been trying to develop a treatment for months. If one existed, even as far away as in your colony, it would be in our medical database."

"Our medical practises don't go in your database, Admiral. Conventional science ignores us. Our treatments are what you'd call alternative. But that doesn't make them ineffective."

"I believe you," Kathryn said. "Alternative medicine has its merits. Tell me more about your proposed treatment."

"I can do better than that," the girl said, reaching into her bag. "I can show you." She pulled out a gold device, which looked like something inbetween a dermal regenerator and a tricorder, and then a small silver tub. "Hold out your scarred hand."

Natalie spoke. "I strongly advise caution, Admiral. Your doctor, or a doctor, should first be consulted."

"You're right," Kathryn said. "Lorinta?"

The girl nodded.

"I am very grateful to you for seeking me out and bringing a possible treatment to my attention, but I cannot consent to any procedure without consulting a doctor. If you are willing to discuss your proposed treatment with a medical professional, then we can do so at a mutually convenient time."

"I'm more than willing," the girl replied. "I'm just not sure they will listen."

"On my insistence, they will."

"Then I'm ready whenever you are, Admiral. Right now, if you want."

"Now is fine with me. Admiral Derry, would you like to accompany us?"

Natalie smiled. "Certainly."

"Then let's head to the sanatorium and find ourselves a doctor."

* * *

><p>The Starbase's sanatorium was quiet when they arrived there. A pleasant young man at reception referred them to one of the on-duty doctors, called Susan Leski, and the woman welcomed them into her surgery with a smile.<p>

"Admiral Janeway," she said, holding out her hand. "It is an honor to meet you."

Kathryn took the woman's hand and shook it. "Likewise."

"And may I say, though somewhat belatedly, welcome home."

"Thank you."

"I'd also like to congratulate you and the commander on your marriage. I think you make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you," Kathryn said again. She then introduced the woman to her companions. "This is my friend and colleague, Admiral Natalie Derry, and this young woman is Lorinta, a native of Hardona Prime."

The doctor greeted them with a handshake.

"As I hope you've been told," Kathryn went on, "we would like to discuss something with you."

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "That is what I have been informed." She gestured to a small sitting area beneath a window of stars. "Please, take a seat."

They all sat and the doctor sat with them.

"Lorinta is an apprentice engineer," Kathryn said, "and works in a dangerous chemical plant on her homeworld. Accidents happen frequently and victims are often left with third degree chemical burns. But as the colonists have medical practises that are not Federation standard, they are able to successfully treat these burns and either prevent, or remove, scars. Lorinta believes the same treatment will treat my condition."

"I see," the doctor answered. "Tell me more, Lorinta."

"I can't really give you a low down on the science," the girl said, "as I'm not a biologist or a doctor, but basically we treat the scars by applying this lotion to them..." she reached into her bag and pulled out the small silver tub, "and then treat them with a dermal regenerator." She pulled out the gold device. "Which is this. It's not the same as yours. It has different settings and applications. But it's very effective. I can demonstrate how effective by treating the scar on the Admiral's hand."

"I'm willing to give it a shot," Kathryn said to the doctor, "with your approval."

The doctor turned to Lorinta. "Let me examine the device and lotion," she said.

Lorinta gladly handed them to her and the doctor took them over to a workstation. With an instrument of her own, she scanned them, and then she returned to the seating area.

"This lotion has unrecognizable properties," she declared, "but they are not hazardous. And, as far as I can determine, this device is a dermal regenerator. I can therefore approve their use, Admiral, but at your risk."

"Then let's see what happens," Kathryn said. "I don't have anything to lose."

As the doctor handed the lotion and device back to Lorinta, Kathryn held out her hand to the girl. The young woman opened the tub, dipped her fingers into a glittering silver lotion inside, and then rubbed it onto Kathryn's hand. Then she switched on the dermal regenerator, adjusted the settings, and applied it to Kathryn's skin. As she did, Kathryn felt a tingling sensation that intensified as the blue light from the regenerator turned red, but then the tingling ebbed until all felt normal. The light turned amber and then disappeared.

"All done," Lorinta smiled. "Take a look, Admiral."

Kathryn looked at her hand and, to her complete amazement, found that her scar was gone. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Lorinta. "It worked."

"I told you so," the girl beamed. "And it will work on the rest of your scars too."

Dr Leski got to her feet and started to scan Kathryn's hand. "Unbelievable," she said. "There's no trace of the scar. I'm amazed. Amazed and impressed."

"So am I," Kathryn smiled. "And extremely grateful." A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. "Can you really remove the rest of my scars?"

"Yes. Most of them at least. Sometimes the odd ones are stubborn."

"Then let's do it," Kathryn said. "Dr Lewski, is now a good time for you?"

"I really don't think you need me," she replied. "But, Lorinta, before you leave this starbase I'd like a sample of that lotion and a replica of your dermal regenerator. Whatever they do, and however they do it, we need to know."

"Certainly. We are happy to share our medical findings with anyone. We just find that no one is interested."

"Well," the doctor smiled, "I think that is going to change."

"So do I," Kathryn said. "And not a moment too soon. But if we don't need you, Dr Lewski, then we'll be on our way. Thank you very much for all your help."

"An honor and a privilege," the woman smiled.

Kathryn then left with Natalie and Lorinta, and the three of them departed the sanatorium.

"Where do you wish me to treat you, Admiral?" Lorinta asked as they stepped into a lift. "In your guestroom?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "If that suits you."

"Fine with me, Admiral."

Natalie spoke now. "I'm afraid I can't be present. I have an engagement to keep."

"That's alright," Kathryn said. "Harry Kim will be joining me in a bit. We haven't seen each other in weeks and we have a lot of catching up to do." She then smiled at Lorinta. "But I think we can trust this girl. I think I'm in safe hands."

"Oh, absolutely," Lorinta cried. "I'd never harm you, Admiral. Never! I think you're an amazing person and have been a fan of yours since I first heard about Voyager. That's why I'm here, that's why I've come. I know I can help you."

Those words touched Kathryn's heart and she put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I believe you."

Lorinta smiled, tears of relief in her eyes, and Kathryn warmly squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kathryn stood alone before a long mirror in her guestroom. The treatment had been a complete success and all her scars were gone. So too was the sensitivity. Kathryn could hardly believe it and for the longest time she just gazed at her naked reflection in the mirror. If this really was happening, if she really wasn't dreaming, then she would never again take her looks for granted, would never again complain about the trivial like freckles or moles. Her only wish now was that Chakotay was present to share this moment with her. He so deserved to. But he was millions of miles away and thousands of other people would see the new her before him. The thought of that hurt, and a part of her wanted to leave the starbase right away and go to him, but the conference was only half over and she had commitments she needed to honor. In four days time she would be home and Chakotay would see her then. In the meantime, she could send him a message. Not a text one, not an audio one, but a visual one. It would reach him in hours, faster than gossip could possibly fly, and in that way he would find out from her and not the media.<p>

Quickly, Kathryn put on her robe, a pink one that shimmered in the light, and went over to her computer. It came on at her touch and she was just about to record a message when the door chime played. Kathryn sighed, the timing most unfortunate as the visitor had to be Harry, but she duly called out.

"Come in!"

The gold door to her room opened and Kathryn expected an apologetic Harry to walk in. He'd said he would come about 19:00 hours. It was now 20:00. But it was not Harry who walked into the room. In fact, no one walked into the room. The only thing that entered was a silver trolley. Upon it was an array of dishes, all covered, and several items of cutlery. Then a young man in a waiter's uniform appeared, his back to her as he navigated the trolley, and he spoke.

"Room service."

Kathryn got up and went over to him.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong room. I haven't ordered room service."

As the doors to the room closed, the waiter turned sharply to her, his face a bleeding skull, and seized her by the waist.

"The reaper often calls unexpected."

With that he lunged a knife into her side and Kathryn's body heaved in shock. Then the knife invaded her again and again. Kathryn's legs buckled beneath her and colors swirled before her eyes. Then the blade slit her throat and all went black.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 14

The morning sun was bright, glaring, and Chakotay had to shield his eyes against the dazzle as he walked along Lake Tahoe with Rex. Usually the dog bounced before him, eyes bright, tongue hanging out, but since Kathryn's departure the animal had been subdued. Chakotay could not tell whether this was because he was missing his mistress or because he was picking up on his master's misery. Perhaps both. Chakotay was worried sick about Kathryn and deeply regretted not going with her. His place was at her side, to protect her in times of danger, and he should have insisted on going. Why hadn't he? Why had he given in? Even though Kathryn had sent him several messages reassuring him that she was fine, that security was at maximum and she was well protected, he could not shake his terrible feeling of foreboding.

Suddenly, his combadge bleeped and a male voice spoke. "Incoming transport request, B'Elanna Paris."

Chakotay stopped walking and responded. "Accept and beam to my location."

In seconds, B'Elanna materialized before him. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt over black jeans and her eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sorry about what?" Chakotay asked. Then the horror hit and his heart contorted in agony as tears flooded his eyes. "Kathryn..."

B'Elanna nodded. "Haven't you heard?"

"No," he said tearfully. "What's happened?"

"I don't know exactly," she answered. "But they're saying on the news that...that she's dead."

All the blood drained out of Chakotay's face. "Dead?"

"That there's been an incident on the starbase. What, they don't know. The news is just breaking."

Dazed, Chakotay hit his combadge. "Chakotay to Admiral Paris."

Only silence answered and B'Elanna explained.

"He's away," she said. "Out of communication range."

Chakotay hit his commbadge again. "Chakotay to Admiral Karl Denton."

The man responded instantly. "Denton here."

"What's going on? I'm hearing that something has happened to Kathryn."

"We're hearing that too," the man replied, "but we've heard nothing from the starbase. If something has happened, somehow the media has found out first. It happens frequently. My advice is to ignore the media, they blow everything out of proportion, and wait for an announcement from us. If there is an incident to report, we should be hearing about it any moment now."

"If? Something must have happened for them to have a story! I want answers!"

"We have none to give. But as soon as we hear something you'll be the first to know."

"I'd better be! I want to hear the second you know something! The second!"

"I give you my word. Denton out."

As the connection terminated, B'Elanna put her hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "Admiral Denton's right. We mustn't pay any heed to the media."

Tears ran down Chakotay's cheeks. "But she had a death threat, B'Elanna! And the bastard means business!"

B'Elanna hugged him now. "It doesn't look good, I agree. But Kathryn's a fighter. She won't die easily. Let's not give up on her."

"Never," Chakotay said. "But I can't bear this, B'Elanna. I can't."

"Be strong," B'Elanna urged. "Be strong for Kathryn."

"But without her I'm nothing. I love her so much."

"I know you do," B'Elanna said tearfully. "We all do. But we've got to be strong. We've got to believe she'll come through."

Chakotay could say no more. All he could do was weep. And, as he did, all B'Elanna could do was hold him.

* * *

><p>An hour later, there was still no news from Starfleet. Chakotay had barely said a word as he and B'Elanna left the lake for the lodge, and he was still not talking now. B'Elanna was very worried about him. If Kathryn was dead, if the worst had happened, there was no way he could cope with it. All she could do was hope against hope that Kathryn was ok, that the brave woman who had survived a million dangers in the delta quadrant to get her crew home, would not die at the hand of a cowardly assassin. With two cups of coffee in her hands, B'Elanna left the lounge and made her way to Chakotay. He was sitting on the balcony, Rex at his feet, and was staring out vacantly at the glittering lake beyond.<p>

"A coffee to make Kathryn proud," she said as she placed it on the table before him. "Get it down you."

Chakotay took the coffee, slowly and hesitantly, but he said nothing.

"I've blocked all non-emergency calls, as you asked me too, and not a moment too soon. There have been over a thousand already. I'm guessing from the media."

Chakotay finally broke his silence. "I need to know what they're saying," he said. "Starfleet's not giving me answers and...and I need answers."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chakotay. Wait for the official. The media always get things wrong."

"Not always! I need to know, B'Elanna, I need to know what's happened to Kathryn!" Tearfully, he addressed the computer. "Computer, display channel FNBC, visual and audio."

The channel displayed on a small wall screen behind them and Chakotay turned to it. A blonde woman was talking and she seemed to be outside Starfleet Headquarters. At the bottom of the screen, against a strip of yellow, were the words _Breaking News: Admiral Kathryn Janeway attacked on Starbase FX-5. Death reported but as yet unconfirmed._

"We still have no clear picture what has happened," the woman said. "Starfleet have issued no statement and members of her family, including her husband, Commander Chakotay, are refusing to talk to the media. All we can say for certain is that the Admiral has been attacked and that our sources tell us she is dead. Mandy Robinson, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco."

The face of another woman filled the screen now, a black woman with long brown hair, and displayed behind her was a picture of Kathryn in her Starfleet Uniform.

"In the last five minutes we have received more news from our sources on the starbase," she said. "According to these sources, Admiral Janeway was not shot, as first thought, but stabbed with a knife. According to one source, a very reliable one, the attack took place in her guestroom and she was repeatedly stabbed before the attacker slit her throat. This is the only source to give such detailed information but it does..."

At these words, Chakotay heaved, unable to breathe, and B'Elanna urgently addressed the computer. "Computer, end display."

As the screen went blank she reached for Chakotay's hands and squeezed them desperately. "It's just speculation, Chakotay. Don't believe it. Wait for..."

But before she could say anymore, Chakotay slumped forward and collapsed unconscious on the table. Anxiously, B'Elanna hurried over to him and hit her commbadge. "B'Elanna to The Doctor. Medical Emergency at my location."

The Doctor's voice answered. "Stand by."

Then the blue beam of the transporter engulfed them both and they dematerialized.

* * *

><p>When B'Elanna rematerialized, she was in The Doctor's surgery at Starfleet HQ Sanatorium and Chakotay was lying on a biobed.<p>

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, scanning him.

"He collapsed when he heard the latest news on Kathryn. They're saying she was stabbed and I think he's gone into shock."

The Doctor turned sharply to her at this. "Stabbed? The Admiral? Is she ok?"

"I don't know, Doctor. They're saying on the news that she's dead." Tears welled in her eyes. "But I can't believe it. I can't."

"Then don't. I won't until we have official word. It's very rare for a single stabbing to be fatal in this century."

A tear ran down B'Elanna's cheek. "They're saying she was stabbed repeatedly and that...and that the maniac slit her throat."

Pain filled The Doctor's holographic eyes and he looked away, turned back to his patient. "That would do it. But I refuse to accept that the Admiral has met with such a fate on the speculation of journalists. They have assigned me to cyber oblivion several times, but I assure you I'm still here." He resumed his scanning of Chakotay. "But your news certainly explains Chakotay's collapse. Such a breakdown is not uncommon in the face of overbearing grief. I will..." His words trailed as his medical tricorder bleeped and he studied it urgently. "But that's not what's going on here. Lieutenant, I must ask you wait outside."

"What is it?" B'Elanna asked fearfully. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but it isn't good. Leave now, B'Elanna." He then hit his commbadge. "The Doctor to Nurse Razlo. My surgery, now!"

The Doctor then shot into action, attaching Chakotay to several machines and pumping him with a hypospray.

"I won't ask again," he cried. "Please leave!"

In a daze, B'Elanna left the room and stepped into the corridor outside. There was a waiting area at the end of it, a pleasant space with chairs, tables, a replicator and television screen, and through blurred vision B'Elanna made her way there. When she got there, she slumped into a chair, buried her face in her hands and wept. First Kathryn, now Chakotay. What the hell was going on? Had she woken up into some kind of nightmare reality? Because nothing about this reality made sense!

"Let me wake up," she cried, clenching her fists. "Let me wake up!"

But she didn't wake up. The nightmare just went on and on and on.

Thirty minutes later, despondent and emotionally drained, B'Elanna stared absently at the television screen before her. The news was on, visual only, and every few minutes the same words about Kathryn scrolled across the bottom of the screen amongst other headlines of the day: _Admiral Kathryn Janeway attacked on Starbase FX-5. Death reported but as yet unconfirmed._ Then, unexpectedly, the scrolling stopped and new text appeared: _Breaking News: Admiral Kathryn Janeway alive._

As the words registered, B'Elanna came out of her trance and sat forward. "Computer," she said. "Entertainment Audio."

But the computer did not respond. Quickly, B'Elanna got to her feet and manually switched on the volume. As she did, the voice of the blonde journalist stationed outside Starfleet Headquarters filled the room.

"...has reached Starfleet. In fact, I believe an official statement is imminent."

Behind the woman, the great doors into Starfleet Headquarters opened and a group of Starfleet officials appeared, amongst them Admiral Denton. The Admiral was a stocky man of elderly years and he had warm brown eyes and curly gray hair.

"Yes," the journalist continued. "An official statement is about to be made. We will now hear it."

The camera zoomed in on Admiral Denton and the Admiral cleared his throat as he addressed the enormous crowd of journalists and civilians who had gathered outside Starfleet Headquarters for news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "I can confirm that an attempt was made on Admiral Janeway's life last night on Starbase FX-5. I can also confirm that, contrary to reports circulating, the Admiral survived the attempt and is in a stable, though critical, condition. We will not at this time go into details on the attack but will confirm that it was a knife attack. A suspect has been taken into custody. Our thoughts are with the Admiral, her family and friends, and with her husband, Commander Chakotay. We pray that the Admiral, who truly is one of the most remarkable officers ever to grace Starfleet, makes a full and speedy recovery. Thank you."

At the man's words, B'Elanna almost laughed from joy. Kathryn was alive! Not dead! Alive! Wiping away tears of relief, she switched off the volume and then hit her commbadge.

"B'Elanna to Tom."

Almost immediately Tom replied. "Hey, honey. I was just about to call you. Isn't it fantastic?"

"I'm crying like...like Miral. I was so afraid that...I don't want to say it. But she's alive. And she'll be ok. I know she will."

"Of course she will. It'll take more than a maniac with a knife to beat her! How's Chakotay?"

"Oh man, Chakotay! I'd almost forgotten. I don't know. The Doctor's still with him and...I don't know. But he'll be ok. I mean, what can be wrong him? It's just shock. It's got to be."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Ok too. Our darling's asleep."

B'Elanna was about to answer when The Doctor appeared. "The Doctor's here now, Tom," she said. "I'll call you back."

"Ok, honey," he replied. "Tom out."

As the connection terminated, B'Elanna broke the news to The Doctor. "Kathryn's alive, Doctor! I just heard it on the news. She was attacked but she came through!"

A ghost of a smile crossed The Doctor's face. "That is wonderful news, B'Elanna."

"The best! But how's Chakotay? Is he ok now?"

"I'm afraid not," The Doctor said sadly.

B'Elanna's face fell. She could tell from The Doctor's that Chakotay's plight was serious.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"At this point in time I can only theorize. But, by using techniques that I have learnt from Trent Willom, I have detected a second implant in the Commander's brain. My guess is it is a failsafe device that is intended to disable, in the event of extreme emotional trauma, the neural transceiver I removed. By disabling it, the trauma would not be experienced by others in the linked collective. There surely can be nothing as traumatic as hearing your wife has had her throat slashed, so I believe that trauma activated the failsafe device. But instead of disabling the transceiver, which has been removed, it induced unconsciousness. Perhaps by design, perhaps by accident. During the shut-down the Commander suffered a brain hemorrhage, but thanks to my quick action he has not suffered permanent brain damage. However, I am unable to wake him. I believe this is due to the failsafe device, that it is keeping him unconscious. Again, either because it is designed to do so or because it is malfunctioning due to the absence of the neural transceiver. Of course, I may be wrong and this implant is not a failsafe device, but my every instinct says it is."

"Can't you just remove this device?"

"I could, but there is no telling what damage it could do, especially if I am wrong and it is not a failsafe device. Chakotay suffered a severe head injury during that away mission. This implant may be processing vital brain functions. I very much doubt it, but we can't exclude the possibility."

"So what are you saying? That Chakotay's going to be a cabbage for the rest of his life unless you put the transceiver back?"

"It's a possibility. If I cannot wake him, and he does not wake naturally, then he will remain unconscious unless I remove the failsafe device, which is too risky, or I put the transceiver back. Right now, putting the transceiver back is the best option. That is if it re-engages with the failsafe device. If it doesn't, if it continues to keep him unconscious, then we will have to explore other options."

"Chakotay wouldn't want the transceiver back. It changed him and put him through hell."

"Agreed. However, the decision is not yours or mine to make. The decision lies with his next of kin."

Tears filled B'Elanna's eyes at the thought of who that heartbreaking decision would fall upon. "Kathryn."

The Doctor nodded. "Unfortunately."

B'Elanna raised her hand to her head. "My God, she doesn't need this right now! She's in a critical condition herself, for heaven's sake! Can't you make the decision as his physician?"

"I'm afraid not. All I can do is keep him on life support until the Admiral gives me her instruction. He's in no immediate danger, at least as far as I can tell. If the Admiral's condition is too critical for her to make the decision, which I doubt, then it will fall upon his sister."

"I can't believe this," B'Elanna cried. "Kathryn so doesn't deserve this! There must be something you can do, something to spare her the choice?"

"There isn't."

"But the implant made him stop loving her! How can you ask her to choose between his life and his love?"

"We do not know for certain that the implant was responsible for his feelings for Seven. That has always been conjecture."

"Of course it caused them, Doctor. He never loved her, never. He only had eyes for Kathryn! They only looked Seven's way when their implants bonded them somehow. Maybe when they were stuck on that planet together. As soon as the implant was gone, so were his feelings."

"Even if that is the case, reimplanting the transceiver does not mean he will stop loving the Admiral. Seven is in deep space by now with her head full of Axum. History will not repeat itself."

"I suppose you're right. And he did love Kathryn for years after he had the transceiver."

"Precisely."

"Still, it's one hell of a gamble."

"Maybe, but the stakes are high either way. But a decision has to be made and by law the Admiral is the only one who can make it."

A tear ran down B'Elanna's cheek. "And we both know what that will be, don't we?"

"If you mean she will choose to reimplant the transceiver in order to save his life, no, I do not know that will be the case. She may choose to keep him on life support, in the hope he either wakes up or we can wake him up, or choose to have the failsafe device removed."

"If it might kill him? I don't think so."

"Then there is the fourth option."

"Fourth? What's that?"

"Euthanasia. Although Chakotay can breathe unaided, without nourishment he will die in weeks. The Admiral may choose to turn off life support."

"No way, no way!" B'Elanna cried. She then looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "God, why is this happening!"

Gently, The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "It would have happened eventually, B'Elanna. And while it is little consolation, at least we know now about this second implant."

"I guess. I suppose it was like a ticking bomb. I just...they were so happy, him and Kathryn. And they so deserved to be. But now, who knows. It breaks my heart."

The Doctor squeezed her shoulder. "We have to believe the old adage, B'Elanna, that love will conquer all."

B'Elanna wiped away another tear. "I hope you're right, Doctor. I so hope you're right."

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

THE LINK

CHAPTER 15

White...Mist...Lights...A face...

"Chakotay," Kathryn whispered.

The strong male hand holding hers squeezed. "It's me, Admiral. Harry Kim."

"Harry," Kathryn said, straining her eyes to see through the fog. "Of course. What happened? Where am I?"

"In the sanatorium on Starbase FX-5. You were attacked in your room last night. Do you remember?"

"No," she said, everything a blur in her mind. "I..." But then everything came back to her...the waiter, the face, the knife. "Yes...Yes...I remember."

"You gave us quite a scare for a while but you're going to be just fine."

"How was I...how was I saved?"

"I found you when I came to your room. The door was unlocked so, when I didn't get an answer, I went in. I can't explain it, because normally I wouldn't have, I'd have left, but I had this overpowering feeling that something was wrong. When I got inside you were lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood. I called for help and the doctors were able to revive you. But it was a close call." Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Admiral. If I hadn't of been late, if I hadn't of lost track of time, then you wouldn't have been alone."

Kathryn squeezed his hand. "Don't blame yourself, Harry. You saved me. I owe you."

"After all the times you saved me on Voyager? No way. But you're going to be ok. That's all that matters."

Kathryn nodded. "Chakotay...does he...?"

"Word has been sent to him."

Kathryn closed her eyes, concern for him hurting her heart. He would not handle this news well. But, with all the security and surveillance surrounding her, maybe it was over. Maybe the maniac who was terrorizing her was finally caught.

"Is it over? Have they caught him?"

Harry flinched. "Him?"

Kathryn opened her aching eyes. "Yes. The man that did this."

"Man? But we thought..."

"Thought what?"

"That a woman had done this, the woman that treated your scars. She's been arrested and is in custody."

"No," Kathryn said, trying to sit up. "It wasn't her. It was a man. He came to my room disguised as a waiter. I have to speak to someone, have to get her released."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down. "Lie still, Admiral. I'll call Admiral Hayes. He'll sort it."

Kathryn lay still, trusting the former ensign that was now a Lieutenant, and tried to ride out the pain her sudden movement had caused. As she did, Harry called Admiral Hayes and she listened as he told him of the mistake. But the end of the conversation she didn't hear as Dr Susan Leski came into the room. When the doctor saw that Kathryn was awake she smiled happily.

"Admiral Janeway," she said. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Kathryn replied. "But there's been a mistake. It wasn't Lorinta that attacked me. It was a man."

"Then she will be released from custody. Relax. Your body has suffered major trauma. It's a miracle you're still with us. If your jugular had been severed, you wouldn't be."

Harry spoke now. "I've told Admiral Hayes, Admiral, and he says he's on his way to see you. He needs an official statement before he can release the woman."

"Ok," Kathryn said.

Dr Leski began to scan her, speaking as she did. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy, sore."

"You will be for a few days. But, providing there are no complications, you can leave for Earth as scheduled on Saturday."

"Thank you. That's good to know."

A blue transporter beam glowed before them, and then Admiral Hayes appeared.

"Admiral Janeway," he smiled. "Good to have you back with us."

"Good to be back," Kathryn answered.

"Harry Kim tells me it was not Lorinta that attacked you. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "It was a man. He came to my room disguised as a..."

The Admiral held up his hand. "Say no more until I can get it on record." He then pulled out a padd from his pocket, activated it, and sat on the chair Harry had vacated beside her. "Ok, let's start from the top. This will be an official statement so make it as thorough as you can." He cleared his throat and then pressed record. "Admiral Janeway, for the record, please tell me what you remember about the attempt on your life last night."

"It all happened very quickly," she began, "but it was definitely not Lorinta that attacked me. She is a sweet and generous girl who only wanted to help me. After successfully treating me, she left me alive and well in my guestroom. I went on my computer, to send a message to my husband to inform him of my treatment, but just as I was about to begin the door chime played. I called in whoever was there, thinking it was Harry Kim, but when the door opened a waiter came in. He was pushing a trolley, his back to me, but he was wearing a white shirt over black pants and had blonde hair. I went over to him, to tell him he had the wrong room, but as I did he turned to me and grabbed me. There was a mask on his face, a bloody skull, and then he said something like 'The reaper often calls unexpected.' This was in relation to a death threat I'd received a few days earlier. Then he stabbed me, again and again, and...I can't remember anymore."

"You say the attacker was wearing a mask, but it was definitely a man?"

"Yes, it was definitely a man. A tall, broad, muscular man."

"How old was he? 20's, 30's, 40's?"

"I don't know. It was impossible to tell."

"Can you remember anything else about him? Anything else he might have been wearing? Any distinctive tattoo?"

"No, nothing. As I said, it all happened very quickly."

"Ok. Thank you, Admiral Janeway." He terminated the recording and then slipped the padd back into a pocket. "If you do remember something else, anything at all, let us know."

"I will."

Admiral Hayes then hit his commbadge. "Admiral Hayes to security. Release Lorinta from custody. She's innocent."

"I'd like to see her," Kathryn said.

Admiral Hayes honored that desire. "Then escort her to the sanatorium. Admiral Janeway would like to see her."

A male voice answered. "Acknowledged, Sir."

As Admiral Hayes terminated the connection, Kathryn questioned. "What led you to believe Lorinta attacked me? Given all the security surrounding me, surely there was evidence to the contrary? I was told that if anyone made an attempt on my life, they would not get away with it. Clearly this man has."

"Clearly," Admiral Hayes replied sadly. "I can only conclude that he was wearing a cloaking device of some kind. We have records of everyone who has entered and exited your guestroom since your arrival and the last record, before Lieutenant Kim's, was of Lorinta. She had departed less than thirty minutes before you were found, so we naturally thought she was the attacker."

Kathryn tried to sit again, and this time managed to. "What happens now? What's the next step in the investigation?"

"Well, we will do all we can to narrow down the culprit from every man present on this starbase last night to a manageable few, but don't hold your breath. As we have no dna evidence linking a man to this crime, no sensor records, or a physical description that is of any real use...hair color can be changed as easily as the donning of a wig...it's unlikely we will be successful. Once Lorinta was in the frame, we lifted the departure prohibition, so the chances are the culprit has already left. We will continue to interview those remaining, and will interview when possible those that have departed, but from the interviews we have already made, the last person sighted with you was Lorinta."

Kathryn rubbed her brow. "Then what you're saying is we're no closer to finding this maniac than we were before?"

"In real terms, unfortunately no. But as everyone entering this starbase has to be registered, unless the culprit got in by breaching security somehow, then we have his name on file. This is something. However, without some means of narrowing down the names of thousands to just one, the register is of little practical use. We will look into the background of every man registered, to see if any of them matches our profile of this nutter, but as he's so clever, I really don't think we'll have much luck. I could say otherwise, I could reassure you that we'll find him, but that would lure you into a false sense of security. This man is a danger to you and precautions must be taken at all times to protect your life. This means no more conferences, no more public engagements, and no more teaching at the Academy. Until this lunatic is caught, you are restricted to Starfleet Headquarters only."

Kathryn protested. "But that's..."

"For your own good," he interrupted. "You are our most valued officer and our most famous. Your achievements in the delta quadrant have made history and Voyager will be a museum for generations. Twice now this maniac has tried to kill you, twice he has almost succeeded. You may be willing to risk a third attack, but we are not. We will do absolutely everything in our power to protect you, even if it means restricting your duties."

"I appreciate your concern," Kathryn replied, "I sincerely do, but I won't be intimidated. I won't let this maniac run or ruin my life."

"I'd expect no other sentiment from you, Admiral, but this man is dangerous, and the danger he poses must be heeded. You've survived two attempts. You may not be third time lucky."

Harry spoke. "He's right, Admiral. Until this psycho is caught you must be careful. Promise us you will."

Kathryn's lips curled into a smile. "With you two and Chakotay on my case, not to mention the earache my mother, sister and Aunt Martha will give me, I see I have no choice."

"You're greatly loved," Harry said. "Not just by all of us, but by millions of people throughout the Federation. We want you to be safe. So, for our sakes, if not for your own, don't take risks."

Kathryn's eyes moistened at these words and she was humbled. "I won't," she conceded. "I promise."

Dr Leski spoke now. "Admiral Hayes, Lieutenant Kim, I'm afraid I must ask one of you to leave. We have a policy of only two visitors at a time, so one of you must leave to accommodate Lorinta."

"I'll go," Harry said. He then smiled warmly at Kathryn. "See you later, Admiral."

Kathryn smiled back. "I look forward to it. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"We sure do. Goodbye, Admiral."

"Goodbye, Harry."

As Harry left, Admiral Hayes got to his feet. "I'll be on my way too. Remember, Admiral, if you recall anything more about the attacker, anything at all, let me know. The smallest of details can be significant."

"I will. And thank you for all that you're doing."

"I wish I could do more. But I want you to take things easy for a while. I'm putting you on six weeks leave."

"Oh, but..."

"That's an order."

Kathryn smiled in submission. "Yes, Sir."

Admiral Hayes then left and Kathryn turned to the doctor. "I take it you were one of the doctors that saved me."

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Thank you."

"All in a day's work. Or perhaps I should say a night's."

"Harry Kim says I was dead when I was beamed here. Is that true?"

"Yes. You'd died from catastrophic blood loss. But you're going to be just fine."

"My injuries...Will I...will I still be able to bear a child?"

Dr Leski smiled. "Planning a Janeway junior?"

"Not planning exactly," Kathryn answered. "We're just taking the 'if it happens, it happens' approach."

"Often the best way. But to answer your question, yes, everything is still in working order."

Kathryn smiled happily. "Thank you, Doctor."

The doors to the room opened now and a security guard escorted Lorinta inside. The girl was as white as the sanatorium's sheets but her eyes were red raw with crying. When those tortured eyes met Kathryn's, tears and fear filled them. Kathryn's heart went out to the girl and she addressed the security guard.

"Thank you, Sir. You may leave us now."

The guard nodded in acknowledgment and then left.

Kathryn then turned to the doctor. "You too, Dr Leski."

The woman duly left, leaving Kathryn alone with Lorinta.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said. "I'm sorry you were blamed for this."

A light filled the girl's eyes. "Then you believe it wasn't me?"

"I know it wasn't you. It was a man that attacked me."

"Oh Admiral," the girl wept in relief. "I thought you thought it was me, that I'd come back to your room and...but I wouldn't, I couldn't."

"I know that. You came to this starbase to help me. And what you've done for me I can never repay. It pains me that you've suffered for your good will and good deed."

"So long as you don't think it was me, it doesn't matter. I'm free now and can go home. All I want is for you to be better."

"Thank you." Kathryn then gestured to the seat beside her. "Please, take a seat."

Lorinta walked over to the bed and Kathryn noticed that she was limping.

"Your leg," she said. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok," the girl answered.

But she was clearly far from ok as she sat down slowly and painfully and there was a bruise on her neck.

"You clearly are not ok," Kathryn declared. "What's happened?"

The girl said nothing, just hung her head.

"Lorinta...tell me. Has someone hurt you?"

Lorinta hesitated, but then nodded.

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes and she reached for the girl's hand. "Because of what's happened to me?"

Lorinta nodded again.

"Oh Lorinta, I'm so sorry. Who was it?"

"The guards," she said quietly. "They...they beat me up thinking I'd...I'd hurt you."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "Have you reported them?"

The girl shook her head.

"Then you must."

"No," she answered, looking up urgently. "There's no need. I'll be ok..."

"There's every need. I won't let them get away with this."

"But they won't believe me," she sobbed. "They don't believe anything I say...I just want to go home."

Kathryn squeezed her hand. "They'll believe you, Lorinta. I'll make sure of it."

"Then...you'll report them with me?"

"Yes. I'll summon Admiral Hayes and we'll speak to him together. Deal?"

Lorinta nodded.

"Then, after your injuries have been treated, how would you like to join me for dinner? I'm starting to feel hungry and would love your company."

Lorinta smiled now. "I'd like that very much, very, very much."

Kathryn smiled in return, squeezed the girl's hand as she released it, and then called Admiral Hayes.

END OF CHAPTER 15


	16. Chapter 16

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 16

With two cups of coffee in her hands, Natalie Derry made her way through a small cafeteria on the USS Zepharia to where Kathryn was sitting by a silver table. The former Captain of the USS Voyager was looking out at a window of streaming stars and was lost in thought.

"A coffee for them," Natalie said as she approached.

Kathryn turned from the window and gratefully took the offered coffee. "Thank you, but you wouldn't want to know."

Natalie sat opposite her. "Try me."

"Really...I'm fine."

"Then if you won't tell me, I'll guess. You still haven't heard from Chakotay."

Kathryn gave a wan smile. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only in the eyes of friends."

"I'm probably worrying for nothing...relaying messages isn't exactly reliable...but his silence, his absence...it isn't like him."

"Starbase FX-5 is a long way from Earth, Kathryn. By the time he'd arrived, it would have been time to leave."

"I know. And I wouldn't have expected him to make the trip, it's just...it isn't like him."

"Are you worried he's still angry with you for going to the conference in the first place?"

"I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but we had disagreements on Voyager and he was still there if I was injured."

"You weren't married then."

"True. But Chakotay isn't like that."

"Then he'll probably be waiting for you with open arms when we arrive at HQ. So relax and enjoy the rest of the trip. Now that you're on curfew, it will be your last for a while."

Kathryn took a sip of coffee. "Don't remind me."

"It's for your own good."

"So I keep hearing. It's just so frustrating to have my whole life turned upside down by an enemy I can't see and can't fight."

"But at least you still have a life. For a while there you didn't."

"I know. I'm just not easily intimidated. I don't like bullies and I don't like threats. But you're right, everyone is right, my life is in serious danger and I can't afford to take any more risks."

Natalie smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. No one is invincible. Not even you."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when the starship finally reached Earth. Kathryn disembarked with Natalie, hoping to find Chakotay waiting for her in the foyer, but when she got there only her mother and sister were waiting. Kathryn tried not to show her disappointment as they hugged her and expressed their joy at her restored looks, but she was now very concerned about Chakotay and their marriage. Maybe Natalie was right, maybe he was still angry with her. He'd made it very clear how he felt about her going, but she had gone anyway, and in going had almost lost her life. In that way, he had every right to be angry, and she had no right to expect him to be welcoming her as though nothing had happened. But she wanted him to. She wanted him to take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her, that he'd missed her, and she wanted to see the joy on his face at her treatment. But he wasn't here, wasn't welcoming her, and it hurt profoundly. All she could do was hope was that somehow she could make things up to him, that she could heal the rift between them.<p>

"Chakotay," she said. "Where is he?"

At this, her mother and sister shared a concerned glance, and then Phoebe spoke. "I'm afraid we have bad news," she said. "Chakotay is unwell."

Kathryn's face paled. From the look on theirs, they weren't talking about a flu. "Unwell? What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know exactly. Your doctor won't tell us much. But he's in a critical condition at the sanatorium here."

"I see," Kathryn said, trying desperately to absorb this. "Why haven't I been told?"

"Your doctor thought it was for the best. After everything you've been through, he wanted you to have a few days recovery before being hit with this torpedo. It hasn't been easy keeping things from the media, but for once we've managed. His condition is not public knowledge yet."

Gretchen put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure you're eager to see him and to speak with The Doctor. Let's go to the sanatorium now."

"I...I can go alone," Kathryn said. "I'd rather go alone."

"Ok," her mother replied. "But keep us updated and call us if you need us."

"I will," Kathryn promised.

* * *

><p>When Kathryn arrived at the sanatorium, she was taken by a nurse to Chakotay's room. It was a small room, square and clinical, and Chakotay was lying unconscious in a bed. His broad chest was bare and he was attached to several machines. They were recording and displaying data, and from just a quick glance at them Kathryn could tell that his condition was indeed serious. There was minimal activity in the brain and he was dependent on life support. Dazed, confused, Kathryn made her way over to the bed and tried to make sense of what she was seeing. But she couldn't make sense of it. Chakotay had been in perfect health when she'd left. How could he now be comatose?<p>

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and The Doctor came in.

"Hello, Admiral," he said. "I was informed of your arrival. Welcome back and congratulations on your treatment. Dr Leski has updated me and your medical file."

For a long moment Kathryn said nothing, she just stared at the man she loved, then she spoke. "What's wrong with Chakotay, Doctor?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have an absolute answer," he replied sadly. "As you may, or may not, have been told, he collapsed when he heard you'd been attacked. At first I thought it was just shock, such a reaction is not uncommon, but on examining him I discovered a second implant in his brain. I believe it is a failsafe device that is, in the event of extreme emotional trauma, meant to disable the neural transceiver I removed. As the transceiver is absent, I believe the device rendered Chakotay unconscious instead. Either by design or by accident. During the shutdown he suffered a brain hemorrhage, but fortunately prompt treatment prevented brain damage. However, I am unable to wake him. I believe the implant is keeping him unconscious."

"I see," Kathryn said quietly. "Can you remove it?"

"I could, but if I'm wrong, and it is not a failsafe device, then removing it could prove fatal. It's possible that the implant is processing vital brain functions. Unlikely, as I can see no evidence of that, but possible. We simply don't know enough about these implants to determine their precise functions. Just detecting them is difficult enough."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes, the pain in her heart stinging them, and it took her all her effort to remain focussed. "What then...what then can be done?"

"We have several options. Firstly, we can risk removing the implant. Secondly, we can keep him as he is in the hope that he will either wake up or we can wake him up. Thirdly, we can reimplant the neural transceiver in the hope that it re-engages with the failsafe device and restores consciousness. Fourthly, there is the option of euthanasia, but obviously that is a last resort."

Kathryn took Chakotay's hand in hers and held it tight. "If we keep him as he is, what are the chances he'll wake up?"

"I don't know. He may wake up tomorrow or he may never wake up. With study, we may be able to find a way of waking him, but that could take years or even decades. The implants are simply too advanced for us."

"You say that he may wake up if we reimplant the transceiver. If he does wake up, then it proves that the other implant is a failsafe device. Could you then remove both safely?"

"I have considered that option, but it carries great risks. Reimplanting the transceiver will be risky in itself. To then remove it, along with the failsafe device, could cause brain damage or death. It's also possible that if this second implant is a failsafe device, it's not just a failsafe device, but has the other aforesaid functions. We simply don't know." He paused. "As the Commander's next of kin, the ultimate decision is yours. All I can do is advise you of the options and answer any questions you may have."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "I'm going to need time, Doctor. I can't make a decision right now."

"I understand. And there's no rush. Take all the time you need. Chakotay's condition is stable, at least for the moment."

The Doctor then closed the gap between them and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll let you have some time alone with him."

"Thank you," Kathryn replied.

The Doctor squeezed her shoulder and then walked towards the door. As he did, Kathryn called to him.

"Doctor..."

The Doctor turned around.

"Which, in your opinion, is the least risky option?"

"Reimplanting the transceiver," he answered. "However, I do not believe Chakotay would want it reimplanted. He risked his life to have it removed."

Kathryn turned back to Chakotay and gently traced the course of his tattoo. "He did," she said. "But if it's the least risky way of saving him, I think we have to do it."

"We do not. The least risky option is not always the best."

"Agreed. But if it's too dangerous to remove the second implant, then that only leaves us with keeping him as he is or reimplanting the transceiver. I won't let him die and I won't let him waste away. Reimplanting the transceiver has to be the only way forward."

"As you said, you need time to make a decision. Think it over. Think what Chakotay would want."

"I've made up my mind. I want the transceiver reimplanted."

"If it is, then it may change him the way we believe it changed him before."

"I'm aware of that. But there's also a chance that he won't change. At least, not much. He had the transceiver for years with little effect."

"Yes, but we must take into consideration the Commander's wishes. I believe he would rather us do nothing than reimplant the transceiver, or he'd rather us attempt to remove the second implant."

"Maybe, but right now the decision is mine and I want you to reimplant the transceiver. If the procedure works, and he wakes up, then he can decide for himself if he wants to keep it in or remove both implants. It's only fair that he gets to decide for himself."

"But Admiral..."

"That's my final word, Doctor. You say this decision is mine to make so I'm making it. I want the transceiver reimplanted."

The Doctor capitulated. "Very well, Admiral. I will reimplant it."

"How soon can it be done?"

"Now, if you wish. I have the implant. It was returned to me on request."

"Then let's do it now. But first, I'd like that time alone with him."

The Doctor nodded. "As you wish. I'll be in my surgery."

With that, The Doctor left. When he was gone, Kathryn tearfully raised Chakotay's hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving and I'm sorry for the pain all that's happened has caused you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I love you, so very, very, much, and I only want to make you happy. I wish you'd come with me. I wished it as soon as I left Earth, I wished it while I was there, and I wish it now. If you had come, maybe all this wouldn't have happened. I know you would still have this second implant, but if we didn't know about it then it would be like it wasn't there. But it is there and I have to make a decision. I know you would rather die than live as someone else, but there's every chance that you won't be someone else, that you will still be the same you. I have to believe that. I know it made you stop loving me before, or at least, made you love me only as a friend, but that might not happen again. You might still love me. I have to believe that you will. But even if you don't, even if it makes you love someone else, I can't let you die, Chakotay. I love you too much." A tear ran down her cheek. "If you do stop loving me, if we lose what we have, then the pain it...it will be unbearable. The last few months have been the happiest of my life. But somehow I will bear it, I promise. All that matters is you being alive, well and happy. You were happy when you had the transceiver before, you said so yourself, and you can be happy again. Even if that means a life without me. So don't die, Chakotay. Fight this and live. I need you to live. Please."

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Chapter 17

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 17

Holding Chakotay's hand in hers, Kathryn held her breath as The Doctor reimplanted the neural transceiver. It was a surprisingly simple process that took only seconds, but those seconds felt like forever. Then, at last, it was done.

"Reimplanation complete," The Doctor declared.

Kathryn waited for Chakotay to respond, for his eyes to open and look into hers, but they did not. They did not even flutter.

"There is no immediate response," The Doctor announced. "But it may take time for the two implants to re-engage. The good news is his brain is not rejecting the implant. That's the first hurdle jumped."

Kathryn looked up at The Doctor, her face pale and eyes heavy. "How long could the re-engaging take?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps minutes, perhaps hours, perhaps days. That is if they do re-engage. There is a possibility, a very high one, that they will not."

Kathryn turned back to Chakotay. "I'm not willing to go down that road yet, Doctor. For the moment we wait."

"Agreed. But I suggest you go home. Not only are you still recovering from life threatening injuries, but you've just returned from a long trip. You need to rest."

"I'm ok, Doctor. I want to be here if Chakotay wakes up."

"As I said, he may not wake up for hours or for days. Go home, Admiral."

"No," she insisted. "I have to stay. I have to be here."

The Doctor sighed. "Very well. But you're staying only for an hour. Doctor's orders."

* * *

><p>An hour later, there was still no change in Chakotay's condition. Reluctantly, Kathryn did what The Doctor ordered and went home, but she left her heart at the sanatorium. As she walked through the lodge that was their home, she felt empty inside, dead, and it was only with great effort that she managed to shower, change, and replicate herself a coffee. Eating was out of the question. Rex, for the moment, was staying with her sister and Kathryn was glad of it. She couldn't take care of him right now. She could barely take care of herself.<p>

Exhausted, yet numb, Kathryn lay back against her couch and gazed vacantly at the red flames that danced in the fireplace. In them she saw nothing, felt nothing, and yet an agony she had known too many times, the agony of losing the man she loved. First Justin, then Mark, now Chakotay. Losing Justin had almost killed her. He had been her first true love, a man she had admired and adored, and to keep living while he was dead had been near impossible. But she had done it, she had survived, and she had loved again. But then Voyager had got stranded and that act of compassion had lost her Mark. It had been hard, coming to terms with that, with accepting he would move on with his life and love someone else, but as that process had happened slowly, and in losing him she had found Chakotay, the pain had not been anywhere near as profound as losing Justin. Her relationship with Mark had been troubled, anyway, they'd both known that, but they'd been friends for years and were good enough together that the relationship had been worth fighting for.

But with Chakotay, everything was different. Being with him was so easy. He truly was like her other half, the half that made her whole, and she felt lost without him. Never had she been as close to anyone, never had she let anyone get so close. As much as she had loved Justin, they had both held a part of themselves back. Because of his troubled past, intimacy had been difficult for him on every level, and their relationship had not been a very physical one. With Mark there had been lots of the physical, but most of it had been confined to the bedroom and there wasn't much closeness. But with Chakotay there was everything. There was love, trust, friendship, companionship, and passion. He showered her with affection, unlike Mark who had not and Justin who could not, and he was a very sensual man who helped her connect with the woman within.

As she gazed at the flames, time lost, her mind drifted back through the years. She remembered the day she and Chakotay had first met, the way her angry warrior had materialized on her bridge with his weapon aimed at her; she remembered the moment she asked him to become her First Officer; remembered him asking if she would have served under him had their situations been reversed; she remembered that night on New Earth when he'd told her in an ancient legend that he loved her; she remembered the way he had cradled her dead body in his arms in her haunting vision of death; remembered the flower he had given her and the sail on Lake George that had followed; remembered their candlelit dinners; their times of trial and times of triumph; remembered their homecoming party and the dance they had shared; remembered his torture after the implant was removed; remembered her despair after the fire and the way his love had lifted her out of it; and she remembered their wedding and the first night they'd made love. At that memory, her eyes wandered to a photo of their wedding that rested on top of the fireplace. It was a small photo encased in a golden heart frame, but it was their favorite of the photos The Doctor had taken that special night. They were standing together, their arms around each other, and looked so happy that she could feel that joy every time she looked at it.

And then...

And then she was weeping.

Needing something to hold on to, some comfort, she picked up the photo and curled up with it on the couch. Gone was the emptiness now, the numbness, and instead was a pain she could hardly bear. Only tears helped endure it. Lying on soft cushions, clutching the picture to her chest, she wept with the agony of a broken heart and wept herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the entrance hall of the lodge, an old grandfather clock that Kathryn had acquired at an antique fair struck the midnight hour. As it did, a blue transporter beam lit up the passageway and Chakotay materialized. He had woken up an hour ago, the reimplantation procedure having worked, and he'd been discharged by The Doctor after a series of tests. Unlike when the transceiver had been removed, there was no confusion, no fog. He felt exactly like himself. He remembered everything that had happened since the removal of the implant, and the first thought that had come into his mind when he woke up was Kathryn. With that thought came a terrible pain, the agony of grief, and it was only The Doctor's reassurance that the woman he loved more than life was still alive that had soothed it. In an instant his grief had turned to joy, especially when he learnt that Kathryn was home, and in his elation, and eagerness to see her, he had only half absorbed The Doctor's words on his own condition. So long as Kathryn was alive, he didn't care about the implant. The Doctor also informed him of Kathryn's treatment, but that too only vaguely registered as nothing mattered as much as Kathryn being alive. The Doctor had wanted to call Kathryn as soon as Chakotay was awake, but Chakotay had dissuaded him. He wanted to surprise her. So, he'd requested a home transport and here he was.<p>

"Computer," he said. "Locate Kathryn."

The computer answered immediately. "Kathryn is in the upper lounge."

Quietly, Chakotay made his way to the lounge and there, sleeping before the fire, was Kathryn. She was wrapped in a blue robe, her hair loose, and on her pale face were the remnants of tears. Beside her, having fallen from her hand, was the cherished photo of their wedding. During the Voyager years, Chakotay had often wondered what Kathryn's true feelings were for him, wondered if she loved him, wondered if she could ever love him as much as he loved her, but now he no longer wondered. He knew now that she did. Over the last few months she had shown him the depth of her love in so many ways, and this was another testimony.

For a long time Chakotay just gazed at her. He could see that her scars truly were gone, and while that warmed his heart with joy, the joy was for her sake. Then, when he'd looked enough, he knelt beside the couch and gently brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. Then he put his lips to her cheek and showered her face with tender kisses. Beneath him, Kathryn stirred, and in the hazy existence between sleep and wake, she murmured his name. Chakotay took her hand in his and kissed it as she entered the conscious world. As she did, as her eyes opened and saw him, infinite joy filled them.

"Chakotay?"

Chakotay smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm here," he said. "And I love you."

Laughing and weeping all at once, Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Oh, Chakotay. I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I'd lost you too," he said tearfully. "I couldn't bear it."

"I'm so sorry. So sorry about everything."

"None of it matters. You're here, I'm here, and that's all that counts."

For a long time they held each other, neither wanting to let go, then they drew away and gazed into each other's eyes. Tenderly, Chakotay touched her cheek, brushing his fingers across where her scar had been, and Kathryn smiled. Chakotay smiled too and no words were necessary to convey their joy. Then, in the ruby glow of the dancing fire, their lips met and they kissed softly.

END OF CHAPTER 17


	18. Chapter 18

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 18

A WEEK LATER

Chewing a bone in a corner of the balcony, Rex watched as his mistress prepared breakfast. Using the replicator, Kathryn had made quite a feast. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, waffles, croissants, bagels, fruits, cereal, juice and coffee. Kathryn admired her own effort, and then finished off the display by placing a gift on Chakotay's plate. The package was small, thin, and was wrapped in glittering gold paper. Then she took off a yellow apron she was wearing and poured herself a coffee. As she did, Chakotay arrived.

"Wow," he said from the doorway. "Am I still asleep or have I entered an alternate reality?"

Kathryn looked up at him with a smile. "Neither, I assure you."

"Then what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. But as we have a busy day ahead, we need good nourishment."

"A busy day? Isn't it Sunday?"

"Yes. And a busy day." She gestured to his seat. "So, sit yourself down and get eating."

The mischievous glint in her eyes told Chakotay she was up to something, so, eagerly anticipating this something, he did as she said. Kathryn watched him as he sat, although she pretended to be busy dishing herself some eggs, and as he took his seat he saw the gift.

"What's this?" he asked. "My birthday come early?"

Kathryn smiled. "Open it and find out."

Chakotay opened it and, to his amusement, pulled out black swimming trunks.

"Interesting," he laughed. "Are we going swimming?"

"We are," Kathryn answered. "And guess where."

There could only be one place, the place it was his dream to swim in again, and that she remembered that dream touched his heart. "The Gulf of Mexico," he replied.

"That's right. And that isn't all. As you're still on leave, I've booked us a luxury villa on the Emerald Coast. We can swim as much as you like."

Chakotay looked at her with love and appreciation, but there was an unexpected sadness in his eyes too. "It sounds wonderful," he said, "and thank you for the gesture, but I don't think a vacation is a good idea right now. Your life is still in danger. Let's just do the swim."

"If security is what you're worried about, don't be. I have it all covered. It's a private villa, secluded with its own beach, and I've booked it in another name. Only a select few will know we are there."

"In theory. But in practise, someone will spot us and the secret will be out."

"I've got that covered too. We'll go incognito."

Chakotay smiled. "You mean in disguise?"

"Exactly. You know as well as I do that the mind only processes impressions of strangers. If we change our hairstyles, and you remove your tattoo, it's unlikely anyone will recognize us when we're out and about."

"That's certainly true, and a vacation would be good, but are you sure it's safe?"

"I am. The same security that protects me here will protect me there." She closed the gap between them and slipped her arms around him from behind. "So, do we have ourselves a vacation?"

Chakotay smiled and put a hand over hers. "We do. Thank you."

Kathryn squeezed him and then kissed his cheek. "Good. Now, get stuck into breakfast before all my hard work goes cold."

Chakotay laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Kathryn and Chakotay were ready to leave for the villa. Kathryn's hair was now short and black, courtesy of a holo-stylist in their holo-salon, and Chakotay's was silver. He looked strange without his tattoo, like a part of him was missing, but Kathryn loved the silver hair. It made him look distinguished and she liked distinguished. Chakotay was not as impressed with her new look, she could tell, but his displeasure was an affectionate one as she knew how much he loved her auburn hair. When they'd said goodbye to Rex, who was staying with her mother for the week, they transported with their luggage to the villa. They arrived in seconds, their suitcases too, and looked with anticipation around their vacation retreat.<p>

But, to their amusement and mortification, the villa did not live up to expectation. The room they were in was small, basic, and was a lounge, kitchen and dining room all in one. It only had a tiny strip of a kitchen, a small dining table that sat only two, and there was only one sofa. However, the sofa was a good size and a pretty blue color. To their right was an open door that led into an even smaller bedroom, and these two rooms seemed to make up the entire villa.

"Oh my," Kathryn exclaimed. "Hardly the luxury villa I had in mind!"

"Me either," Chakotay declared.

"It's smaller than our shelter on New Earth! There's got to be a mistake. I definitely booked a luxury villa."

Chakotay picked up a welcome pack that was resting on a silver coffee table. "No mistake. Not if we're Mr and Mrs K. C. Geravoy, which we are."

"Then we've seriously been had. The brochure said 'The perfect romantic stay in the lap of luxury."

Chakotay smiled. "So it says on this pack. But I think the luxury they're referring to is the location."

Kathryn curled her lip. "Crafty and cunning."

"Very." He gestured to a wide window from which was a magnificent view of a beautiful beach of white sand and frothy waves. "And with a view like that, who can argue?"

Kathryn walked over to the window. "It is spectacular, isn't it? Oh, I've missed the ocean."

"Me too."

"It has such elegance, such tranquillity, and yet such power. It soothes and calms the soul."

Chakotay closed the gap between them. "Unless you're at sea in a storm," he teased.

"Yes," Kathryn laughed. "Unless that." She then turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do we need a luxury villa for, anyway? Cozy is better."

"Agreed," Chakotay smiled.

They gazed into each other's eyes, losing themselves, and then kissed softly.

* * *

><p>After a lunch of baked potato and salad, which they ate on a delightful patio outside the villa, Kathryn and Chakotay got changed for their swim. Chakotay was ready in minutes, but Kathryn took considerably longer so he waited for her in the lounge. As he did, he packed everything they would need into a bag, including towels and a medkit.<p>

"Ok, Sir," Kathryn said, finally emerging out of the bedroom in a blue swimsuit, "I'm ready. Are we all set?"

"Yes," Chakotay answered. "All we need now is sun lotion."

"Oh, no need for that. I'll replicate us a hypospray. It's more efficient."

"Maybe," Chakotay replied. "But lotion is more intimate."

Kathryn stilled as the words hit home and she flushed with foolishness. "Ah, I see. You want us to put it on each other."

Chakotay nodded, eyes twinkling.

Kathryn beamed a smile. "Then let's do it!"

* * *

><p>The lotion on, Kathryn and Chakotay left the villa for the ocean. The sand beneath their feet was soft and warm, and to their delight the water was warm too. For over an hour they swam through the pristine waters, both skillful and strong swimmers, and the swim was every bit as exhilarating as they'd expected. When at last they decided to call it a day, they swam back to the shore, and waded out of the water. Somewhat out of practise, Kathryn's legs felt like lead as she tried to walk, and she collapsed with laughter into the shallow water. Laughing too, Chakotay picked her up and carried her to where their bag was waiting. Gently, he lowered her to the sand, and Kathryn soaked up the sun while he opened their bag and pulled out a towel.<p>

"Oh, I'm so going to suffer tonight," she groaned. "I'm hurting all over! But it was worth it. I've never enjoyed a swim more!"

Chakotay smiled as he dried himself. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why so?"

"Well, the Gulf of Mexico is hardly the quarries of Mars."

"True. But the company makes all the difference."

She smiled warmly at him and Chakotay smiled back. Then he pulled out another towel and tenderly dried her face, neck and arms.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"You're welcome." He then dried her legs and poured them both a glass of water.

"Hey, mister," Kathryn said, seeing the clear liquid. "Where's my coffee?"

"No where you can get it right now," he answered.

"Oh, but I need it..."

"You don't. You need water." He handed her the plastic tumbler. "Here."

Kathryn took the tumbler, sitting as she did. "Withholding coffee could be grounds for divorce."

Chakotay smiled. "Then I'd better make amends. How does a full body massage later sound?"

"Heavenly. But as we can never get passed just a shoulder rub, I don't much rate our chance of success."

Chakotay laughed. "Then I'll start with your legs. We might have better luck."

"I hope not."

Chakotay laughed again, but as their eyes locked, his laugher faded. Tenderly, he reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"I've never enjoyed a swim more either. Thank you for making this dream come true for me. Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

Kathryn smiled softly, tears in her eyes, and then she kissed him tenderly.

* * *

><p>Back at the villa, covered in sand, Kathryn looked around the bathroom. It was very small and had only an old-fashioned shower, a compact silver sink, and a lavatory.<p>

"I really can't believe how small this bathroom is," she said to Chakotay. "It's practically a cupboard! And no bathtub! How will I survive?"

"How indeed," Chakotay laughed.

"I thought for sure there would be a jacuzzi. In fact, I was counting on it. But all we have is this microscopic shower!"

"If it's any consolation," Chakotay said, "I think it's macroscopic enough to house both of us. Shall we?"

Kathryn turned to him with a smile. "Yes, Sir. Let's!"

Chakotay activated the shower, stepped into it, and then held out his hand to Kathryn. Kathryn took it and joined him in the cubicle. As she did, warm water fell on her and the sensation was far more pleasurable than that of the sonic shower.

"Oh," she sighed. "This feels good..."

Chakotay smiled. "Nothing better than an old fashioned shower." He picked up a soap that was resting nearby and gently ran it over Kathryn's back. It lathered and Kathryn closed her eyes as his hands and the bubbles caressed her skin. Then his lips were kissing her neck, kissing and caressing, and before she knew it they were locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in a blue robe, Kathryn stood before the lounge's window and looked out at the ocean. The tide was now in and was so close that the waves were almost lapping against the villa's white walls. In her hands, Kathryn held a cup of black coffee, and she sipped it slowly while Chakotay prepared the bedroom for her massage. It could not come a moment too soon. There had to be a million knots in her muscles and every movement was hurting. But she would recover soon enough and she hoped to swim again before they left.<p>

Suddenly, there was a bleep followed by a message. "Incoming Mail."

The announcement took Kathryn by surprise as she had not given instructions for their mail to be redirected here. But, coming to the conclusion that security had decided to forward all mail, she went to investigate. But, when she got to the mail tray, her heart stopped at what she saw. It was a black envelope. For a long moment Kathryn just stared at it, dread and fear within, then she picked it up. Slowly, hesitantly, she opened the envelope, and pulled out what she expected:

Another death threat.

It was in the usual form of a card, and this card was a black one that had a border of dripping blood, the grotesque image of a ginger cat's severed head, and the words: _A Kat may have nine lives, but I can kill ten times._

Kathryn felt her heart race, felt her throat close, and she glanced anxiously around the room. The villa suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. Was this person watching? Did he know she was here?

No, that could not be. Their location was a secret even from close friends and family. And a quick glance at the envelope confirmed that it could not be. The letter was addressed to her lodge.

Kathryn's anxiety eased at this, but just as she was relaxing, Chakotay emerged from the bedroom.

"I'm ready when you are," he said.

Kathryn hid the card and turned to him. "Ok, honey. I'll be right through."

Chakotay smiled and then returned to the bedroom.

When he was gone, Kathryn looked again at the card in her hands. Half of her wanted to tell Chakotay about it, but the other half did not. The threat would only upset him and by upsetting him would ruin their vacation. He would want to pack up and go home and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So, after an inner battle, she decided not to tell him. This wasn't a direct threat, not like the one regarding the starbase. It was merely a warning, a reminder that her life was still in danger. This, Chakotay knew already. So, having come to a decision, she quickly disposed of the letter by sending it to security. They, on her behalf, would send it to the appropriate authorities. Then she made her way into the bedroom. When she got there, soft music was playing and around the sunny room aromatic candles burned, perfuming the air. Chakotay was standing by the bed, wrapped in his black robe, and covering the bed was a luxurious white furry blanket. When Chakotay saw Kathryn, he smiled warmly and gestured to the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ma'am."

Kathryn took off her robe, revealing a white bikini beneath, and placed it on a chair. Then she climbed onto the bed and lay down on her front. As she did, Chakotay dipped his hands into a jar of warm gold oil, and then began to massage her legs. Kathryn closed her eyes, and tried to relax, but try as she may she could not. Chakotay could feel her tension, even in her legs, and knowing her aswell as he did, he could sense that something was wrong. He stopped working her legs and spoke.

"Are you ok, Kathryn? You're very tense."

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Please...don't stop."

Chakotay hesitated, but seeing that she was waiting for him to continue, he did. Slowly, he worked his way up her body, and little by little he felt her tension ease. By the time he got to her shoulders, it was gone.

"Well," he said as he finished massaging there. "We've managed to get half way through."

Kathryn smiled and turned over. "You know what they say, a first time for everything."

Chakotay dipped his hands into the oil and then rubbed her arms with it. "Let's see if we can go all the way."

Tears unexpectedly filled Kathryn's eyes and she looked up at him with a longing he couldn't quite read there.

"I'd rather not," she said quietly. "I'd rather be...I'd rather be loved."

Chakotay wiped his hands on a cloth and then took her hands in his. "Something is wrong," he said kindly. "Tell me."

"It's nothing. I just...With everything that's happened lately, with everything we've been through..." A tear ran down her cheek. "Just love me. Please."

Chakotay kissed her hands, tears in his own eyes, and then he climbed onto the bed beside her. Gently, he brushed his fingers against her cheek, kissed her lips softly, and then began to make tender love to her.

* * *

><p>Their loving over, Kathryn lay in Chakotay's arms and once again felt content. The death threat was now a distant memory and she was looking forward to the rest of their vacation.<p>

"Feeling better?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn smiled and raised herself to look at him. "Much. Thank you."

Chakotay could see the truth of that in her eyes, as they were bright and hopeful, and her joy contented him.

"My privilege," he smiled.

"But I guess this is another failed massage to add to our record."

"Yes," he laughed.

Kathryn absently stroked his face and then showered him with kisses before looking into his eyes again.

"You must be pretty hungry. It's been ages since lunch. So, you rest up and I'll cook us dinner."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Cook?"

"Yes, Sir. How does lasagna sound?"

"Ambitious."

"Well, I'm an ambitious lady." She kissed his lips, holding the kiss long, and then got off the bed. As she did, she reached for her robe and, in a way that always amused him, covered her nakedness with it. "Which would you prefer? Tomato or Broccoli?"

"Tomato."

"Then tomato it is."

With that, she kissed him again and went on her way.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Chakotay was still waiting for dinner.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Kathryn said as she joined him on the patio, "but I set the oven too low so it wasn't cooking at all. But I've rectified the error now so we should have piping hot lasagna in approximately five minutes."

Chakotay tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Kathryn asked.

"Your optimism," he replied honestly.

At that, Kathryn laughed too. "You're right. But, who knows, this might be my day of triumph!"

With that, she put her hand to his cheek and returned inside.

Five minutes later, she was back.

"I'm sorry to inform you," she said, "but our lasagna has died."

Chakotay could only laugh.

"I turned the oven up too high and, well, it burnt. So much for my day of triumph!"

"I guess then it's back to replicated."

"Unfortunately. But, look at it this way, at least now we know we'll have piping hot lasagna in five minutes."

Chakotay laughed again and Kathryn went to replicate their long awaited dinner.

* * *

><p>Later, when the moon and stars were in full glory, Kathryn and Chakotay enjoyed wine and chestnuts on the beach. The sea was breathtaking in the moonlight, the sand silver, and from the blanket they were sitting on, Kathryn gazed up at the heaven of stars above them.<p>

"I never get tired of looking at the stars," she said. "They've inspired me since I was a child and they inspire me still. But, as I look at them now, it's hard to believe that less than a year ago we were somewhere amongst them."

"Yes," Chakotay replied.

"It seems like a lifetime ago and yet...and yet only like yesterday."

"For me too. The memories feel distant and yet so vivid. I can see you now, standing before me on the bridge, telling me our crews should work as one. I think it was then, in that moment, that I fell in love with you." He picked up a chestnut. "What about you? When did you fall in love with me?"

"I don't know exactly," she answered. "It kind of happened slowly. I always felt an attraction between us, felt it even when I shouldn't have, but it wasn't until New Earth that I realized I loved you. Of course, I did everything I could not to fall in love with you, fought the feelings tooth and nail, but I well and truly lost the battle."

Chakotay smiled. "I'm glad."

Kathryn smiled back. "Me too."

"You know," Chakotay said, eyes twinkling. "You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Whether you'd have served under me had our situations been reversed."

Kathryn took a sip of wine and was a while in answering. "One of the nice things about being an admiral," she said at last, "is there are some things you get to deem classified."

Chakotay laughed at that and then they kissed softly beneath the stars.

END OF CHAPTER 18


	19. Chapter 19

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 19

FIVE DAYS LATER

Sitting on the lounge's sofa, sipping a cup of coffee, Kathryn spoke to Natalie Derry over the villa's small entertainment screen.

"So far, so good," she said. "There haven't been any more threats and I have no incidents to report."

"Just what I was hoping to hear. But you can't be too careful. Stay out of public as much as possible. Your disguises may be fooling but they are not foolproof."

"I know. And we are...staying out of public as much as possible." She smiled. "That is kind of the whole point of a romantic getaway."

"It certainly is," Natalie laughed. "But where is your Romeo? I'm not detecting his lifesign."

"He's taking Rex for a stroll along the beach. According to Mom the poor thing's been pining, so we thought we'd better spend some time with him."

"Bless his heart. They do get so attached."

"Hopefully they'll be back soon. Then, once he's back with Mom, we're going swimming."

"I'm jealous. But take it easy. You've been through a lot lately."

"Oh, I'm fine. A little out of shape, but fine." She was now fully recovered from the last swimming session and was looking forward to the next.

"Still, you don't want to overdo it. Better to let Chakotay swim alone and have a natter with a friend."

Kathryn smiled. "At a loose end?"

"A very long one. A meeting I'm supposed to be at right now has been canceled, and my next isn't for two hours. I'm twiddling my thumbs."

"Then by all means get yourself over here. Chakotay and I can go swimming later."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Natalie smiled. "Then I'll be there in a few minutes. Derry out."

While Kathryn waited for Natalie to arrive, she replicated her friend a cup of coffee. Then she got out a jar of Aunt Martha's cookies, which were still coming her way in droves, and placed several on a plate. Just as she was doing so, Natalie appeared.

"Hell," she said, looking around. "Isn't this place small?"

"Compact is the official word...so we've learnt."

"True promotional subterfuge. But how are you managing? There's hardly room to breathe!"

"Oh, we love it here. It may be small but it's cozy." She gestured to the table. "Your coffee awaits."

Natalie sat down on the couch. "Thank you, Ma'am. Just what I need."

Kathryn carried the plate of cookies over to her and placed them on the table. "Help yourself to these cookies. My Aunt Martha made them so they won't poison you."

Natalie laughed. "Good to know. I'll never forget those coffee cookies you made a hundred years ago. They were so hard they almost cracked my teeth."

"Don't remind me. The less culinary disasters I remember, the less bruised my ego."

"Then I won't remind you of the strawberry soufflé that exploded all over Captain Venson."

Kathryn poked Natalie's shoulder. "Evil, Natalie. Evil."

Natalie laughed and then took a sip of coffee. "I sure could do with something more filling than cookies. Any chance of a sandwich?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Egg and cress, brown bread, no mayo."

"Then egg and cress sandwiches coming right up."

Kathryn went over to the replicator and Natalie watched her go with visible contempt in her eyes. Then, when Kathryn's back was turned, with a quick slip of the hand, she dropped a white pill into Kathryn's coffee, which was resting on the table. The pill dissolved instantly and was gone by the time Kathryn returned with the sandwiches.

"Here you are," Kathryn smiled. "Eat up and enjoy!"

Natalie smiled back. "I certainly will. Thank you."

Kathryn sat down, picked up her coffee, and Natalie watched with satisfaction as she drank it.

"I'm actually glad we've got this chance to chat," Kathryn said, putting her coffee down again. "I want to talk to you about Chakotay."

"Then talk away."

"As you know, he was ill when we got back from the starbase, but what you don't know is why. Well, to cut a long story short, a neural transceiver wasn't the only implant the Raylix fixed him with. They also fixed him with some kind of failsafe device to deactivate the transceiver in the event of extreme emotional trauma. News of my death activated it, but because the transceiver was absent, it rendered him unconscious. To wake him up, we had to put the transceiver back."

"I'm sorry," Natalie said.

"So am I. But there really was no other option. Removing the failsafe device was too risky."

"Does he still have both implants?"

"Yes, and will for the foreseeable future. I know there's nothing you can directly do, bio-implants isn't your area of specialty, but no one knows more about the Raylix than you, and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't know about these implant in the first place. I'd appreciate it if you could talk to our doctor, share with him what you know about their technology. It may not help, probably won't, but who knows, it may do some good."

"I'll happily talk to him. Anything I can do to help, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you."

"How is Chakotay doing after the reimplantation? Any personality changes?"

"No, thank heaven. I thought there would be, in fact I was sure of it, but everything between us is the same."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. I thought I was going to lose him and...and I couldn't bear it."

A voice suddenly spoke through Natalie's commbadge. "Kenton to Derry. Report to my office at your earliest convenience. Kenton out."

"Well," Natalie smiled, "looks like there's life in my world after all. But Kenton will have to wait. I'm going no where until I've finished these sandwiches."

"Sure you want to risk it? They say Kenton breathes fire."

"Nah," she joked. "Just a lot of hot air."

Kathryn laughed and then drank what remained of her coffee.

* * *

><p>By the time Chakotay got back from walking Rex, Natalie had left. Kathryn told him of her friend's visit as they changed into their swimwear, and then, after their lotion was on and Rex was back in Bloomington, they left the villa. It was a beautiful day, the hottest yet, and they took their time walking to the water. They walked hand in hand, talking and laughing as they did, and then, when they reached the sea, Chakotay picked Kathryn up and carried her into the waves. Kathryn laughed and then let herself fall into the water as he released her. Then they began to swim, battling and flowing with the current, and in their enjoyment lost all sense of time. But then, all of a sudden, Kathryn was incapacitated. Crippling cramps paralyzed her legs and before she knew it she was sinking under the waves. Desperately, she tried to call to Chakotay, but the sea was in her throat and choked her cry. Gasping for breath she tried to keep herself afloat, but her legs pulled her under and then she was unable to breathe, unable to think...<p>

And then...

And then strong hands were gripping her and pulling her up.

"I've got you," she heard Chakotay say. "Breathe..."

Kathryn's body heaved as air once again filled her lungs and she gasped through coughs. Quickly and skillfully, Chakotay swam her to the shore and lay her down on the sand. Then he reached for their bag, pulled out their medkit, and put a hypospray to her neck. In seconds her heaving and coughing stopped and she was breathing normally.

"Thank you," she said as Chakotay took her hand in his.

"You can thank me later," he replied. "Right now you need medical attention."

"No," she protested, "I'm ok...cramped legs...that's all."

"Then let's see if The Doctor agrees with you." He pulled a commbadge out of the bag and called The Doctor. "Chakotay to The Doctor."

The Doctor instantly responded. "Good day, Commander. How's your vacation going?"

"Great, but we have a problem."

"I should have known there's trouble in paradise. Why else would you be calling? What's happened?"

"The Admiral got into difficulty while we were swimming. She's ok but I'd like you to take a look at her."

"Very well. I'll be right there. Doctor out."

Kathryn was murmuring on the sand, the pain in her legs severe, and Chakotay gently stroked her brow. "Your legs still cramping?"

She nodded. "Never...this bad."

"You've probably strained them."

He was just about to start massaging them when The Doctor appeared.

"My, my, Admiral," he said. "You do get yourself in pickles. What happened? Did you swim out of your depth or push yourself too hard?"

"Her legs cramped," Chakotay told him.

"Hmmm," The Doctor said, switching on his tricorder. "In other words you pushed yourself too hard." He scanned Kathryn, studying the results, and then put away his tricorder. "Severe cramps in the lower limbs, water on the lungs, and muscle strain all over, but I can confidently say you'll live." He knelt on the sand, opened his medcase, and then pulled out a hypospray. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, he put it to Kathryn's neck, and she sighed in relief as the terrible cramps eased.

"Oh," she said, "that's better."

The Doctor then pulled out another hypospray and administered that.

"Treatment complete," he declared. "But no more swimming for you this vacation. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor," she answered.

"Good. Now, I'll leave you two lovebirds to get on with your vacation. Any more problems, give me a call."

"We will," Chakotay replied. "Thank you, Doctor."

"All part of my charming and reliable service." He hit his commbadge. "Doctor to Starfleet Headquarters. Beam me back."

In seconds, a blue transporter beam engulfed him and he disappeared.

When he was gone, Chakotay looked down at Kathryn. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. But I'm sorry...for ruining the swim."

"You're ok. That's all that matters." He took her hand in his, kissed it, and then put his other hand to her cheek. "I'll pack up our medkit and then carry you back to the villa."

"Ok, thank you."

Chakotay kissed her hand again, packed away their medkit, and then, with their bag over his shoulder, he lifted Kathryn into his arms. Tired and groggy, she lay her head on his shoulder and let herself melt into him as he carried her across the sand.

* * *

><p>Kathryn was still feeling weak and lethargic when they arrived back at the villa, and was only able to walk with support. Chakotay helped her into the bathroom, held her against him as they showered, and then helped her to dress. He then left her on the bed and went to replicate her a much needed coffee. However, when he returned with the coffee, Kathryn was fast asleep. Chakotay put the coffee down and for the longest time just gazed at her, his adoring eyes taking in every feature, every freckle. He then replicated a blanket, gently put it over her, and tenderly kissed her forehead before leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Chakotay was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when Kathryn finally emerged from the bedroom. She'd slept for over four hours and it was now early evening.<p>

"Hi," Chakotay smiled when he saw her. "Feeling better?"

"Much," she replied. "But where's the afternoon gone? Did I sleep it away?"

"You certainly did."

"My. That must have been some strong medication The Doctor gave me. I never sleep in the afternoon." She sank onto the sofa with a groan. "Oh, I need a coffee. Could you, honey?"

"Gladly," he said, getting to his feet. "Anything else?"

"Just your arms around me while I drink it."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing, and then went to replicate the coffee. When it was done, he handed it to her and she took it gratefully. He then sat beside her, put his arms around her, and kissed her as she cuddled up to him.

"Until I half drowned," she said, "I really enjoyed the swim. I hope you did too."

"I did," he replied. "But what happened really scared me. If I'd been further off, if I hadn't noticed your distress, then...it doesn't bear thinking about."

"No. But it won't happen again. I'm out of shape and pushed myself too far too soon. If we come back next year, I'll be swimming like a dolphin."

"I hope we do...come back next year."

"Me too. I know this place is the size of a rabbit hutch but I've never enjoyed a vacation more. I hope what happened hasn't spoiled it."

"It hasn't. All's well that ends well, as the bard says."

Kathryn looked up at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Want me to cook dinner as a thank you for saving my life?"

Chakotay laughed. "That, my darling, could make me regret it."

Kathryn laughed too and then leant back against the couch as she lost herself in his eyes.

"I love you, husband."

Chakotay smiled. "I love you, wife."

Tenderly, he brushed his fingers against her cheek and kissed her softly. Kathryn kissed him back and then cuddled up to him again.

END OF CHAPTER 19


	20. Chapter 20

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 20

2 MONTHS LATER

In a busy cafeteria at Starfleet Headquarters, Kathryn sat alone eating a lunch of pasta and salad. It was raining outside, a soft shower that drizzled over the city, and Kathryn watched the downpour as she ate. Even now, almost a year after Voyager's return, it was still a delight to look out of a window and see more than silver stars streaming by at warp speed.

"Long time no see."

Those words were spoken by a familiar voice, a dearly familiar voice, and Kathryn turned from the window joyfully.

"Tuvok!"

The Vulcan's eyes smiled, even though his lips did not.

"Hello, Admiral."

Kathryn got to her feet and, whether he wanted her to or not, embraced him. "Oh Tuvok, I've missed you."

Tuvok tentatively held her back. "I have you."

"How are you? How's your family?"

"In good health and good spirits."

"I'm sure they are now they have you back. But what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you for another two months."

"I am eager to return to work as idleness does not become me. My hope is you will employ me."

"Of course, Tuvok. Didn't I promise you I would? Consider yourself my new Chief Aide."

The Vulcan nodded his approval. "A most satisfactory position."

"It better be. I've kept it just for you."

Someone approached them now, and a quick glance told Kathryn that someone was Natalie.

"Tuvok," Natalie smiled. "How lovely to see you again. It's been what, twelve years?"

"Fourteen," he corrected her.

"Really? That long? And to think you don't look a day older!"

"Vulcans do not age as rapidly as humans."

"Just the kind of answer I'd expect from you. But tell me, is this your first day back?"

"It is."

Kathryn spoke. "Let me present my new Chief Aide."

"Congratulations," Natalie smiled. "Which reminds me...congratulations, Kathryn. You and Chakotay must be over the moon."

Kathryn frowned. "What about?"

"The baby, of course."

"Baby?"

"Yes...don't you...?" she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh God, you don't, do you? You don't know. Forget I said anything!"

Kathryn stepped closer, her eyes bright. "Are you...are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"I'm saying nothing," Natalie replied.

"Oh, but you can't say so much and then not say all! Has security detected a pregnancy?"

Natalie hesitated, but then nodded.

Happy tears welled in Kathryn's eyes and then she joyfully hugged her friend. "Oh, Natalie."

"Congratulations," Natalie said again. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Indeed," Tuvok added. "Congratulations, Admiral."

Kathryn drew away from Natalie and wiped away a tear. "I must tell Chakotay."

"I'd say so," Natalie teased. "If you don't, your bump will soon enough."

"I mean right now."

"Is that a good idea? Aside from the security issue, it's exam time in student world. He'll be very busy."

"He can spare five minutes. And to hell with security, I have to tell him."

"Don't you think you'd better see your doctor first?"

"Of course...yes. I'll go right now."

With that, she hugged Tuvok again.

"Welcome back, old friend."

"It is good to be back," he said.

"Natalie," she said as she drew away, "show him the ropes. I'll see you both later."

"Later," Natalie smiled.

Kathryn smiled back, her eyes blazing with joy, and then hurried on her way.

* * *

><p>"You're definitely pregnant," The Doctor said as he scanned Kathryn in his surgery, "three weeks, to be precise."<p>

"Can you tell what it is? I mean, a girl or a boy?"

"Yes, I know the gender. Do you want to know?"

"Yes...No...Chakotay should be with me for that. Just tell me if the baby's ok."

"Well, it's still early days but everything seems normal. However, unless you want this baby born a caffeine addict you'd better cut down on coffee."

"I will, Doctor. From now on, it's decaff only."

"I'm glad to hear it. But go easy on that too. It's water and fruit juice you need."

"Whatever you say, Doctor. No doubt you'll be drawing me up a diet."

"By the end of the day."

Kathryn smiled, still not quite believing the news. "And I'm definitely pregnant? You're definitely sure?"

"Definitely, Admiral." He handed her his tricorder. "See for yourself."

Sure enough, there was a lifesign inside her. Tears of joy filled Kathryn's eyes and she touched the lifesign, almost as though it was her baby.

"I am," she said. "I really am."

"As pregnant as pregnant is. The lifesign is faint, as you can see, but that's generally the case for the first month. It will get stronger as your baby grows."

"Can you do a photo-scan, Doctor? I'd love a photo."

"Certainly, Admiral," he smiled. "Lie yourself down on a biobed and I'll do it now."

* * *

><p>In his state of the art office at Randora University, a modern college just a few miles south of Lake George, Chakotay sat at his desk marking yet another batch of exam papers. He'd been at it all day, and was getting tired of reading the same answers to the same questions, but he tried to give every paper his full attention as every student deserved that. Suddenly, the door to his office opened and Opal Reese, a beautiful brunette with long hair and a slim figure in a black catsuit, walked in.<p>

"Hi," she smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

Chakotay got to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course."

She closed the gap between them and slid her hands up his body until they met around his neck.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Of course," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "But you mustn't come here. Someone might see you."

"I don't care if they do."

"Well, I do."

"Oh, one visit won't do any harm. I could be anyone, here for anything. Relax."

With that, she put her lips to his neck and kissed there.

"No," Chakotay said. "We can't..."

"You should know by now I don't take no for an answer."

She slipped her hands under his shirt and then began to unzip his pants, kissing his mouth as she did.

"Come on, be a daredevil. You know you want too."

Chakotay laughed, unable to resist her, and kissed her back with bruising force. Then he addressed the computer.

"Computer," he said. "Lock the door and switch my status to unavailable."

The door locked instantly and, as it did, Chakotay got Opal against the wall and began to make passionate love to her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kathryn had finished with The Doctor, she returned to her office, put on her gray overcoat, and transported to Randora University. She materialized in the grounds, and quickly made her way through the rain to reception. All visitors had to report to reception, and when she arrived there, she made her way over to the desk. A young blonde receptionist was behind it and the girl's face lit up as she approached.<p>

"Admiral Janeway?"

"That's right," Kathryn smiled. "Hello."

"Oh, hello to you too. It's an honor to meet you, a very great honor. I've been a fan since high school as I think you're so brave and clever. I'm so glad you got your crew home."

"Thank you."

"Are you here to see Commander Chakotay?"

"I am. That is, if he's free."

"I'll check his status for you."

The young girl operated a computer before her. "I'm so sorry, but he's unavailable at the moment."

"When will he be free?"

"I don't know. It could be any time. You're welcome to wait. We have a lovely visitors lounge."

"Thank you, but I'll speak to him later."

"Would you like me to tell him you've called?"

"No, thank you."

"Ok, then. But before you go, if it's no trouble, could I possibly have your autograph?"

"Of course," Kathryn smiled. "No trouble at all."

The girl beamed back a smile and handed Kathryn a pen and card. Kathryn signed the card, thanked the girl for her help, and then left.

* * *

><p>That evening, while Kathryn waited for Chakotay to come home, she visited their lodge's smallest bedroom. It was blowing a storm outside, fierce rain that beat against the room's only window, but Kathryn closed it out by drawing the pretty floral curtains that graced it. Then she looked around and began to visualize the room as a nursery. The yellow walls could stay, as they were bright and cheerful, but they would need Phoebe's artistic touch to come to life with bunnies and teddies and other cute animals. Most of the white furniture could stay too, except for the bed, but the plain gray carpet would need replacing and so too would the curtains. A shimmering rainbow carpet would be good, along with matching curtains, as they would fill the room with color and be suitable for a girl or a boy.<p>

A girl or a boy.

Kathryn's heart filled with joy at the thought of either. For so many years she had wanted a child, and had planned to have a family with both Justin and Mark, but death and separation had determined otherwise. During the early years of their journey home, she had hoped they would reach their destination in time for her to realize her dream of motherhood, but as the years rolled by and home was still a lifetime away, she'd painfully had to let go of that hope and accept she would never bear a child. But now that dream, like so many abandoned dreams, was coming true and life was wonderful.

In a corner of the room there was a small replicator, and Kathryn made her way over to it. Even though the baby wasn't due for months, she was eager to start knitting clothes. She loved to knit and the thought of making tiny booties for tiny feet thrilled her. So, she replicated a baby knit-set, which included balls of soft white wool, needles and patterns, and it materialized in a silver bag. Kathryn picked the bag up and was just about to look inside when Chakotay entered the room.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," Kathryn smiled back.

With his hands behind his back he walked over to her, and then presented her with a huge bouquet of flowers. "For you, Ma'am."

Kathryn put down the bag in her hands and took the flowers. "Oh Chakotay, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"Just a small token of apology."

"What for?"

"I heard you came looking for me today. I'm sorry I was busy."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize, honey. Work is work! How many times have I been snowed under? But thank you, just the same."

"What did you want to see me about?"

"About something you're not going to believe." She smiled her beautiful smile. "I'm pregnant."

She expected Chakotay to scoop her up in his arms, flowers and all, but he looked at her in dismay.

"Pregnant?"

Kathryn nodded, her joy deflating.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"But I thought...I guess it doesn't matter what I thought. What matters is what we do now."

Kathryn swallowed. "How do you mean?"

"We can't have a baby, Kathryn. There's no room in our lives for one. You have your career and I have mine."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That you get rid of it. If you're not comfortable with a termination then there's fetal donation. I don't mind either way."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay with a horror that went far beyond his words. This was not Chakotay. The Chakotay she knew and loved would be overjoyed about the baby. Abortion or donation wouldn't enter his head. When they'd discussed the subject, when she'd told him she would love to have a baby if she could, she had seen the delight in his eyes. But there was no delight now. There was only emptiness. And this could only mean one thing, one terrible thing: it was starting. The change in him she had feared after the reimplantation was starting.

"We'll talk to The Doctor together," he said. "I'll call him now and..."

"No," Kathryn interrupted. "I'm keeping this baby."

"But..."

"No buts. We knew there was a chance I would fall pregnant and we both wanted me to. For you to be saying all this, it has to mean..." Tears flooded her eyes. "It has to mean you're not you."

"Then who the hell am I?"

"The you the implants are making you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? You changed before and we always knew you might again."

"I haven't changed. I never wanted a baby. I just indulged your fantasy because I didn't think you'd ever get pregnant. You're hardly in your prime."

"I don't believe that. You wanted a baby as much as me."

"I didn't and I don't."

Kathryn took a deep breath and swallowed her response. There was no point arguing. If the implants were changing him, which they had to be, he would not be aware of it. As he needed the implants to live, at least for the moment, all she could do was try to accept the change. It was going to be hell, of that she had no doubt, but there was no other option.

"Ok," she said, "that's how you feel. But it isn't how I feel. That leaves us both at a crossroads. Or rather, it leaves you there. Because I'm having this baby with or without you. If you don't want it, if you don't want to be a part of our lives, then take off down a road by yourself. Because me and our baby are heading down another. The choice is yours."

With that, she threw the flowers at him and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting before the fire, Rex sleeping close by, Kathryn looked at the baby's photo-scan. It was a clear, colorful, picture, and although the baby was nothing more than a tiny blob, it was the most precious blob that could be. The Chakotay she knew and loved would think so too. As she looked at the picture, a tear ran down her cheek, but Kathryn wiped it away. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't indulge her pain. She would shut it out, shut it out like she had so often in the past, and use the captain's strength to stand tall. Crying would do no good. It would not stop Chakotay changing and would not give her back the man she loved. It had been her decision to reimplant the neural transceiver, hers alone, and now she had to live with the consequences.<p>

"I'm sorry."

The words were Chakotay's.

Kathryn looked up from the picture and saw him standing before her, the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Of course I want the baby," he said. "I don't know what came over me."

Kathryn put the picture down and got to her feet. "You do," she replied. "We both do."

Chakotay nodded, tears in his eyes. "I'm afraid, Kathryn. I don't know...I don't know who I am anymore. It's like...It's not like before. This time it's...it's like I'm me some of the time, most of the time, and then...and then I'm someone I don't remember being. I have blanks, lapses in memory. Not always, sometimes I remember what I've said and what I've done, but sometimes I don't." He paused. "I haven't said anything because I didn't want to worry you, but I have spoken to The Doctor."

"What did he say?"

"What we both know...that I'm suffering from repercussions of the reimplantation. He says the episodes may stop, which I've hoped, or get worse. There's no way of knowing."

Kathryn took the flowers from him, lay them on the table, and then took his hands in hers. "We always knew there could be repercussions. But we'll face them together."

"I'm not sure I want to." He reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I love you so much, Kathryn. I hoped the implants wouldn't change that. I believed they wouldn't. But if they do, if they..." He put his hand to her abdomen. "If they make me not want our baby, our little miracle, then...then I need to have them removed."

"It's too risky, Chakotay."

"I don't care. I meant what I said before. I'd rather die as myself than live as someone else."

"But you're not someone else. Right now, you're not. And maybe these episodes will stop. We can't assume the worst. We're in unchartered waters here."

"Yes, but we have an anchor. You." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Promise me, Kathryn. Promise me that if I change too much, if I'm no longer me, that you'll have The Doctor remove the implants."

Kathryn protested. "Chakotay..."

"Please, Kathryn. All takes is the word from you. The request is on my medical file. It's been there since the start." A tear ran down his cheek. "I don't want to live as someone else. Promise me, Kathryn."

At the agony in his eyes, at the desperate longing, Kathryn could not refuse him. "I promise," she whispered.

Chakotay smiled, infinite relief lighting up his face. "Thank you." He then scooped her in his arms. "So, we're having a baby?"

"Yes," Kathryn smiled, holding him back. "A little you or a little me."

"I can hardly believe it."

"Neither can I. But it's true, see..." She drew away from him and picked up the picture. "A photo-scan The Doctor took. That blob is junior."

Chakotay looked at the picture and at the smile on his face, at the joy in his eyes, Kathryn knew her Chakotay was truly back.

"Looks like a worm," he said.

"Yes," Kathryn laughed.

"Do you know what it is? Girl or boy?"

"No. I thought we should be told together. But, if I had to guess, I'd say a boy."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, exactly. Call it intuition."

"Well, I'm thinking it's a girl."

"Really?"

"A spunky little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes...just like her mother."

Kathryn laughed. "Well, I hate to break it to you, honey, but according to the laws of genetics, our junior is far more likely to look like you." She gazed into his eyes. "And I'd like nothing more."

Chakotay smiled. Then he put the picture down and drew her against him. "But you know what this means..."

"I do," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "A serious cut down on coffee."

"Think you'll survive?"

"It'll be a close call."

Chakotay laughed.

"But it will definitely kill me if I have to wait any longer to know what our darling is. What about you? Are you ready to know?"

"I am," he replied.

"Then let's find out. Computer, open a channel to The Doctor. Audio only."

The Computer instantly answered. "Channel open."

"Hi, Doctor," Kathryn said. "It's me, Kathryn Janeway."

"Good evening, Admiral," The Doctor's voice replied. "Have you received the diet plan I sent you?"

"I have, thank you."

"Any questions?"

"About the diet, no, but Chakotay is here and we'd like to know the baby's gender."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"Very well. It's a girl."

At this news, Chakotay smiled, visibly thrilled, and Kathryn was delighted too. Then Chakotay spoke.

"Auburn hair and blue eyes, Doctor?"

"Auburn hair and brown eyes."

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed.

"What's so amusing?" The Doctor asked.

"Something and nothing," Kathryn answered.

"I see. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Kathryn replied. "Thank you."

"Then I'll bid you both good night. Doctor out."

As the connection terminated, Kathryn gazed at Chakotay. "A mini me with brown eyes...you must have some Caucasian genes in you, Sir."

"I do. But the Janeway genes don't submit easily, so even if I didn't, I'd expect the hair to dominate. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, tears of joy in his eyes. "I have to be the happiest man in the universe right now."

"Me too...the happiest woman."

"Even though it's a girl?" he teased.

Kathryn laughed. "Girl, boy, I don't care. But so much for my maternal instinct!"

Chakotay laughed too, but then, as they lost themselves in each others eyes, a sadness filled his.

"I truly am sorry for what I said, Kathryn. You mean..."

Kathryn silenced him with a finger on the lips. "It's forgotten, Chakotay. Let's not remember it."

As peace returned to his eyes, Kathryn kissed him and then picked up the bouquet of flowers.

"These really are beautiful, Chakotay. I'll put them in water and then replicate dinner."

"Let me take care of dinner," he said. "You relax."

"Ok," she smiled, "I won't argue."

Chakotay smiled back, kissed her forehead, and then left the room.

* * *

><p>The lodge's dining room was a small, but elegant, room. It had tall arched windows that overlooked the lake, a magnificent crystal chandelier, and a long table of smoky glass that was surrounded by six black velvet chairs. Kathryn and Chakotay didn't dine there much, as they preferred to eat in the lounge or on the balcony, but as tonight was a special night, Chakotay wanted their dinner to be special too. When the meal was ready, and the table was set, he called in Kathryn. She duly came and smiled in delight at the scene before her. The table was beautifully set with candles and flowers and soft music was playing.<p>

"Oh Chakotay," she said. "How lovely."

Chakotay smiled and pulled out her chair. "Please be seated, Ma'am."

Kathryn walked over to him and sat. "Thank you, Sir."

Chakotay then went to sit, his place opposite hers, and Kathryn studied the table. "What are we having?"

"Take your pick. We have roast veg, rice, chicken, nut-roast, bread, beans and casserole."

"Quite a feast."

"Well, we are eating for three."

"Yes," Kathryn smiled.

"But for first course," he said, reaching into a shirt pocket, "I want to give you this."

Out of his pocket came a pink velvet box and he handed it to her.

"A present," Kathryn beamed. "I love presents!"

Eagerly she opened the box and inside, nestled in white silk, was a gold ring with an oval pink gemstone surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"It's a maternity ring," Chakotay said. "The gem is rose quartz, the stone of love."

Kathryn tenderly touched the stone and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's amazing. Thank you."

"Want me to put it on you?"

"Please, Sir."

Chakotay did the honors and then watched with joy as Kathryn admired the ring.

"A perfect ring with a perfect fit," she smiled. "I will cherish it always."

Tears suddenly filled Chakotay's eyes and he reached for her hand. "I cherish you, Kathryn," he said. "And I cherish the life inside you that we made with love. Whatever happens, whatever becomes of me, always remember that."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and she squeezed his hand. "I will, Chakotay. I know that you love me. And I know how much. You've shown me time and time again. We've shared so much together, have been through so much together, and I know you better than I know myself. I love you and I trust you with all that I am. But let's not talk about what may or may not happen. Let's just live for the moment. We've lived with the chains of the past and the fetters of the future for far too long."

"We have," Chakotay agreed. "But I needed to say that. I needed you to know how much I love you."

"I know, Chakotay. I just hope you know how much I love you."

Chakotay squeezed her hand. "I do. And I thank the gods every day for your love."

They gazed into each others eyes, love reflecting, and then Kathryn let go of his hand.

"Come on, let's replicate a bottle of synthesol champagne and start our meal with a toast."

Chakotay picked up a pink bottle that lay by a vase of flowers. "Synthesol champagne already taken care of."

Kathryn laughed. "Great minds think alike!"

Chakotay then opened the bottle and a shower of frothy bubbles rained down upon them. Laughing, Kathryn wiped suds from her face and then watched as Chakotay filled their glasses with sparkling bubbly. When they were full, Kathryn took hers and held it up.

"To us," she said, "to junior, and to living for now."

Chakotay smiled and tapped his glass against hers. "To us, to junior, and to living for now."

END OF CHAPTER 20


	21. Chapter 21

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 21

NEW YEAR'S EVE

Music, chatter and laughter filled Kathryn's and Chakotay's lodge as their friends and family gathered together to welcome in the new year. This was the first party they were hosting as a couple, the first party to be held in their home, and Kathryn and Chakotay had gone to considerable lengths to make sure it met expectation. Twinkling fairy lights adorned the snow covered lodge, festive decorations graced every room, and in the lounge a magnificent Christmas tree stood tall. On top of the tree was a sparkling silver star, and covering the tree were wonderful baubles and beads, tinsels and trinkets, candle-lights and chocolates. Only a week earlier, a mountain of presents had sat beneath it, but Kathryn and Chakotay had opened them on Christmas morning. It had taken them a long time, as there were so many, but they had enjoyed every moment. Their first Christmas together truly had been the best Christmas ever. After opening their presents, they had gone to Kathryn's mother's for dinner, a dinner that was also attended by Aunt Martha, Phoebe, and Phoebe's new boyfriend, Maurice, and they had celebrated Christmas with them until late evening, when they'd gone home and snuggled up with a box of chocolates to watch a festive movie. Nothing very out of the ordinary, but after years of living the extraordinary, the day was all the more special for its normality.

While no one could beat Aunt Martha's cooking, Gretchen Janeway was also a good cook, and both women had contributed food to the party. As over fifty people were invited, a lot of food was needed, and Kathryn wanted to offer homemade as well as replicated. She had even baked a cake herself, a victorian sponge that required only basic cooking skills, and to her great joy it had turned out a treat. Aunt Martha had praised it to the hilt and the cake was now on display amongst the others in the dining room. The upper lounge was the center point of the party, as it was the largest and most attractive room in the lodge, but the dining room was the chosen place to house the buffet. The room was just off the lounge, entered by an open archway, and was just big enough to hold all the food. Naomi had also baked a cake for the occasion, a chocobana one, and it too was on offer. Naomi was thrilled to be at the party, especially as Tessi was invited too, but was under strict instructions to keep the animal on a leash at all times. There weren't any other children at the party, but as she was used to being alone amongst adults, Naomi didn't even notice. She was in her element talking to all the guests and, while her mother was on Tessi duty, helping Gretchen in the dining room.

"Do you know," she asked the old lady as they placed newly replicated plates of sandwiches on a table, "that when we were on Voyager I was captain's assistant?"

"Yes," Gretchen smiled, "I know that. Kathryn says you were a great help."

"I was. I used to help her with all kinds of things. I don't think she could have beat the borg without me, because I would get her coffee, and she's always said she couldn't have beat the borg without coffee. I used to clean her shoes too, because a captain must always have clean shoes, and I would take messages from her to people. Mostly by padd, but sometimes by mouth too."

"Sounds like you worked hard."

"I did. I would go to her ready room twice a week after lessons and help out until Mom finished her shift. Sometimes I even stayed longer and we'd have dinner together. I loved having dinner with the captain. It made me feel special because hardly anyone, except Chakotay and Tuvok, got to have dinner with the captain."

"Well, I'm sure Kathryn loved your company."

"I hope so. I sure loved hers. She's the bravest and smartest person I've ever known. The kindest too. Mom says she was just born that way, that some people are just born clever and brave, but I think you must have had a hand in it because you're her mother and you raised her. So, I want to thank you for giving us such an awesome captain and lady."

These words moved Gretchen and tears filled her eyes. So often over the years she had wished that her daughter had never joined Starfleet, that she was less brave, less clever, so that she would be leading a more ordinary life, but these words reminded her just how much Kathryn had achieved in her life and how much she meant to so many people. All the heartache, all the years of grieving, the years of worry, seemed insignificant then. Kathryn was a heroine, and she was a heroine because of what she had accomplished, and that could only fill any mother's heart with pride.

"Bless you, dear," she said.

Naomi smiled and then put down another plate of sandwiches.

"Do you think," she said, "that now we're home, and Kathryn is no longer a captain, that I can be Admiral's assistant instead?"

"It's got to be worth an ask," Gretchen replied. "So, run along and ask her. I'll take care of the sandwiches."

"Ok, Mrs Janeway," Naomi smiled. "I'll go right away."

With that, she abandoned the table and made her way into the lounge. The room was full of people and more were arriving by the minute. They were all arriving by transport and Kathryn and Chakotay were greeting them. Kathryn's long hair was half up, half down, and she was wearing a gorgeous gown of blue velvet that hugged her figure and kissed her knees. As she was now only two months pregnant, there was not as yet a bump. Chakotay was smartly dressed too, but as it was very warm inside the lodge, he was wearing only a shimmering black shirt over black pants. As the people they were greeting left them, and there were no more at that moment to be greeted, Naomi took her chance and approached Kathryn.

"Hello, Kathryn," she said.

Kathryn turned from Chakotay and smiled at the child. "Hello, Naomi. Are you having a good time?"

"A wonderful time," she answered. "But I've been thinking. As you are no longer a captain, but still need someone to assist you on occasions like this, how about you employ me as Admiral's assistant?"

"Admiral's assistant," Kathryn smiled, "it certainly has a ring to it. Consider yourself employed."

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I have so missed being your assistant! But this means I will have to call you Admiral because, like Seven would say, we are in a command structure now. Is that ok with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me," Kathryn answered.

Naomi beamed a smile, hugged Kathryn, and then hurried back to the dining room. As she went, Kathryn turned to Chakotay and was just about to speak when Natalie materialized before them. The Admiral was wearing a long black velvet dress and, as always, her curly hair was loose. Beside her, looking stunning in a revealing dress of shimmering silver, was sexy Opal Reese.

"Natalie," Kathryn smiled, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too," Natalie replied, "but my husband can't so I've brought along my niece, Lieutenant Opal Reese."

Kathryn turned to the girl and smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you, Opal."

"And you," the girl answered. "I admire you greatly."

Kathryn smiled again and then gestured to Chakotay. "This is my husband, Commander Chakotay."

Opal turned to him. "An honor to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise," he replied.

"Where are you stationed, Opal?" Kathryn asked. "Do you serve on a starship?"

"Yes," she answered, "The Draylor, but I'm on three months leave."

Natalie spoke now. "Which gives her time to enjoy an adventure with us. What do you say, Kathryn? Are you up for a space trip?"

Kathryn's eyes brightened. "A space trip? My curfew has been lifted?"

"Not exactly, but I've done some finger twisting and Admiral Hayes has agreed to let you accompany me on a field trip to Denma Prime. I'm going there to determine whether an ancient archaeological site is worthy of being included in my class on ancient archaeology. Hardly the most exciting of expeditions, I know, but it will mean a week in space. What do you say?"

"I say yes," Kathryn smiled. "And I say thank you!"

Natalie laughed. "I thought you'd be pleased. The down side is, we leave in three days."

"Three days? That's plenty of time! But I couldn't possibly go exploring an ancient archaeological site without my stellar archaeologist husband." She turned to Chakotay. "Because you'd love to come too, wouldn't you, honey?"

"I would," he replied,

"Then you're coming," Natalie smiled. "And I'm sure the four of us will have a wonderful time...or five if we include the symbiont."

Kathryn laughed. "Yes, but let's make that six. Tuvok should come too."

"Oh, must he? Like all Vulcans he drives me crazy with his solemnity. I'd rather you bring The Doctor."

"Why not both? The more the merrier!"

"I'd hardly use the words Vulcan and merry in the same sentence, but if Tuvok must come, then The Doctor must come to revive me when I die of boredom."

Kathryn laughed. "You're incorrigible, Natalie. But also fantastic. I can't wait for this trip."

"Neither can I. But we'll talk more later. You have guests to greet."

"I sure do. Speak to you later."

Natalie and Opal then left, and Kathryn and Chakotay greeted the rest of their guests. When everyone had arrived, Kathryn and Chakotay took a much needed drink, and then split up to mingle.

"This is an awesome party," B'Elanna said to Kathryn as they met in the dining room. "You and Chakotay have gone to a lot of trouble."

"We sure have," Kathryn smiled. "We've cleaned this place from top to bottom and have spent hours putting up all the decorations. But Mom and Aunt Martha must take credit for all the food. They've either cooked or replicated the lot. My contribution is pretty much just that victorian sponge cake over there. And, as it's the only cake untried, I'm guessing every one knows it's my contribution."

B'Elanna laughed. "Well, I'll be brave and have a slice. It looks delicious."

"Then help yourself, Ma'am."

B'Elanna cut herself a slice, a very generous one, and then bit into it. Kathryn eagerly awaited her verdict, but it was hardly the praise she was expecting. B'Elanna's face turned green and then she frantically searched the table for a napkin. As soon as she had one she spat the cake out and coughed.

"What's wrong with it?" Kathryn asked. "Too much vanilla?"

"I don't think vanilla is the problem," B'Elanna said, reaching for a glass of wine to drown out the horrible taste. "Try it for yourself."

Kathryn cut herself a piece and cautiously bit into it. As soon as she did, the cake set her mouth on fire. Just like B'Elanna had, she fumbled for a napkin and spat it out.

"Oh hell," she cried. "I must have put in curry powder instead of vanilla. Damn it!" Quickly, she grabbed a glass of orange juice and gulped it down. "Oh, that's better. I'm so sorry, B'Elanna."

"It's alright," B'Elanna laughed. "It's actually quite funny."

"Yes," Kathryn said, laughing too. "I guess it is!"

Aunt Martha approached now, looking very elegant in a gown of purple, and made a beeline for the cake.

"Oh, I see your masterpiece has finally been sampled. Wonderful! Now I can have a slice. I've been waiting all day!"

"And will be waiting forever," Kathryn replied. "There's only one place it's fit enough for and that's the recycler."

"Oh, nonsense. It looks fabulous!"

"Well," B'Elanna smiled, "looks can be deceptive, as I've learnt the hard way."

"But it looks so soft and fluffy," Aunt Martha observed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Let's just say," Kathryn answered, "it's Victorian sponge con curry rather than Victorian sponge con vanilla."

At this, Aunt Martha laughed loud. "Oh Katie, darling, who could do such a thing but you! Oh, what a hoot!"

"Not for my mouth," B'Elanna teased. "More like 'Oh what a hot!'"

Aunt Martha laughed again and then clutched her side. "Oh, now I have a stitch! Oh Katie, you beat all!"

Naomi arrived now. "If you are taking care of the food now, Admiral, do you need my assistance?"

"When it comes to food," Kathryn smiled, "it's better for everyone that I leave my mother and Aunt Martha in charge. But I would be very grateful if you could recycle my cake."

"Why, Admiral? Does it taste awful?"

"Worse than you could ever imagine."

"Then you should have asked me to help. My cake was so nice that it's all gone! Next time, make sure you do. Helping with cooking is a very important part of being Admiral's assistant."

B'Elanna put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "This admiral, certainly. But who's giving who orders here?"

"It is an assistant's job to anticipate the captain's needs before she knows she has them," Naomi replied. "Neelix taught me that and it applies to admirals too."

"I see," B'Elanna smiled. "Who am I to argue with Neelix?"

Naomi picked up the cake, which was resting on a plate, and sniffed it. "Smells ok. May I try it?"

"No," everyone said in unison.

Then, laughing, Kathryn addressed the child. "Just be a good assistant and recycle it. Admiral's orders."

Naomi saluted, almost dropping the plate as she did. "Yes, Ma'am."

Then she hurried on her way. As she went, B'Elanna pointed at a strawberry gateaux. "Safe for me to sample that?"

"Yes," Kathryn smiled. "Mom made it."

B'Elanna laughed and then helped herself to a slice.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the party was in full swing. By request, the holoroom had been turned into a ballroom, and many guests were there dancing, but Kathryn was sitting in a quiet corner of the lounge with Natalie.<p>

"What do you think of my niece?" Natalie asked. "Like her?"

"Very much," Kathryn answered.

"Beautiful, isn't she? But you'd never have thought it if you'd seen her as a child. She had knobbly knees and crooked teeth. But she has a fine figure now and lips that men just want to kiss."

"How old is she?"

"Thirty three. Can you believe it?"

"No. She looks a lot younger."

"She does. But naturally so. Unlike some who flaunt it, all her assets are unenhanced. At least, that is what she says. I have my suspicions about her breasts."

Kathryn laughed.

"What about that ex-borg of yours? Were her assets made by mother nature or enhanced by The Doctor?"

"I honestly have no idea," Kathryn replied. "Like you, I have suspicions, but the less said the better."

Natalie laughed. Then she took a sip of wine and reached for her bag. "Oh no," she exclaimed. "Drat!"

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked.

"I've lost my bag. I must have left it on the balcony. No, wait, I think I had it after that...But where? Oh, outside. I went to admire your fairy lights and must have left it on that pretty bench you have out there. Unless I left it in the dining room when I went to get this wine."

"I'll tell you what," Kathryn said. "You check the balcony and the dining room, and I'll check the bench."

"Oh no, it's such a trek!"

"My house, my trek. Besides, the exercise and fresh air will do me good. Just tell me what your bag looks like. I can't say I remember."

"It's small, round and silver."

"Ok. Should be easy enough to spot. I'll meet you back here."

With that, Kathryn left the lounge and made her way downstairs. However, just as she was about to open the back door, Phoebe caught her arm.

"Oh no you don't. The ground out there is so slippy its a neck breaker. My pregnant sister is not setting foot on it."

"Oh, but..."

"No buts. Get yourself back upstairs."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm on a mission. Natalie's lost her bag."

"Then let Natalie look for it."

"She is, but I said I'd check the bench outside. She thinks she might have left it there."

"Then allow me. You're not going out there."

Kathryn sighed. "Ok, if you insist."

"I do. Now, what does this bag look like?"

"Small, round and silver."

"Ok, got it. You go back upstairs and I'll follow you up."

With that, Phoebe opened the door and stepped onto the porch. It was a very small porch, just a couple of meters wide, and had several steps reaching down to the ground. Phoebe shivered as she descended the steps, as the air was icy and she was clad only in a skimpy red dress, and she made her way as quickly as possible to the bench. The ground beneath her feet was treacherous and several times she almost fell. When at last she reached the bench, she gave it a once over with her eyes, but when she saw no bag, she headed back to the porch. As she did, she heard laughter coming from a dark corner where the porch wall met the lodge, and in that corner she saw a man and a woman kissing. The woman she didn't recognize, but the man she recognized all too well. It was Chakotay. His body was pressed against the woman's and he was kissing her passionately. Phoebe found herself frozen to the spot, as frozen as the snow beneath her feet, and she stared at them in horror. And yet, hardly with surprise. Chakotay had always been a player in her mind, a charmer who would one day break her sister's heart. But she'd hoped with every part of her being that she was wrong, that he was the loyal and moral man her sister believed him to be. As she stood there, watching him make out with this woman, her impulsive half wanted to yank him from her and kick him where it hurt, but her more cautious half resisted the urge and she did not. Instead, she took one last look at the scene and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Kathryn arrived back in the lounge, Natalie was sitting where she'd left her. The admiral's eyes lit up when she saw Kathryn, but the brightness in them faded when Kathryn walked over to her with a smile.<p>

"I see you found your bag," Kathryn said, seeing it on her friend's lap. "Where was it?"

"On the balcony," she answered. "And, I'm glad to say, everything is still in it. Sorry you had a wasted trip."

"Not me," Kathryn said, sitting. "Phoebe. She's playing the overprotective sister again and insisted that I didn't go out in the snow. I might be able to beat the borg, but when it comes to my sister, I know when I'm beat."

Natalie laughed.

"She'll be up in a moment. That is, if she hasn't slipped on the snow she says is so deadly."

"Let's hope not," Natalie said, picking up her drink. "But where were we before my whole bag drama? Oh yes, Seven of Nine and her assets."

"A subject I well and truly consider closed," Kathryn declared.

"Then let's talk about our trip. We sure have a lot to talk about."

"We do. But unless I get a drink, I don't think my tongue will have sufficient hydration to talk about anything." She got to her feet. "Please excuse me, I'll be back as..."

Natalie stood too. "Let me. It's the least I can do. What do you want? Orange juice?"

"That would be good. Thank you."

Natalie smiled. "One orange juice coming right up."

With that she turned around and headed for the dining room. As she did, Kathryn sat back down and took a cookie from a plateful on the coffee table. They'd been made by her Aunt Martha, but instead of the usual chocolate ones that she was sick of, they were a delicious raspberry flavor. Kathryn enjoyed it so much that she helped herself to a second, and was eating it when Phoebe arrived.

"No need to say it," Kathryn said when she saw her sister, "I know you didn't find it. The crisis is over. The bag was on the balcony."

"That's...that's good news," Phoebe replied quietly.

Kathryn noticed now how pale her sister was, how she was trembling too, and she looked at her in concern. "Are you ok, Phoebe? You didn't fall or anything, did you?"

"No," Phoebe answered. "I just...Can we talk?"

"Sure," Kathryn said, getting to her feet. "I'll just wait for the drink Natalie's bringing me and then we'll go upstairs to my bedroom."

Just as she spoke, Natalie arrived.

"Hi, Phoebe," she said. "Kathryn told me you went hunting for my bag. I'm so sorry I wasted your time."

"It's ok," Phoebe replied. "I'm glad you found it."

"So am I. But thank you for looking." She held out Kathryn's glass of orange juice. "For you, Ma'am."

Kathryn took the drink gratefully. "Thanks, Nat." She then put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later. Phoebe wants to talk."

Natalie smiled, almost smugly. "Ok."

Kathryn squeezed her shoulder and then left with Phoebe. Natalie watched her go, and as she watched her sharp eyes noticed the way Tessi was vying to follow her old mistress. The animal, tied to a strong table by a leash, was temporarily unsupervised and was almost strangling herself in desperation. This gave Natalie an idea, an idea she relished, and she looked around to see who was watching. To her joy, she saw there was no one. Quickly, she walked over to the table, untied the leash, and then backed away. As soon as Tessi was free, the animal ran across the lounge and bounced up the stairs after her old mistress. Kathryn was near the top with Phoebe and, when the animal jumped up on her from nowhere, she lost her footing and fell backwards. Down the stairs she crashed, rolling and rolling, until she landed at the bottom in an unconscious bundle.

END OF CHAPTER 21


	22. Chapter 22

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 22

With a smirk on her face, Natalie watched as Phoebe frantically ran down the stairs after Kathryn and a horrified crowd gathered around. Then she put on a frightened face and joined the drama.

"Oh my God, Kathryn," she cried.

"Someone fetch The Doctor," Phoebe yelled. "Quickly!"

Harry, who looked as though he'd seen a ghost, spoke. "Is she..."

"She has a pulse," Phoebe declared. "But someone get The Doctor!"

"Tal Celes has gone," Libby announced.

"I...I'd better go find Chakotay," Harry said. "He...I'll go."

With that, he left. As he did, Naomi, who had found Tessi roaming, approached with the dog in her arms. "What's going on?"

Samantha ushered the child aside. "Come on, honey, let's go downstairs."

"But I want to know what's happened!"

"The Admiral has had a fall."

"Had a fall? How?"

"I don't know, honey. Now, be a good girl and come with me."

As they left, The Doctor came hurrying over with Tal Celes. "Someone get me a medkit," he cried, "quickly!"

Natalie, wanting to seem helpful, went to replicate one while The Doctor knelt beside Kathryn. He searched for her pulse and relaxed when he found it.

"She's alive," he declared. "How far did she fall?"

"Right from the top," Phoebe answered tearfully.

Natalie presented him with the medkit and The Doctor quickly opened it. Out of it he pulled a medical tricorder and with it he scanned Kathryn.

"A nasty bump on the head, three cracked ribs and a broken ankle," he said, "but she'll live." He hit his commbadge. "The Doctor to Starfleet Headquarters. Beam Admiral Janeway and myself to my surgery. Medical Emergency."

In seconds a blue transporter beam engulfed them and they disappeared. As they did, Phoebe got to her feet and hugged her pale mother.

"Oh, Mom."

"It's ok," her mother said. "You heard what The Doctor said. She's going to be just fine."

In her mother's voice Phoebe could hear her own fear, the unspoken fear for the baby, but as Kathryn had not yet gone public with her pregnancy, it had to remain a silent fear.

Chakotay arrived now. "Where's Kathryn? How is she?"

Phoebe drew away from her mother and looked at Chakotay with contempt. "What do you care?"

"Phoebe!" Gretchen exclaimed. She then looked up at her son-in-law. "She's going to be ok, Chakotay. She has a broken leg and other injuries, so The Doctor's beamed her to his surgery, but she's going to be ok."

Chakotay absorbed her words and then addressed the crowd. "Alright, everyone, on with the party. Admiral Janeway is going to be just fine and will no doubt be back with us by midnight."

The crowd, eased by his ease, did as he said and chatter once more filled the room as they fell to talking amongst themselves. But while everyone got back into the party spirit, Phoebe looked at Chakotay in disgust.

"You don't give a damn, do you?" she cried. "Kathryn might...and all you can think about is the party?"

"Kathryn will be fine," he answered. "It'll take more than a flight of stairs to end her."

Gretchen spoke. "Chakotay's right about the party, darling. Kathryn would want it to go on. And he's right about Kathryn too. No doubt she'll be back before midnight."

"So, what?" Phoebe asked. "We just party while she's in surgery?"

"Of course not. You, me and Chakotay will transport to Starfleet Headquarters and wait for news. Aunt Martha will keep an eye on things here." She turned to her sister-in-law. "Right, Martha?"

Aunt Martha nodded through tears.

"Thank you," Chakotay said. "But I don't need to come. I have full faith in The Doctor. I know Kathryn's in good hands."

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief, and Gretchen too displayed surprise at his apathy, but shaking it off she put her hand on his shoulder. "Ok, Chakotay. We'll be in touch."

Chakotay nodded.

Gretchen then turned to Aunt Martha. "Coming with us?"

The woman nodded again.

Gretchen then requested a triple transport to Starfleet Headquarters and, as soon as the request was authorized, they dematerialized. When they were gone, Chakotay turned to Opal Reese, who was standing behind him, and smiled.

"I promised you a dance. Shall we?"

The girl smiled back. "With pleasure, Sir."

They then linked arms and left the room.

* * *

><p>Lying on a biobed in The Doctor's surgery, Kathryn's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness.<p>

"Doctor," she muttered.

"Welcome back, Admiral," he said.

"What happened...Oh, the stairs."

"That's right," he replied. "You had quite a fall. But as your catalogue of injuries go, the ones you sustained were mild."

Tears filled her eyes and she hardly dared ask the next question. But she had to. She had to know. "The baby..."

"Just fine. Janeway Junior is clearly as tough as Janeway Senior."

Kathryn smiled, her relief visible.

"But it's ironic," The Doctor went on. "You've been at death's door more times since we got home than in seven years on Voyager."

"That's an exaggeration," Kathryn said, sitting up. "But I admit, I'm winding up in hospitals and sanatoriums far more than I'd like."

"Then try to take more care, Admiral. I know there's little you can do about psychopathic stalkers, but you can at least try not to drown yourself and throw yourself down stairs."

"I'll try to do better, Doctor."

"See that you do."

"Can I go home now?"

"When your home is a party palace? I don't think so. You're staying in overnight."

"Oh, is that really necessary? It's New Year's Eve and I'd like to celebrate it with my family."

"In a few minutes it will actually be New Year's Day."

"Really? Then that's all the more reason to discharge me. Please, Doctor. Let me go home for the countdown. As soon as it's over we'll end the party and I'll go to bed."

"I suppose that's a fair compromise," he said. "But you're sitting for the countdown, understand?"

"Perfectly," Kathryn smiled. "Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Kathryn was back at the party with her mother, sister and Aunt Martha. The crowd cheered when they materialized in the lounge and Chakotay greeted her with a hug. Kathryn hugged him back, but knowing that the midnight hour was less then three minutes away, she addressed the crowd.<p>

"Thank you all," she smiled. "I'm sorry for my disappearing act, or rather tumbling act, but I'm back now and as good as new. So, as 2379 is just a couple of minutes away, I'll stop talking and join you in the countdown."

The crowd cheered again and then everyone's attention turned to a huge entertainment screen on which was a live countdown show. Around a large silver digital clock crowds of people were whistling and cheering and the time was 23:58:19.

Fully intending to honor her promise to The Doctor, and needing to as she was still feeling groggy, Kathryn sat down on the sofa. Chakotay sat next to her and they held hands as the seconds ticked away.

Then the clock struck 00:00:00 and everyone in the room cheered wildly.

Chakotay kissed Kathryn and then hugged her before getting to his feet and hugging others. From the couch, Kathryn hugged her mother, sister and Aunt Martha, and then clapped along as The Doctor and others sang Auld Lang Syne. When the song finished, The Doctor addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all! Happy new year! May 2379 be your best one yet! But before I, as Admiral Janeway's physician, declare this party over, let us say a fond farewell to the year that has just passed, a very special year that saw a very special crew get home: my crew, the Voyager crew."

Applause and whistles once again filled the room.

"So let us have three cheers for 2378 and for the remarkable captain that got us home. Hip, hip!"

The crowd responded with a deafening hooray and Kathryn felt tears fill her eyes as they cheered again and again. After the last cheer, she got to her feet and spoke.

"Thank you. 2378 was indeed a special year and one we will all remember with love. But when one journey ends, another begins, so as we say goodbye to the year that got us home, let us welcome in this new one that begins a new chapter in the book of our lives. I'm sure it will be a remarkable chapter for all of us and I wish you all, each and every one, a happy new year."

The crowd applauded and whistled but Kathryn wasn't quite finished yet.

"I'd also like to thank you all for coming tonight and I wish you all a safe journey home."

As the crowed gave their final applause, The Doctor turned to Kathryn.

"It's ok," she said as he opened his mouth to speak, "I don't need the lecture. I'm off to bed."

"Good," he replied. "Speeches were not in our deal. But see that you take the lift. No climbing stairs for 48 hours."

"I will. Goodnight, Doctor. And thank you."

"Goodnight for now, Admiral. I'll be checking up on you before I leave."

Kathryn smiled. "If you must, Doctor." She then addressed Chakotay. "I'm sorry I can't see everyone off with you, honey, but Mum and Aunt Martha will do the honors."

"You just take care of yourself," he replied. "I'll be fine."

"Ok. See you in a bit." She then turned to her sister and put her hand on her arm. "You wanted to talk, sis. Come up with me now and we can."

"It's ok," Phoebe replied. "We can talk again. When I get back from Hawaii."

After everything that had happened, there was no way she could tell Kathryn about Chakotay now. The news would have to wait until she was stronger.

"Alright," Kathryn answered. "But you are ok, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine. But Maurice and I had better be off. We have an early start tomorrow."

"You sure do," Kathryn smiled. "And I hope you have a wonderful vacation. Just don't forget to beam me a postcard."

"I won't," Phoebe promised.

Kathryn drew her sister close and Phoebe hugged her hard. Then, fighting the tears, Phoebe drew away and took her boyfriend's arm. As she did, Kathryn turned to Natalie, who was standing close by, and spoke.

"I'm sure you're wondering if our little excursion is still on," she said, "well, I assure you it is."

Natalie smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. But are you sure you're up to it?"

"I am. Or rather, I will be."

"Good. But don't push yourself. I can postpone the trip for a few days. For your company, even a few weeks."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be up to it."

Gently, Natalie put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "How is...you know...the little lady?"

"Just fine," Kathryn replied. "We were lucky."

Natalie hid her disappointment well. "Definitely. You gave us quite a scare."

"I know, and I'm sorry. What can I say? A little dog got under my feet."

"Want help getting to bed?"

"No, thank you. Mom will help me."

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow and we can discuss our trip in more detail."

"Ok. Goodnight, Nat."

Natalie hugged her. "Goodnight, Kath."

Kathryn then said a few words to her aunt, said goodbye to Harry and Libby, and then left for the lift with her mother. The lift was in the hallway outside and they were just reaching it when Samantha Wildman called to her.

"Admiral..."

Kathryn turned around and saw her former crewmember approach with Naomi and Tessi.

"Oh Admiral," she said, tears in her eyes, "I heard that you tripped over Tessi and I'm so sorry. I thought she was securely tied up, I truly did..."

"It's ok," Kathryn replied. "Dogs get themselves loose, especially lively ones like Tessi, and accidents happen."

"But I shouldn't have left her unsupervised. I didn't all night. I just...well, I wanted a drink and Tessi would get so hyper in the dining room..."

"I understand. I probably would have done the same. Don't beat yourself up. As I said, it was an accident."

"Maybe, but I feel terrible. Naomi does too."

"I do," Naomi declared. "And Tessi does. She loves you and would never hurt you."

"I know that," Kathryn answered, tickling the dog under the chin. "She just wanted to say hello. But don't feel bad, either of you, I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"I don't think you will," Naomi said, "not while you live here. This is a bad house. Bad things happen here."

Even though she wasn't a superstitious person, the words sent a shiver down Kathryn's spine. It was true. Since moving to this lodge she had been plagued by bad luck. But it wasn't the lodge, wasn't a curse, it couldn't be.

"Naomi," Samantha reprimanded. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"But it's true," Naomi argued.

Kathryn put her hand on the child's shoulder. "What happened tonight was an accident. They can happen anywhere. The fire and the attack I suffered on Starbase FX-5 happened because a bad person wants to harm me. They had nothing to do with this lodge. People are bad, not houses."

"I suppose," Naomi conceded. "But be careful, Admiral. I love you and want to be your assistant for a long time."

Kathryn had to smile at that. "I love you too," she said. "And I hope I get to have you as my assistant for a long time."

Naomi's face lit up. "You love me?"

"Of course I do." She affectionately squeezed Naomi's cheek. "And I love to see you smile, so no more frowning, ok?"

"Ok," Naomi smiled.

Kathryn looked up at Samantha. "And that goes for you too. What happened wasn't your fault. Understand?"

Samantha nodded. Then she smiled. "Happy new year, Admiral. And you, Mrs Janeway."

"And to you," Kathryn replied. "Now, I'd better get to bed before The Doctor phasers me."

Naomi laughed. "Goodnight, Admiral."

"Goodnight, Assistant."

Kathryn then smiled at the child, tickled Tessi's ear, and then stepped into the lift with her mother.

* * *

><p>As New Year's Eve was one of the busiest nights of the year, transporter stations were very busy, so almost all transport requests were assigned to a queue. Phoebe had intended to leave as soon as possible, as being around Chakotay made her want to kill him, but at her destination station the delay was twenty minutes so she could not. As she waited in the lounge for the beam out, she could see Chakotay saying goodbye to everyone, and the sight of his smiling face made her want to throw up. Trying her best to fight the urge to smack him, she clenched her hands and teeth and paced back and forth. But when he laughed at an attractive woman's joke, Phoebe could stand it no more and she waltzed over to him.<p>

"Chakotay," she said. "I'd like a word with you."

Chakotay reluctantly turned to her. "Now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Now," Phoebe insisted.

"Ok," he replied. "Let's go into the kitchen."

He then turned back to the woman, made his excuses, and went with Phoebe to the kitchen.

"I won't beat around the bush," Phoebe said after closing the door behind them. "Instead, I'll come right to the point. I know you're cheating on Kathryn."

Chakotay's eyes widened. Although he wasn't quite himself, he was enough of himself to be alarmed. "What?"

"I saw you...kissing another woman outside."

"I don't know who you saw, but it wasn't me."

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"I'm saying you're mistaken."

Phoebe scoffed. "Mistaken? I saw you as clearly as I'm seeing you now!"

"And I'm saying you didn't. I would never cheat on Kathryn. I love her."

"Really? Then where was that love tonight? She could have been seriously injured, she could have lost the baby, but did you care? No! All you cared about was the party!"

"That's not true."

"It is true. So why are you with her, Chakotay? If you don't love her, if you want other women, why are you with her?"

"I do love her and I don't want other women."

"Save your breath. I don't want to hear it. I know what I saw. And as soon as I'm back from vacation, I'm telling Kathryn what I saw."

Chakotay stepped closer. "Is that a threat?"

"No," she answered. "It's a warning."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

><p>By the time the last of the guests departed, it was almost 2 am. Before leaving, The Doctor made his final check on Kathryn, and then went to say goodbye to Chakotay in the lounge. It was snowing again and Voyager's former First Officer was standing before a window looking out at the fall.<p>

"I'm happy to say The Admiral is finally asleep," The Doctor smiled. "Hopefully she will sleep now until morning. I've left some pain relief medication on her bedside table, just incase she needs it, but I doubt she will. She's endured far worse without. But she must take it easy for the next two days. Do your best to see that she does."

Chakotay turned around now and the look on his face shocked The Doctor. His eyes were puffy, wet, and there was a terrible agony in them.

"My best isn't good enough," he said. "You must stay, Doctor. I can't be trusted to take care of her."

"Of course you can," The Doctor replied. "The Admiral isn't the easiest patient for anyone, but you work wonders."

"That isn't what I mean. The episodes are getting worse, Doctor. I'm not of sound mind. I've had several blanks tonight and what I can remember I don't want to."

"I see," The Doctor said in concern.

"I want the implants removed."

The Doctor closed the gap between them. "We've been over this, Commander. Removing them would severely endanger your life."

"I don't care. I can't live like this. I don't want to live like this."

"But you are yourself most of the time. Consider that before you make a decision."

"Most of the time isn't good enough. I need to be myself all of the time. I need to be the man Kathryn loves, the man she deserves."

"You are."

"I'm not. Kathryn's life hung in the balance tonight, our baby's life hung in the balance, but I didn't even care."

"Of course you did."

"No, I didn't. All I cared about was...I don't even know what I cared about. Not Kathryn, not our baby. And then there's what Phoebe said. She said she saw me kissing another woman. What if she's right? What if I did?"

"You wouldn't. You love the Admiral too much."

"Yes, as myself. But what if I kissed this woman when I wasn't myself?"

"Then you are not culpable. The Admiral would understand that."

"But why should she? Why should she have to put up with that? And what next? I sleep with another woman? The very thought makes me sick!"

"I understand that, but..."

"But nothing. As soon as Kathryn is better I want the implants removed."

"You're forgetting about our trip. The Admiral has her heart set on it."

"Then after the trip."

"If that is what you want," The Doctor said sadly, "then of course I will remove them, but I urge you not to make a hasty decision. Death is not the only possible outcome. You may suffer brain damage or be a cabbage for the rest of your life."

"I know the risks. But I have to take them. I don't want to live as someone else."

The Doctor put his hand on Chakotay's arm. "Then I will schedule the operation for when we return. But discuss your fears with the Admiral. I'm sure you will find her a rock of understanding and comfort."

"I'm sure I would, but I'm not putting her through that. I love her, more than anyone or anything, and she deserves better than a man who plays away, even if he isn't himself. Loyalty is very important to me, trust is very important to me, and I would rather die than ever be unfaithful to her."

"I know that, Commander. And so does she. But if..."

"I've made my decision. I won't change my mind."

"Then I will say no more."

"Good. But you will stay tonight? Please."

"Yes," The Doctor replied, "if it comforts you."

Chakotay gave a relieved smile. "Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

><p>In the soft glow of a nightlight, Chakotay changed into pyjamas and then quietly climbed in bed beside Kathryn. She was lying on her back, an arm above her head, and was sleeping as though she smiled. As he looked at her, Chakotay found himself weeping. He was weeping for all that she had suffered, for all that he was suffering, and for the struggles of the future. A new year was supposed to be a time of hope, a time of promise and new beginnings, but there was little hope in his heart. Extracting the implants would most likely kill him and, while he'd rather be dead than live like this, the thought of leaving Kathryn, of not being around to see their baby grow up, hurt his heart. For the first time in his life he was happy, happier than he had ever thought he could be, and for the first time in his life he cared more about living than he didn't care about dying. All his life he had searched for peace, for belonging and contentment, but never had he imagined that he'd find them by loving and being loved in return. Kathryn was his life, his everything, and if in living he didn't love her, if in living he betrayed everything they meant to each other, he didn't want to live.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Kathryn," he whispered. "I'm sorry for what has been and I'm sorry for what will be. But not for us. I could never be sorry for what we've shared. I love you so very much. And I want to be here. I want always to be at your side. But if I'm not, if I die, then I know you and Junior will have a good life without me. You must."

Tearfully, he kissed her forehead and then lay down beside her. Kathryn stirred and, in a sleepy haze, snuggled up to him. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and in the warm comfort of their embrace he eventually fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 22


	23. Chapter 23

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 23

A WEEK LATER

"I know I've said it a hundred times," Kathryn said as she and Natalie enjoyed a mid-morning coffee before a window of streaming stars, "but it's so good to be back in space. I can't tell you how much I've missed it."

"You don't need to," Natalie replied. "Like me, you're an explorer at heart and need a space-fix as much as you need that coffee."

"Which, I assure you, is decaff," Kathryn smiled. "But you're right. Space is in my blood, in my very soul. I need it like a fish does water."

"Regretting your promotion?"

"No. I wouldn't want to captain again. It's a lonely life, one that demands a lot of sacrifices, and it was never my intention to captain forever. I always wanted to be an admiral so that I could have a family life aswell as a career. Granted, life as an admiral isn't as exciting as life as a captain, but one has to make choices and prioritize. What I regret is this whole security nightmare. I know it's for my own protection, because my life is still in danger, but I just want it all to be over. Then I'll have more freedom and the normal opportunities for space travel that an admiral has."

"I understand. And I have a feeling the end is near."

At this, Kathryn put down her coffee. "A feeling or foreknowledge?" As a key member of her security team, Natalie knew every classified detail.

"You know I can't give specifics," Natalie answered, "even if it is your case, but as you're my friend, I'll tell you off the record that we believe we finally know who is responsible for the attempts on your life."

Kathryn's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Hopefully we'll have him in custody soon."

Kathryn smiled. "That's wonderful news. Oh, to be free again!"

"Just don't bank on it. We may be wrong. We were before."

"Yes, but I'll hug the hope for now."

Suddenly, the door to the ship's small diner opened and Tuvok came in.

"Tuvok," Kathryn smiled. "Please, join us."

"Not at this time, thank you," he answered. "I merely wish to inform you that we will arrive at Denma Prime in approximately an hour."

"An hour?" Natalie exclaimed. "Doesn't time fly when you're flying?"

"It certainly does," Kathryn replied. "But maybe we should drop to warp 2. That will get us to the planet after lunch as planned."

"Good idea. Do it, Tuvok."

The Vulcan gave a nod and then left.

"I'm so glad he agreed to pilot," Natalie said. "It keeps him out of the way."

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I'm sure you'd find him a kindred spirit if you only took the time to get to know him."

"I'm not interested in knowing Vulcans. The best I can do is tolerate them. But, as we should be reaching our destination on schedule, how about we go over our plans for this afternoon? As there's only four hours of daylight on this planet, the better prepared we are, the more use we can make of those hours."

"Agreed. But let's finish our coffee first."

Natalie laughed. "I wouldn't dare come between you and it."

* * *

><p>The ship Natalie had acquired for the trip was a good size and had five ensuite bedrooms, a large lounge, a big bridge, a view port, and a spacious cargo bay that housed a standard shuttle, aswell as the diner. The Doctor was delighted to have his own bedroom, even though Natalie had assigned to him the smallest, and when he wasn't socializing in the lounge, or with Tuvok on the bridge, he was there practising his opera. The first night of their trip he had got so carried away that he was still singing passed midnight. Natalie, fed up of his wailing, had stormed to his room and threatened to decompile his program if he didn't shut up immediately. Needless to say, the following night was quiet. Tuvok, Natalie and Opal had their own rooms too, while Kathryn and Chakotay shared.<p>

Since the party, Kathryn had noticed a change in Chakotay. Personality changes had become somewhat regular, although he was still himself more times than he wasn't, but this seemed different to the usual change. He was quieter than normal and seemed troubled. Usually when he changed he was cold, distant, indifferent. In concern she had asked him if anything was wrong, but he had assured her that everything was fine, that he was just unsettled after her fall. Kathryn didn't quite believe it, but unless he opened up there was little she could do. However, he seemed happier since they'd left Earth and Kathryn took comfort in that.

At warp 2, it took the ship another three hours to reach Denma Prime, but by the time they came in orbit, Kathryn was fully dressed in uniform for the first of their expeditions to the surface. Tuvok was to stay onboard, as was The Doctor, but she, Chakotay, Natalie and Opal were to beam down to the archaeological site. It was a huge site, spanning five miles, and was full of ancient stone monuments built by a now extinct race. Two days was hardly enough time to survey it but it was all the time they could afford.

As Kathryn made her way from the bridge to the lounge, to tell Chakotay it was almost time to beam down, she was met in the corridor by The Doctor.

"Ah, Admiral," he smiled. "Just the person I was looking for."

"How may I help you, Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"By letting me out of this prison for a while. By that I mean this ship. There is a spectacular mountain range not far from where you're going and I would love to explore it."

"I'm afraid the answer's no, Doctor. You know the rules. No one explores solo."

"Oh, but I wouldn't be alone. Opal would be with me."

"Opal? But she's coming with us."

"She would rather come with me. She said so just this morning. Exploring ancient ruins is not her cup of tea. In fact, she says she can think of nothing more dull. She only agreed to take this trip to keep her aunt company."

Natalie emerged out of the lounge now. "Is that so?" she said.

The Doctor flushed and stuttered. "No...I...she...I meant..."

"It's ok," Natalie laughed. "Don't sweat. I know history is as interesting to my niece as watching the proverbial paint dry. If she wants to go with you, she can go with you."

The Doctor beamed a smile. "Oh thank you, Admiral. Thank you!" In his joy he almost hugged her, but refrained himself just in time. "Well, I'll go find her and tell her the happy news."

"You do that," Natalie smiled. She then turned to Kathryn. "All ready?"

"Yes. Is Chakotay?"

"Chakotay?" Natalie asked in surprise. "I thought he was with you."

"No. Isn't he in the lounge?"

"No."

"Then he must be in the view port."

"He wasn't ten minutes ago," Natalie declared. "But I did see him with Opal earlier. There was a problem with the replicator in her room. He said he'd take a look."

"Then I'll try there." A replicator could be fixed anytime, but already the sun was rising over the archaeological site and soon precious minutes of daylight would be ticking away.

"Ok. I'll wait for you both on the bridge."

With that, Natalie left. As she went, Kathryn made her way to Opal's room. It was next to Tuvok's and was entered by sliding silver doors. Not wanting to burst in uninvited, Kathryn pressed the door chime, but when it didn't work, she didn't bother trying to knock, she just pressed the open button and stepped into the room. It was a large room, airy and cheerful, and Kathryn looked around for Chakotay and Opal. But when she saw them her heart stopped and her stomach heaved. They were in bed together, as naked as the day they were born, and Opal was gasping as Chakotay kissed her breasts. Kathryn's hand flew to her mouth, sick churning, and the room around her span dizzily. Then Opal saw her and the girl pulled away from Chakotay.

"Admiral!" she cried.

At this, Chakotay span to face Kathryn, but when his alarmed eyes met hers, all Kathryn could do was flee the room.

* * *

><p>Alone in her bedroom, Kathryn collapsed into an armchair and wept. Even though she believed with all her heart that the Chakotay in that bed was not really Chakotay, the shock of seeing him having sex with another woman was no less brutal. Hardly able to breathe and choking on her tears, she picked up a pillow and hugged it hard.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened and Natalie came in.

"Kathryn, are you...Oh God, Kathryn, what's wrong?"

The next thing Kathryn knew, Natalie was beside her.

"Kathryn, what is it? What's happened? Is it the baby?"

Kathryn shook her head.

"Then what? Tell me, Kath."

"It's Chakotay," she sobbed. "He was..." She couldn't say the words.

"Was what?" Natalie asked.

Mustering all her strength, Kathryn forced out the words. "With Opal...They were...in bed."

"What?" Natalie exclaimed. "You mean...having sex?"

Kathryn could only nod.

"Oh God, Kathryn," she cried, tears cracking her voice. "I'm so sorry. I'll kill them. I truly will!"

"He...he's not himself," Kathryn said, the shock subsiding. "The implants..."

"Don't you dare defend him. There's no excuse for what he's done. Or Opal either! God, I've got a good mind to put them both out an airlock!"

"He wouldn't," Kathryn insisted. "He wouldn't do that."

"He's a man, Kathryn. They all do it. All it takes is a flash of assets and their pants are off!"

"Chakotay's not like that."

"And what makes him so special?"

"He just isn't. It's the implants. They've been changing him. He wouldn't do this."

"Well he has, Kathryn. You can blame it on the implants if you want, but I'll put the blame where it truly lies, and that's on him. God, the bastard! I dare say my husband's had plenty on the side, but if I ever caught him, I'd castrate him!"

The bedroom door opened again now and Chakotay came in. He was fully dressed in uniform but his hair was disheveled and his commbadge was skewed.

"Kathryn," he said. "I'm so sorry..."

Natalie got to her feet and addressed him. "So you damn well should be! What the hell were you thinking, Chakotay? Oh yes, that's right, you weren't thinking! At least not with your head!"

"I don't know what came over me," he went on. "I love you, Kathryn. I..."

"Just get the hell out of here," Natalie cried. "Neither of us wants to look at you right now!"

"No," Chakotay protested. "Kathryn's got to understand. You must, Kathryn. It was just sex. It meant nothing."

"God," Natalie exclaimed, "you make me sick! Get..."

But before she could finish, Kathryn got to her feet and spoke. "Natalie, let it be. Chakotay's not himself. Whatever you think, I know that's true." She closed the gap between her and Chakotay and, as though it mattered, straightened his commbadge. "The best thing we can all do for the moment is forget this ever happened. We have a mission to undertake and have already lost valuable time."

"To hell with our mission," Natalie cried. "This is your marriage!"

"Yes," Kathryn answered, "which gives me the right to call the shots. So I'm calling them. We all go down to the surface as planned."

"Ok, if that's what you want. But..."

"It is," Kathryn interrupted. She then turned to Chakotay. "Chakotay, get yourself to the bridge. We'll follow."

Chakotay left without hesitation and the door closed behind him.

"I can't believe you're turning a blind eye to this," Natalie said when he was gone. "How can you?"

"Because Chakotay isn't himself. As he isn't, he isn't responsible for his actions. I know you find that hard to believe, but trust me. I know him, better than I've ever known anyone, and he wouldn't do this. There's nothing he values more than loyalty." Tears filled her eyes. "Finding him...I can't say it doesn't hurt, it hurts like hell, but it wasn't him, wasn't my Chakotay."

Natalie reached out and put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "I know you believe that, and I can't blame you for wanting too, but don't let him take you for a fool, Kathryn. Don't let him use his implants as an excuse. You deserve better than him. I've always thought so and won't hold back in saying so now. You can't stay with him, Kathryn. You can't forgive him this. Think of the baby. Who knows how many women he's sleeping with. He could give you anything."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "I can't think about this right now, Nat. Let's just get on with our mission."

"You have to think about it, Kathryn. And we have to talk about it!"

"No, we don't! If there's anyone you should be talking to, it's your niece! Chakotay has an excuse, whether you believe it or not, but what's hers?"

"I'm not going to defend her, Kathryn. I'm totally disgusted with her. But she isn't the one who made vows to you. Don't blame the other woman. Chakotay's the one who's played away."

"With a very encouraging coach!"

"It takes two, I won't deny that, but I won't have my niece take all the blame. She knows nothing about Chakotay's implants. Who knows what kind of head spinning tales he's told her? But we can't let this come between us. I'm not responsible for what my niece does and you're not responsible for Chakotay's actions. Let's not argue. I'm on your side. And I'm here for you. So, let me get us a coffee and we'll talk."

"No, let's just go to the surface."

"We can go tomorrow. It won't matter if we're a day late back. It won't matter if we're three."

"We won't be a day late," Kathryn said, "we'll be a day early, because as soon as we get back from the surface, Chakotay and I are heading back in the shuttle. The rest of you can continue this mission without us."

Natalie pursed her lips and then stepped closer. "That won't be necessary. We'll all head back tonight. I can get most of the information I need from one session. The trip is ruined for us all now, anyway."

"I guess so. Thanks, Nat."

"No worries. But I don't think Chakotay should come with us to the surface. I think he should stay here with Tuvok."

"That wouldn't be fair to him. He..."

Natalie interrupted. "Fair to him? What about fair to you?"

"He'll be himself in a couple of hours. The episodes they...they don't last long. And when he is himself, I want him to see the site."

"God, you're too generous for your own good, Kath! The man's just betrayed you in the worst possible way!"

"I don't believe that and I won't believe that. And I won't abandon him. What all of this means for our marriage, I don't know, and I don't want to think about it right now, but he supported me through hell and I will do no less for him."

"A very noble sentiment, I'm sure, but don't be manipulated, Kathryn, don't be a doormat in denial."

"You know me better than that, Nat. If I thought for one moment that Chakotay was himself, that he was cheating on me, then I would file for divorce right now. But he isn't himself and that makes all the difference. But, as I said, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get ourselves to the surface before it's night there already."

"Ok. But because of our change in plan, I'm going to have to set up some extra scans and things. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"Then you do that while I freshen up. But by the time I get to the bridge, I want Opal and The Doctor gone. I don't want to see her, now or for the rest of the trip."

"Ok. I'll get her and The Doctor off."

"Thank you."

"See you in about fifteen minutes?"

Kathryn nodded. "See you then."

As Natalie left, and the door closed behind her, tears once again filled Kathryn's eyes as the terrible of image of Chakotay having sex with Opal flashed before her. But clenching her fists and summoning all the captain's strength that had served her so well for so many years, she suppressed the pain and composed herself. It was not Chakotay in that bed, was not the man she loved, and no matter what anyone said, she would never stop believing that. Wiping away a stubborn tear, she put her best foot forward and marched into the bathroom to wash her face and tidy her hair.

* * *

><p>When Kathryn arrived on the bridge, which was a round silver room with a window dome above, only Natalie, Chakotay and Tuvok were present. Tuvok was standing by the helm, his body more taut than usual, and there was both pity and contempt in his eyes. Contempt when he looked at Chakotay and pity when he looked at her. He clearly knew what had happened. No doubt The Doctor did too. But, whether The Doctor still wanted Opal's company or not, he had gone to the surface with her. For that, Kathryn was grateful.<p>

"I've set up transport," Natalie said as Kathryn joined Chakotay on the transporter pad. "But are you sure you're up for this?"

"I am," Kathryn replied.

"Then we'll be on our way." She turned to Tuvok. "Mr Vulcan, initialize transport on my mark."

Tuvok nodded.

Natalie then picked up her rucksack and stepped onto the transporter pad. "Initialize."

Tuvok stepped forward and pressed a flashing red button. As he did, his eyes met Kathryn's and they conveyed all at once his silent regard, admiration, care and sympathy. Kathryn felt tears sting her eyes, but then the transporter beam engulfed them and they dematerialized.

END OF CHAPTER 23


	24. Chapter 24

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 24

When Kathryn materialized on the surface with Natalie and Chakotay, the first thing she became aware of was damp, gray, air. All around them was a mist, a thin smoky veil, and it wisped through ancient black stones that towered like giants over the barren, rocky ground. There were hundreds of stones, stretching far into the horizon, and they seemed to be arranged in circles. Some had fallen, others were leaning, and others were weathered stumps. Here and there some of the stones formed rustic arches, like those of Stonehenge, and central to every circle was a red stone slab that looked like an ancient sacrifice altar.

"Hell," Natalie said as she looked around. "Grim here, isn't it? Not at all what I was expecting. But I suppose one could say it's atmospheric. My students would love it."

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay to see if he was studying the site with any interest, but he was standing as still as the stones and his eyes were glazed.

"We're going to need some torches," Natalie went on, putting her rucksack down on the slab, "incase the mist worsens. Luckily, I've packed some."

As she searched through the rucksack, Kathryn put her hand on Chakotay's arm.

"Chakotay," she said. "Can you hear me?"

Silence.

Kathryn's stomach knotted in concern. While Chakotay was never himself during an episode, he had never fallen into a trance before.

"Something's wrong with Chakotay," she said to Natalie. "He's never been like this before. He's virtually catatonic."

"He looks fine to me," Natalie answered indifferently.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to call this quits. He needs to see The Doctor."

Natalie pulled a torch out of her bag. "You're overreacting, Kathryn. You say he has episodes. This must be one. Let's just do what we've come to do. Chakotay will be fine. Not that I care if he isn't."

"Well, I do, and..."

But as she spoke, Chakotay moved and looked around. "We're here," he declared. "Since when? I don't remember."

Relief consumed Kathryn. There was still an emptiness in his eyes as he looked into hers, but at least they were looking. Perhaps trances always accompanied recovery but she'd simply never witnessed one before.

"About five minutes," she answered.

"You see?" Natalie said. "He's as right as rain." She walked away from the slab, on which she had left two torches, and fixed her own to her belt. "So, Kath, grab those torches for the pair of you and let's get surveying."

Kathryn went over to the slab, eager to begin exploring, and picked up the torches. But, as she did, her eyes saw something else on the slab, something that made her blood run cold.

It was a black envelope.

For a long time she just stared at it, unable to breathe, unable to move, then she reached out and picked it up. On the front, in bloody letters, was her name: Kathryn Janeway. As she stared at her name, stared at the envelope, the fear and the dread within accumulated into a horrifying realization. Kathryn felt her throat close and her insides contort. Then, clutching the envelope, she turned around.

"It's you," she said.

Natalie smiled, a sinister smile that made Kathryn shudder. "Eureka."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes. "Why, Natalie?"

The smile on Natalie's face hardened and pure hatred filled her eyes. "That's why, Kathryn. Because you don't know why."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "I don't understand. I thought we were friends. I trusted you."

"Ditto. But you were never my friend, Kathryn. You betrayed me. You betrayed my son."

With those words, everything suddenly became clear. It was for her son that Natalie had done this. It was to revenge his death at the hands of the Maquis.

"I had no part in your son's death," Kathryn told her. "And neither did those other captains you killed. Because it was you, wasn't it? You killed them."

"I won't deny it. No one betrays me and gets away with it. Captain Drake Gilmore, Captain Judy Sandor, Captain Elaine Barry...they all shot me up and they all died for it. But you, Kathryn, your betrayal goes far deeper. They were only Maquis sympathizers, traitors who wouldn't capture those who killed my son, but you, you sided with the devil. You integrated those bastards into your crew and made one of them your First Officer. Kathryn Janeway, my so called best friend, the woman who held me when I was told of Luke's death, the woman who stood by my side at his memorial service, sided with those who killed him. How could you, Kathryn? How could you do that? He was only twenty-one. He had his whole life ahead of him. How could you betray us?"

"I'm sorry for your son's death," Kathryn said sincerely, "truly and deeply sorry. But it had nothing to do with Chakotay or his crew. They never opened fire on Starfleet ships. They only ever attacked Cardassian ones."

Natalie bit her lip and clenched her fists. "You still don't get it, do you? This isn't about Chakotay! This is about you! This is all about you and your betrayal! Not only did you side with the Maquis, but you married one! Do you know how much that hurt? Do you have any idea?"

"You need help, Natalie," Kathryn reasoned. "You're clearly still traumatized after your son's death. All this is..."

"Of course I'm still traumatized! He was my only son, my only child, the light of my life! Without him my life is dark and cold and empty and I'm tortured by a pain that will never go away! He's my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. He was my world, my everything, and while I accept that he died in the line of duty, I will never forgive my so called friends who have betrayed him by siding with his killers! And that's why you have to die, Kathryn."

Kathryn reached for her phaser, her intention to stun Natalie and get herself and Chakotay back to the ship, but Natalie's sharp eyes saw her movement. With a quick flick of the wrist, she pulled out her own phaser and aimed it at Kathryn. As she did, Chakotay got out his and also pointed it at her.

"Don't even think about stunning me, Kathryn," Natalie declared. "If you do, Chakotay will kill you. So, put down your phaser."

Kathryn hesitated. Her phaser was her only defense.

"Do it!"

Seeing that she had no choice, Kathryn reluctantly pulled out her phaser and dropped it to the ground.

"Now," Natalie went on, "kick it my way."

Kathryn did as instructed and Natalie picked it up.

"Now your commbadge," she ordered as she clipped the phaser to her belt.

Again Kathryn hesitated, but then she took off her commbadge and threw it at Natalie. It landed at her feet and Natalie swiped it up.

"You're totally defenseless now," she smirked. "How does it feel, Kathryn? How does it feel to be defenseless?"

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, who was still aiming his phaser at her, and then back at Natalie.

"What have you done to him, Natalie? Tuned into his neural transceiver to control him?"

"Of course," Natalie replied. "How else would I do it?"

"Then I guess you're wearing one. You or Opal. Maybe the pair of you."

"Maybe. I'm not going to tell you all my secrets. But I will let you in on one: the experiment has been a lot of fun. How glad I am now that removing the implant didn't kill him. Because that was my hope, Kathryn. That's what I hoped when I told you about it."

"You," Kathryn declared. "You've been responsible for his episodes."

"Had to perfect my craft."

"Why? So you and Opal could set him up?"

Natalie laughed. "We merely presented the distraction, darling. The desire was all his."

"I don't believe you."

"No, you think the guy's some devoted Romeo. Well, I've got news for you. Romeo was a sleaze. He dumped his beloved Rosaline for the easy Juliet. But now you know the truth. Chakotay's no knight in shining armor. One look from a sexy chick and he's inside her knickers. I wanted you to know that. I wanted you to die knowing that."

"Why, Natalie? Isn't killing me enough?"

"No. It was for the others, but not for you. I want you to suffer, Kathryn. I want you to suffer like I've suffered. That's why I contaminated the fire. It was never meant to kill you. It was always meant to scar you. I wanted you to look in the mirror and see the scars I live with, scars that you can't bear. I wanted you to be as repulsed by you as I am. And you were. You were broken. The unbreakable Kathryn Janeway was broken. I was going to leave it at that, was going to let you live, just as I'd let others live who'd paid for their betrayal with a maiming, but then you went and married Maquis. As soon as I found out, as soon as I heard, that was it. You had to die then. And you had to die horribly. So, when we were on Starbase FX-5, I accessed the holo-system and sent a hologram to slash your throat. That's why there was no trace of a person. It was risky, sure, but I covered my tracks well and put Lorinta in the frame. It would have worked only you had the audacity to survive. You're not an easy person to kill, Kathryn. God knows, I've tried times enough."

Kathryn suddenly remembered the drowning, how Natalie had visited her not long before, and she remembered her fall on the stairs. "It was you, wasn't it? The drowning, the stairs. What did you do? Spike my drinks?"

Natalie smiled. "You catch on eventually, don't you? Yes, I spiked your drink at the villa. I popped in a little pill that would cause crippling cramps during extreme exercise. A marvelous drug and totally undetectable. But I didn't spike you at the party. I merely took advantage of a presented opportunity. Isn't that what you say? I untied Tessi and the accident took care of itself. I knew the fall wouldn't kill you, unless I was very lucky, but I hoped it would the baby. Then you'd know what it's like to lose a child."

"My baby has done nothing to offend you, Natalie. I can accept that I have, but my baby is innocent."

"Your baby is nothing but an unconscious parasite. It's worth to me, to the world, is only what it means to you."

"So what now, Natalie? You're going to shoot me and say Chakotay did it?"

"Shooting is too kind a death for you. Read the card, Kathryn."

Reluctantly, Kathryn opened the envelope and pulled out the card. On it, surrounded by black smoking stones, was a picture of the red sacrificial altar. To its left was a photo of Chakotay with a lion's mane, and to its right was a photo of herself with deer's ears. Beneath the pictures, in bloody letters, were the words: _The hind that would be mated by the lion must die for love._

"I'm not going to kill you," Natalie announced. "Chakotay is."

Kathryn looked up and swallowed. Natalie was deadly serious.

"Which makes me glad that my other attempts failed," Natalie went on, "because this is perfect. You will be dead and Chakotay will be in jail where he belongs."

"No one will believe it, Natalie."

Natalie laughed. "They'll believe it. Thanks to me, he's already a suspect. What was my story again? Oh, yes, that he didn't really marry you for love, he married you for revenge. Far from loving you, he detests you. He detests you for trying to capture him and he detests you for making him serve under you all those years on Voyager. His friendship, his love, all a smoke screen for his real purpose: to completely and utterly destroy you. Firstly, by disfiguring you. Secondly, by winning your heart only to break it. Thirdly, by killing you with his bare hands. Granted, my colleagues aren't convinced, hence why Hayes agreed to this trip, but I can be very persuasive and one just can't argue with physical evidence."

"And just how are you going to link him to the attacks? He wasn't on Starbase FX-5 and he wasn't even in the Federation at the time of the fire."

"Kathryn, are you really so dense? Are a billion people wrong about your genius? Of course he wasn't present. It's the perfect alibi! But even those not present can hire a hitman and an arsonist. True, there'll be no evidence to link him to the deeds, but none will be needed. Your dead body, my testimony, Opal's and The Doctor's, will be enough to convict him."

"The Doctor's? Ah, so that's why you wanted him along. You've tampered with his program."

"Perhaps. But then, perhaps not."

"It won't work. For your each of your testimonies, there will be a dozen in defence of Chakotay. He's well loved and respected."

Natalie scoffed. "No one ever tell you that Dame Fortune is a fickle bitch? When it's announced all over the news that Commander Chakotay, Maquis warrior and Delta Quadrant hero, has raped and murdered Voyager's beloved Captain Kathryn Janeway, he'll be the most hated man in the Federation."

The blood drained out of Kathryn's face.

"That's right, Kathryn," Natalie taunted. "I've planned it to the last detail. Chakotay is mine to command, and my command is rape and murder. And want to know the best bit? I get to watch."

"You're not well, Natalie," Kathryn said. "You need help. How will any of this honor Luke? He was a gentle soul who..."

Natalie interrupted. "Don't you dare tell me about my son! You're not fit to speak his name! _The hind that would be mated by the lion must die for love._ You're going to die, Kathryn. And you're going to die for love, by love. Because I would have let you live. If you hadn't married Chakotay, I would have let you live. But now you must die. So run, Kathryn. Run for your life. Because in less than a minute Chakotay will be after you."

Kathryn didn't move. Instead, she stood tall. "I don't run, Natalie. I fight."

Natalie laughed. "Against Chakotay you won't stand a chance!" She clicked her fingers and Chakotay put away his phaser. "Thirty seconds, Kathryn, and he attacks."

"You won't break me," Kathryn cried. "You might have burned me, scarred me, stabbed me, half-drowned me and broken my bones, but I'm still standing! And I will fight. I will fight Chakotay any way I must to survive because he would want me too! I won't be bullied and I won't be threatened!"

"Brave words, Kathryn. But I've got you in the palm of my hands. You beat Chakotay, not that you ever will, and I'll shoot you. Either way, you're dead."

"Not yet, Natalie. I'm not dead yet!"

"Then prepare to meet your maker."

With that, she clicked her fingers again and Chakotay strode towards Kathryn. His eyes were chillingly vacant and he stared at her with murderous intent. Kathryn shivered but then cast aside the card in her hand and steeled herself against his assault. When it came, he seized her viciously and locked her in his arms. Kathryn fought back and successfully freed herself, but as soon as she did, Chakotay grabbed her again and threw her onto the sacrificial slab. Kathryn groaned as her back smacked against the stone, but she didn't let the pain distract her. As Chakotay's strong hands tried to flip her over, she fought back with all her strength and skill, and with a kick managed to weaken him long enough to push him off her. Onto the ground he crashed, pulling her with him, and they rolled over the rocky ground competing for dominance.

As they pushed against each other, Kathryn felt her strength ebb, felt Chakotay get heavier, and as she weakened he seized his moment and dragged her to her feet. Then he threw her against a standing stone and she slammed into it face first. The blow dazed her, sliced open her forehead, and blood trickled down her face. Chakotay then span her towards him and pushed his body against hers. Struggling to stay conscious, Kathryn focussed on the land before her, focussed on the shapes between the mist. One of them was Natalie. She was watching from a distance, watching with a smile on her face. Chakotay's hands then roughly reached for Kathryn's pants, and at the same time he kissed her neck, kissing with hot, bruising force. As he did, Kathryn fumbled for his phaser and, as soon as she had it in her grasp, she pulled it free and fired at Natalie. Her hand was unsteady, her vision shaky, but the shot hit target and Natalie slumped to the ground.

Chakotay momentarily cried out, as though he was in pain, but then he knocked the phaser out of Kathryn's hand and threw her to the ground. Kathryn fought back as he tried again to rape her, and they rolled over the rocky ground once more. Every slam on the ground bruised Kathryn's back, and the sharp stones cut through her uniform and grazed her skin, but she kept on fighting. But no matter how hard she fought, she just couldn't overcome Chakotay. He was strong, fierce, wild, and showed no sign of tiring. Heaving for breath, and every limb like lead, Kathryn just couldn't resist him anymore. But as she lay beneath him panting, lay heaving as his hands reached for her pants, she remembered the words of her Chakotay, remembered him urging her to fight for her life, remembered his faith that she could. And with that memory she mustered all the strength she could and she fought back one last time. With a quick kick she kneed him in the groin and then pushed him off. She then pushed him face down onto the ground, pulled his arms behind him, and straddled his struggling body. Her lungs were heaving, every part of her body screaming for oxygen, but she fought the asphyxiation to reach for Chakotay's phaser. It was lying by a rock, almost within her grasp, and by straining every muscle in her arm she managed to touch it with her fingers. Stretching hard, she coaxed the phaser closer and then picked it up. Guessing it was set to kill, she glanced at it briefly and saw that it was. Quickly, she reset it to stun, and then fired at Chakotay. As the blue beam struck his back, his struggling body stilled beneath her.

Feeling as though her lungs would burst, Kathryn collapsed on top of him and took deep, calming breaths. When she could breathe easier, when the screaming in her limbs stopped, she got up and went over to Natalie. The Admiral was lying in a heap on the ground and tears filled Kathryn's eyes as she looked at her. The shot had killed her, that Kathryn knew, and despite everything Natalie had put her through, Kathryn grieved for that. But she had done what she had to do to save her life. She could only hope that she'd saved her baby's too, that the precious little girl inside her had clung on to life as her mother's body was battered. If she hadn't, if...But no, Kathryn wouldn't even think it. The baby lived. Tearfully, Kathryn knelt beside Natalie and felt for her pulse. Just as she suspected, there wasn't one. Natalie was dead. With trembling fingers, Kathryn reached for Natalie's commbadge, unfastened it, and then activated it.

"Janeway to Tuvok," she said.

Tuvok immediately responded. "Go ahead, Admiral."

"There has been an incident. Admiral Derry was my stalker and she's in league with her niece. Beam Opal and The Doctor onboard at once. Confine Opal and deactivate The Doctor. I believe his program has been tampered with. If you can't, then keep him confined. Then beam up Chakotay, myself and the Admiral. Confine Chakotay too. He's under mind control. Natalie is no longer a threat as she is dead."

"Dead? Are you and the Commander injured?"

"We're ok. Just do what I say."

"Immediately, Admiral."

As the connection terminated, Kathryn gazed again at Natalie. She lay so still and was deathly pale. Tenderly, Kathryn brushed her fingers against her once-friend's cheek and a tear ran down her own.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But you left me no choice."

The death of her son had clearly pushed Natalie over the edge of reason into insanity, and in that way, Kathryn felt she was no more responsible for her actions than Chakotay was for his. The Natalie Derry she had known for so many years would never have done something like this. She had always been a compassionate and courageous woman, a woman who would have given her life in an instant to save another's. And that was the Natalie she would remember. Wiping away her tears, Kathryn got up and returned to Chakotay. The mist was thickening now, cloaking the land with a foggy curtain, and she could barely see him through it. The mist was wet too, cold and choking, and she coughed as she knelt beside him. His mouth was bleeding, his cheek swollen, and his tattoo was a mesh of grazed flesh. Kathryn tenderly stroked his hair, a tear mingling with the blood that was still falling from her head wound, and then she lay her bleeding and bruised body beside him. The air was clearer on the ground, drier and warmer, and Kathryn let it fill her lungs as she closed her aching eyes and waited for Tuvok's transport.

END OF CHAPTER 24


	25. Chapter 25

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 25

Warm...soft...

Kathryn opened her sleepy eyes and, as the haze before them cleared, she saw that she was lying on a bed. A large bed with blue satin sheets. Her bed aboard _The Dormer._

"Welcome back, Admiral."

The voice was Tuvok's and Kathryn turned towards it.

"Tuvok..."

The Vulcan was sitting in a chair before a window of still stars.

"You were unconscious when I beamed you aboard," he said, "due to your injuries and the site's inhospitable environment, but you will make a full recovery."

Kathryn spoke her first fear. "The baby..."

"You are still pregnant."

Relief consumed Kathryn and she smiled. "I knew it...I knew she'd fight too."

"I have catalogued and treated your injuries, which were many but mostly superficial, and I have done all that you instructed. As you suspected, I was unable to deactivate The Doctor, but I have confined him to his bedroom and secured him within a forcefield. Opal Reese is likewise secured. In the absence of a morgue, I have placed Admiral Derry in a stasis chamber in the cargo bay. I have also placed Commander Chakotay in one as he shows indication of brain trauma and, as I am not a qualified physician, I thought stasis was for the best. It will preserve him without deterioration until he can be properly treated."

"Good thinking. Thank you, Tuvok."

"I have also sent out a distress call. The closest Starfleet ship, _The Preslyn_, is less than a light year away and will be with us as soon as possible."

"_The Preslyn_. I can't say I've heard of it. Who is the captain?"

"Marcus Brent. I do not believe you know him, but I had the good fortune of meeting him once and he is a fine man and a brave one. We will be in good hands."

"Let's hope so."

Tuvok gestured to a shelf beside the bed, on which lay a small silver tray. Upon the tray was a glass of orange juice and a plate stacked with sandwiches of different shapes.

"I have taken the liberty of replicating you a glass of orange juice and a selection of sandwiches. You require hydration and nutrients."

"Thank you, Tuvok," Kathryn said, sitting up and reaching for the glass. "I'm not hungry, but I'm certainly thirsty."

"Regardless of how you are feeling, do try to eat. Even if you are not hungry, I assure you Janeway Junior is."

Kathryn had to smile at that. "Then if there's a chicken sandwich amongst that mound, consider it eaten."

"There are several. The triangle sandwiches are chicken, the round sandwiches are egg, and the square sandwiches are cheese."

"Very...efficient."

"I strive to be in all things."

Kathryn took a sip of orange juice and then picked up a triangle sandwich. "Have you spoken with Opal?"

"Affirmative. However, I was unable to question her due to her distress at news of her aunt's death."

At these words, Kathryn lost the little appetite she had managed to muster and put the sandwich down. "I had no choice, Tuvok," she said quietly. "It was her or me."

"That I have concluded," he answered. "While I was recovering all items from the surface, I recovered a most bizarre card that offered logic to a most illogical puzzle. Based on the images and the words upon it, my conclusion is that Admiral Derry wished to kill you and the Commander because of his Maquis past. Her son, Luke, was killed in a conflict with the Maquis and that, to a disturbed mind, could be sufficient motive. Given that she had no injuries, but you and the Commander considerable, I conclude that she made the Commander fight you by using mind control. During the struggle you fired at the Admiral and then at Chakotay. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Her plan was to frame Chakotay as my stalker and have him incarcerated for it."

"That I did not guess. My belief was she intended to kill him after he had killed you."

"No. She had it all worked out. I would die and Chakotay would go to jail. And, the scary thing is, had I not survived then he probably would have. No jury would have believed his word over that of a decorated Starfleet Admiral."

"I am not so certain. Admiral Derry can be linked to all the attacks against you. Chakotay cannot. There would also have been many, including myself, willing to testify in his defence. While I did, to my regret, believe him capable of adultery, I would never believe him capable of harming you. His care for your safety has always been profound, even religious. I believe the incident with Opal Reese was staged by the Admiral for your benefit. I do not believe the Commander was having sexual relations with her of his own free will."

"Of course he wasn't. I never thought for a moment that he was."

"Your faith in him, your trust, will no doubt be a comfort, but he may have difficulty coming to terms with what he's done under mind control."

"I know," Kathryn said sadly. "And I need your counsel, Tuvok."

"As always, I will advise you any way I may."

Kathryn put down her drink and then spoke. "Under mind control," she began, "Chakotay didn't only try to kill me, he tried to rape me. I would rather spare him the knowledge of that, as I believe he would find it harder to come to terms with that than anything else, but there will be an inquest into Natalie's death and I will be asked to give a full account of what happened. I may even be interrogated. Should I follow my heart and say nothing about the attempted rape, or should I follow my head and tell them everything?"

"Your desire to protect the Commander is both understandable and admirable," he replied, "but the investigation into Admiral Derry's death will be thorough. Withholding information may harm your defence. Your account of events must satisfy every scrutiny."

"You're right. If, by withholding details, my account appears unconvincing or inconsistent, then I could face prosecution. Chakotay too."

"Indeed. Admiral Derry was, as you say, a well respected officer and one of high standing. The argument may well be made that Chakotay was using mind control upon her and not she upon him. But if you speak the truth, and give as detailed an account as possible, then your statement will be above reproach."

"Then I'll do what I have to do, but I wish it was otherwise."

"You will also need time to come to terms with what has happened. I suggest counseling."

Kathryn picked up her drink again and took a sip. "I'm fine, Tuvok."

"On the contrary. You have discovered that a close friend has tried to kill you several times, and you have been subjected to a vicious assault by your husband."

"Not my husband, Tuvok. That wasn't Chakotay."

"No, but it was his body. That, in itself, makes the incident traumatic."

"I'm over it. We've fought before, many times, and he never spared me the full force of his strength to be kind. Being kind wouldn't help me. My concern is for him." She gestured to the sandwiches. "Please, help yourself."

"I will eat only if you will," he answered.

Kathryn relented. "Very well." She then picked up a chicken sandwich and, as Tuvok picked up a cheese, she spoke. "Did you examine Natalie?"

"Affirmative."

"Did you find a neural transceiver?"

"Affirmative. It was attached to the base of her skull and concealed by her hair. I presume she used it to control Chakotay."

"Yes." Kathryn took a bite of the sandwich in her hand and forced herself to swallow it. "Did you find one on Opal too?"

"Negative."

"Then only Natalie was controlling him. I thought maybe the pair of them were."

Tuvok picked up another sandwich, this time an egg. "I did not, however, detect a neural transceiver upon the Commander."

"That's because he has one embedded in his brain," Kathryn told him. "It was placed there by Riley Frazier and her people. They led us to believe that they were ex-drones, but in fact they were a species called Raylix in disguise. They placed an undetectable transceiver in his brain so they could control him. By tuning into it, Natalie was able to do the same."

"I see. But if that was the case, why did he not revert to himself once the connection with her was severed?"

"I'm guessing because recovery is gradual. That would be consistent with his episodes of late. He has been acting out of character and has had periods of memory loss."

"How did the Commander find out about this implant?"

"Natalie suspected he had one, and that the ex-drones were Raylix, after studying our logs. She brought her suspicions to me and I took them to Chakotay. He was eager to know the truth and agreed to be examined by a specialist. The specialist found that he did indeed have an implant. The Doctor believed he could remove it safely, or at least with low risk, and Chakotay opted to have it out. That's when things ended between him and Seven. Somehow their mutual implants bonded them and, as soon as his was gone, that bond was severed."

"That certainly explains their attachment. I always believed the Commander's relationship with Seven of Nine was...peculiar. But if this implant was removed, yet Natalie used it to control him, then I can only conclude it was reimplanted."

"Yes. When Chakotay heard about my attack on Starbase FX-5, that I'd had my throat slashed, he collapsed, and The Doctor discovered a second implant that he concluded was a failsafe device. His theory is that the device is meant to shutdown the transceiver in the event of extreme emotional trauma, but in its absence, the device rendered him unconscious instead. As it was too risky to remove the implant, incase it is controlling other brain functions, on my instruction The Doctor put the transceiver back." She paused. "There was a chance that putting the transceiver back would change him, so when Chakotay started acting out of character lately, I put it down to the implants. It didn't occur to me that he was being manipulated. Ironic, in a way, because the very reason we haven't told people about the implants is for fear that he would be violated and manipulated. Aside from myself, Chakotay and The Doctor, only Natalie, B'Elanna, Seven and the specialist know."

"It is suspicious," Tuvok said, "that Admiral Derry would inform you of the transceiver and then use it for her own ends. It raises the possibility that she somehow put the transceiver in his brain in the first place."

"There's no way she could have done that," Kathryn answered. "She simply wouldn't have had the expertise. She says she told me about the implant in the hope that removing it would kill Chakotay, and I believe her. He and I were not a couple then and her intention at that time was not to kill me but to maim me. It was only after I married Chakotay that she was determined to kill me. When her attempts failed, and she learnt of the reimplantation, it was only then that she planned to use Chakotay as her weapon of revenge."

"Admiral Derry was clearly not of sound mind."

"Clearly. I just wish I'd realized. Maybe I could have helped her."

"Considering what she has put you through, that is very generous."

"Not really. We were friends for a long time, best friends for a while, and the Natalie Derry I knew would never have hurt anyone. She adored her son, he was the apple of her eye, and losing him...it was too much for her to bear."

"I presume she was responsible for the deaths of Captain Sandor, Captain Barry and Captain Gilmore."

"Yes. She believed they, like me, had betrayed her. Them, because they were Maquis sympathizers. Me, because I integrated the Maquis into our crew."

Tuvok reached for a third sandwich. "Why do you think she has tampered with The Doctor?"

"For the same reason she's tampered with Chakotay...so he would do and say what she wanted him to do and say." She paused. "How does he seem...The Doctor?"

"Himself. He was eager to examine you, which I could not allow, and he was willing to try and deactivate himself, which he could not. But appearances can be deceptive."

"I'm sure B'Elanna or Seven would be able to deactivate him, but as they're not around, I'll have to try myself."

"I must object. The Doctor may harm you."

"Holograms can be restrained by holograms. I will transfer him to the lounge, which doubles as a holoroom, and program holograms to restrain him. Then I will be able to access his holoemitor."

"_The Preslyn_ will be with us in less than two hours. It would be wiser to keep The Doctor confined and let a team of theirs attempt to deactivate him."

"If they can't, they may destroy the emitor and The Doctor along with it. I won't take that risk, at least not without doing everything I can to deactivate him first."

"Then I must insist on being present."

Kathryn gave a wan smile. "As you wish."

END OF CHAPTER 25


	26. Chapter 26

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 26

The ship's lounge was a spacious room of blue decor that was both comfortable and practical. It had several sofas, two glass coffee tables, a dining table with eight chairs, an entertainment screen, and a row of windows underneath which were cushioned seats. In a corner of the room was a small console that gave access to the holo-system, and from it Kathryn was successfully able to program two holographic ensigns. After giving them their orders, she then beamed in The Doctor and secured him behind a forcefield.

"Admiral," he said in surprise, "didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to transport a person without informing them first?"

"My apologies, Doctor," she replied.

"Accepted. But I suppose I am still a prisoner."

"For the moment. Until we can undo what Admiral Derry has done to your program, we must confine you to safeguard ourselves."

"I assure you, Admiral, that I am no threat to you. Whatever Admiral Derry has done to me, she has not put menacing thoughts into my head. I have no wish to harm you, quite the contrary."

"Then you will cooperate with us."

"Absolutely. I will do everything and anything you ask."

"I am glad to hear it. That will make our task a lot easier. To cut a long story short, if we do not find a way of deactivating your program before the crew of _The Preslyn_ arrive, then there is a danger they will destroy your mobile emitor and you along with it. Obviously we do not want that."

"Obviously!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Don't I deserve better than to be blown up?"

"Of course. But in order to access your emitor, I need to restrain you. I have therefore programmed these two ensigns for that purpose."

"Ensigns?" He turned around and saw two young blonde male ensigns behind him. "Oh, Ensigns."

"Once they have restrained you, I can remove the forcefield around you and get to work."

"Such restraint isn't necessary, but if you feel it is, then let's just get on with it. With every second that passes, my killers are a few thousand kilometers closer."

Kathryn turned to the ensigns, gave a nod, and then the two holograms walked through the forcefield and placed holographic restraints around The Doctor's legs and handcuffs on his wrists. Then one restrained him from behind and the other from the front.

"Anyone would think I am Jack the Phaser Slayer," The Doctor sighed, "and not a healing hologram."

"For all we know," Kathryn said as she made her way over to him once the forcefield was gone, "you very well may be. Now, hold as still as you can."

"I don't have much choice," he answered. "But for your information, as I am a lightform, and not a lifeform, I can hold as still as a statue."

"Then do it, Doctor. And likewise hold your tongue. I need to concentrate."

"I'll be as mute as a fruit."

"Good."

With that, Kathryn set to work. To her relief, she was instantly able to access The Doctor's program and with her tricorder analyzed it.

"You are right," she said after a while. "Your program has not been tampered with. But your emitor has. It seems to be..." She then turned to Tuvok. "Tuvok, beam Opal in here and contain her within a forcefield."

Tuvok did as she said and in seconds Opal appeared. She was in uniform, though her jacket was off, and her face was tear stained.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're about to find out," Kathryn replied.

Turning away from the woman, she fiddled with The Doctor's emitor, and then she turned back to Opal just in time to see her disappear.

"A hologram!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Running from my emitor!"

"Evidently," Kathryn replied.

"But how? The computer and transporters, not to mention my medical tricorder, recognize her as flesh and blood!"

"Natalie clearly programmed them to do so."

"But how could she be projected into rooms and places I'm not in?"

"I can only guess that Natalie found a way of doing that. Perhaps by interfacing some kind of portable projector with your emitor. Your emitor would house her program and the projector would display it." She looked over at where Opal had stood and, when she saw a small silver device on the floor, she pointed to it. "And there it is."

Tuvok spoke. "Fascinating, but perplexing. If Admiral Derry's intention was to frame Commander Chakotay for your murder, and have her niece testify to his guilt, then a hologram would not suffice. Her niece would need to be a real person."

"A hologram is a real person!" The Doctor argued.

Kathryn interjected. "I think what Tuvok means, Doctor, is that Opal Reese would need to be an existant person with all the records that an existant person has, rather than a fictional creation. And she is. I've checked up her profile on Starfleet's database."

"If she is an existant person," Tuvok said, "why employ a hologram? It makes no sense. Her niece cannot be in two places at once."

"On the contrary, it makes perfect sense," Kathryn replied. "Natalie wanted me to believe that Chakotay is cheating on me, that he is sleeping with other women, in particular with her young and beautiful niece. To convince me, she got Chakotay to be intimate with Opal under mind control and then arranged for me to walk in on them. And I don't think her attempt today was the first. I think she tried on New Year's Eve, at our party, but my sister found them together instead. But rather than prostitute her niece, she used a hologram of her instead."

"That does make sense," Tuvok agreed. "Moral considerations aside, Admiral Derry detested the Maquis and would not want her niece to be intimate with Chakotay. Her niece may detest the Maquis too."

"I'm sure she does," Kathryn said. "She's only a couple of years older than Luke...Natalie's son...and they may have been very close."

"But there are still unanswered questions," Tuvok went on. "How could Opal Reese testify in court that she was present on this expedition when her lifesign will have been recorded elsewhere? Furthermore, how could she testify to an incident she did not witness?"

"I'm sure Natalie had it all worked out. Her niece may have been present for some of our journey but beamed out into a parked or cloaked shuttle while we were sleeping, or, if she remained on Earth, wore lifesign inhibitors. It's possible that Opal was in league with Natalie, which is what I first thought, but now I doubt it. I think Natalie's manipulated her niece the way she has all of us. Perhaps she's spun her some story about Chakotay being my secret stalker and how she had to help catch him. Natalie can, as she herself said, be very persuasive. If Opal does hate the Maquis then she would easily believe Chakotay capable of murder. But whatever Natalie's plot, Opal's official whereabouts for this week is on this expedition so her presence would never have been questioned. As to her testimony, Natalie would either have had her hologram testify or told Opal what to say."

The Doctor spoke. "Admiral Derry was clearly a mad genius, but not genius enough for a Janeway."

"In you," Tuvok added, "she certainly did meet her match."

"Or I mine," Kathryn answered. "It's true what they say, there's no enemy as deadly as a false friend."

"Another adage comes to mind," Tuvok said. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Admiral Derry was a master, or should I say a mistress, of that."

"Yes. I had no idea that she was my stalker. I genuinely thought she was my friend."

"I always sensed that she did not like me, but I too believed that she genuinely cared for you. As Commander Chakotay would say, she well and truly pulled the wool over our eyes."

"Well and truly. Now I know how Chakotay felt when he learnt of Seska's deception."

"He felt the fault was his, that he was naive or gullible, but the truth is some people are good liars."

"Of course," The Doctor said, "it's possible that Admiral Derry was suffering from a multiple personality disorder or paranoid schizophrenia. Unlikely, as the conditions would probably have come to light by now, but not impossible."

"It's also possible that she was never the person you believed her to be, Admiral," Tuvok added. "A social face is often a false face."

"I'd rather think she was ill," Kathryn said, "but you may be right."

"My only question now," The Doctor said, "is can I be freed?"

"As your program has not been tampered with, I see no reason why not," Kathryn replied.

"Then I'd appreciate some expediency in the matter."

Kathryn closed his mobile emitor and then stepped away. "Computer, end holographic simulations."

Instantly, the two holograms vanished, as did the restraints they'd put on The Doctor. As they disappeared, The Doctor sighed and stretched his limbs.

"As a hologram," he said, "I may not suffer from cramp, but I sure do get hostage-itis."

"Speaking of which," Kathryn said, "those cramps I got on vacation were drug induced. Natalie spiked my drink. She also orchestrated my accident on the stairs."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "The woman truly was a menace. You are fortunate to have survived."

"You can say that again. But I'd like you to examine me, Doctor, just to check that the baby's ok. I'd also like you to examine Chakotay."

"I was just about to suggest both. But I'll need to replicate myself a new tricorder. As it has been Derry-hacked I cannot trust it."

Kathryn turned to the replicator, which Tuvok had reset, and gestured to it. "All yours, Doctor."

* * *

><p>After The Doctor had examined Kathryn, and to her relief declared all to be well, she and he went to the cargo bay to examine Chakotay. The cargo bay was on the lower deck and, except for the shuttle, a few containers and several stasis chambers, was empty. The Doctor sedated Chakotay as soon as he opened his stasis chamber, so he would not wake up, and then examined him.<p>

"Tuvok is correct," The Doctor declared, "Chakotay has brain trauma. A hemorrhage, in fact."

Kathryn tried not to give in to her rising fear. "But he will...he will be ok?"

"With prompt treatment he should be."

At that, Kathryn's anxiety eased.

"But," The Doctor continued, "as I have no way of treating him without a sickbay, I will have to put him back in stasis."

Quickly, he closed the stasis chamber and then fiddled with its controls.

"Why is he hemorrhaging, Doctor?" Kathryn asked. "The episodes have never caused that before."

"I don't know. It could be due to a combination of factors: the mind control he was subjected to, the sudden severing of that connection by Admiral Derry's death, or head trauma."

"He did cry out when I shot her."

"Then that's most likely what happened. There may have been some kind of overload. Not enough to render him unconscious but enough to cause brain trauma."

Kathryn tenderly touched the glass that was covering Chakotay's battered face. "What happens now?"

"That is up to you. I can attempt to treat him on _The Preslyn_, providing their sickbay is adequate, or we can keep him in stasis until we get home."

"Which do you advise?"

"Keeping him in stasis. My surgery is the best place to treat him."

"Then we'll do that. I want the best for him."

"There is also another decision that needs to be made. Before we left Earth, the Commander and I scheduled an operation to remove his implants."

Kathryn looked up at The Doctor in surprise. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"Chakotay didn't want to worry you after your fall and he didn't want to ruin this trip. He planned on telling you when we got home and made me promise not to say anything."

"I see," Kathryn said quietly.

"It may be necessary to remove the implants to treat him, hence why I believe my surgery to be the best place, but I believe the Commander would want me to remove them even if it is not. I tried to persuade him otherwise, but he was adamant that he wanted them out. He said he didn't want to live as someone else. Your sister told him she'd seen him kissing another woman, who we now know to be Opal's hologram, and it upset him greatly. He said he'd rather die than ever be unfaithful to you."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and fell onto the glass.

"However," The Doctor went on, "we now know that his episodes were induced by mind control, not the implants as such, and that might give him a different perspective."

"No," Kathryn replied. "He'd still want them out. After everything that's happened, more than ever. The implants make him vulnerable to manipulation and he wouldn't want that."

"Which I fully understand. But I'm vulnerable to manipulation too and have learnt to live with it."

"I know, and I admire your acceptance, but Chakotay would want the implants out. And the sooner it can be done, the better. I don't want to put him through more trauma. He'll find it hard to come to terms with everything as it is, but if the implants are gone, it will be easier."

"Providing he survives."

"He will. The second implant is just a failsafe device, I'm sure of it."

"Most likely, but we can't be certain."

"He'll come through, Doctor. We have to believe that."

"Yes," he conceded. "But you don't have to make an immediate decision. We won't be home for a few days."

"I won't change my mind, Doctor. This is what Chakotay would want."

"Then we have consensus."

"Now," Kathryn said, "if there's nothing more you can do for Chakotay, I'd like to be alone with him."

The Doctor moved away from the stasis chamber and put his hand on her shoulder. "Of course, Admiral." He then squeezed her shoulder and left.

When he was gone, Kathryn caressed the glass over Chakotay's face as though she was caressing him. Even though every part of her wanted to make the safest choice, the choice she had made before, she knew it would not be the choice Chakotay would make. He would want the implants removed. He would want to live as himself or not at all. So, as hard as it was, she had to honor her promise to him. She had to be his anchor, his harbor, his shelter, the way he had always been hers. If the implants weren't removed, if they stayed in, then he would never again trust himself around her. It was going to be hard for him to come to terms with what he'd done, but just as she'd told The Doctor, she fully believed it would be easier for him if the implants were gone. At least then he'd be able to trust himself. Perhaps it would also be easier for him to learn that it was only a hologram he'd been intimate with. It certainly made her feel better about the whole thing. But even if it had really been Opal then she wouldn't have let it change anything between them. Chakotay was not responsible for any of his actions and, as hard as it was going to be for him, he was going to have to accept that and move on. And he would. It might take him time, but he would.

"We're going to get through this," she said. "You're going to live, I won't accept otherwise, and we're going to get through this. I love you, very much, and what's happened hasn't changed that. It couldn't. I know you would never hurt me. I know you would never be unfaithful. You're the kindest, gentlest, most loyal man I've ever known. You'd give your life for mine, you'd give it for our child. You'd give it for a stranger. Because that's the man you are, Chakotay. And that's the man I love. That's the man I need. Because I do, Chakotay. I need you. Our baby needs you. So fight. Fight for us. Fight like you told me to fight." A tear ran down her cheek. "Fight for your life."

END OF CHAPTER 26


	27. Chapter 27

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 27

THREE DAYS LATER

In her office at Starfleet Headquarters, Kathryn replicated herself a cup of coffee while The Doctor operated on Chakotay. As The Doctor's surgery was only five floors down, and he had no idea how long the procedure would take as he also needed to treat Chakotay's injuries, Kathryn preferred to wait in the privacy of her office than in the communal waiting lounge. As she waited, she sat on a blue sofa and looked out over San Francisco. The busy winter city was domed by a gray sky and rain fell in misty sheets.

Suddenly, a bleep sounded and then the Computer spoke. "Incoming audio transmission, Phoebe Janeway."

Kathryn hesitated. With Chakotay's life hanging in the balance, she really didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to be alone, just wanted to hide away from the world, cocoon herself with her thoughts. But, at the same time, she needed a distraction. Every passing second felt like an eternity.

"Accept," she said at last.

Almost immediately, Phoebe's voice filled the room.

"Hi, Kath. I've just heard from Mom that you're back. I hope you had a good trip. Any chance you can spare five minutes? We need to talk."

Kathryn was going to say no, that now wasn't a good time, but they did need to talk and it could be an hour or longer before The Doctor was done.

"Sure," she said. "Beam on over. I'll authorize you."

"Ok, sis. I'll be right there."

In less than five minutes, Phoebe arrived by transport. She was wearing a green sweater over black pants and her long curly hair was swept back from her face in a ponytail.

"That's not coffee I smell is it?" she asked as she walked over to the sofa.

"Don't worry," Kathryn assured her. "It's decaff."

"I'm glad to hear it. But for you it should be no caff."

"On days like today, I need my fix."

As Phoebe sat, she noticed how pale Kathryn was, how tense, and she gently put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "What's wrong, Kath? Is it Chakotay?"

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "But not for the reason you think." She put down her coffee. "I know, Phoebe. I know what you saw New Year's Eve. But it wasn't what it looked. Chakotay isn't cheating on me."

Phoebe sighed. "He's spun you some story, hasn't he? Told you it was an innocent peck or something? Well, I hate to break it to you, Kath, but it wasn't. They were full on."

"I'm sure they were, but it wasn't Chakotay. He was under mind control. And that's not an excuse he's given, it's the truth." She paused. "Our trip it was...it was the trip from hell."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"I came face to face with my stalker."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Did he follow you? Oh my God!"

"It wasn't a man," Kathryn told her. "It was Natalie."

Phoebe stared at her, struggling to absorb this. "Natalie?"

"Yes."

"But...Natalie?"

"Hard to believe, I know. I'm still trying to get my head around it. But it was defintiely her. She's also the one that stalked all those other captains."

"But why? Why would she want to hurt you? I don't understand."

"Because she thinks I betrayed her and her son by integrating the Maquis into my crew. As you know, her son was killed in a conflict with the Maquis ten years ago. She believed those other captains, who were also friends of hers, had betrayed her too by being Maquis sympathizers. The fire it...it was never meant to kill me. It was always meant to disfigure me. She said she wanted me to suffer, to be as repulsed by me as she was. It was only after I married Chakotay that she decided to kill me. That, to her, was the ultimate betrayal."

"I still can't believe it. Are you sure? Maybe she's been set up."

"Oh no, it was her. Our trip...it was the final showdown. She planned it all, manipulated me and events so everything would happen as she wanted. And what she wanted was for me to die and for Chakotay to go to jail as my killer. She's been controlling him, Phoebe. He has a neural transceiver in his brain and by tuning into it she was able to control him. That's why he's been...that's why you saw what you did. But you weren't meant to see it, I was. That's what the whole charade with the bag was." Tears filled her eyes. "Natalie knew me so well that she knew exactly how to play me."

Phoebe caressed Kathryn's arm. "I'm sorry, Kath."

"She wanted me to believe that Chakotay was cheating on me. She wanted me to die believing that. But I didn't believe it for a second. Chakotay would never be unfaithful. I trust him completely."

"It's got to hurt, though, knowing he's been intimate with someone else."

"Yes, but not so much for my sake as for his. He was violated, mentally raped, and that...and that hurts. But it helps to know that it was only a hologram he was physical with. The woman you saw him with was a hologram of Natalie's niece, Opal. Natalie was running the hologram from The Doctor's emitor. Quite ingenious how she pulled it off, really, but she's always been very clever. It was her niece's hologram that she brought with us on our trip too. Her niece never left Earth. Natalie's house was searched yesterday and her niece was found there. She said she was house-sitting for her aunt. There were lifesign inhibitors installed all over, so her lifesign would not be detected there, but Opal denied all knowledge of them. She may be telling the truth, that she knew nothing of the inhibitors or her aunt's plans, but as she hasn't left the house for over a week, I doubt it. But as there is no way of discrediting her story, and if she was helping Natalie it may have been because she was told she was helping me, no action has been taken against her." She paused. "From what Natalie said, she intended to use her niece as a witness against Chakotay, but she also brought along the hologram of her so I could find them in bed together. And I did. I think she was hoping that I'd be more devastated than I was, that she could milk the drama for a while, but as I knew he wasn't himself, her plan didn't work."

"I hate to say it," Phoebe said cautiously, "but are you sure it was Natalie doing the mind control? Maybe Chakotay was..."

"Never!" Kathryn exclaimed. "I know you don't have a high opinion of Chakotay, but please don't let it stoop so low that you can think him capable of something like that. He's a good, gentle man and he would never do anything to hurt me. It's going to be hard for him to come to terms with what he's done under mind control and is going to need our support. I expect you to give it."

"I'll do my best," Phoebe said, not exactly with conviction. "But what happened? Did Natalie try to kill you again?"

"Yes. Or rather she got Chakotay to try and kill me. We went to the surface alone...just her, me and Chakotay, and when we got there she...well, let's just say she showed her true colors. She admitted that it was her, that she was my stalker, and she told me why. Then she set Chakotay upon me. She wanted him to kill me with his bare hands. But during our struggle I managed to get hold of his phaser and shoot Natalie. Then I stunned Chakotay."

"My God, Kath," Phoebe cried. "Were you hurt? The baby?"

"We took a battering, but we're fine."

A tear ran down Phoebe's cheek. "But it was a close call, wasn't it? I mean, Chakotay's so strong."

"Yes. It took everything I had to overcome him. Once upon a time I wouldn't have been able to, but he taught self-defense at the academy for a while and gave me refresher lessons on Voyager. He believed it was important that I could defend myself, that I didn't let my skills get rusty. And he was right. I found it hard to fight him at first, I'll admit, not least because his strength made me feel vulnerable, but he'd always hug me afterwards." She gave a wan smile. "That was excuse enough for a session."

Phoebe took her hand in hers. "How is he?"

"Right this moment, I don't know. Aswell as the transceiver, he has another implant in his brain, and The Doctor's trying to remove them as we speak."

"But he'll be ok?"

Kathryn was a moment in answering. "We can only hope."

"Oh Kath."

"But I'm sure he will be. He has to be."

"Where's Natalie now? Is she in custody?"

At this, Kathryn tensed. "She's dead. The phaser was set to kill. Luckily, I was able to reset it to stun before firing at Chakotay, but there wasn't that time with Natalie."

Phoebe squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, Kath."

"Me too. Because I don't think she was well, Phoebe. I think the loss of her son had pushed her over the edge. But I did what I had to do and...well, maybe in death she'll find the peace she couldn't find in life."

"What happens now? Will there be a trial?"

"No. There'll be an inquest, as is standard, but I won't have to testify. All the evidence supports my version of events so there is no suspicion on me. Natalie can also be linked to the attacks upon the other captains, so the case is pretty much closed. No doubt the media will have a field day with it, which will make things crazy for a while, but for now they know nothing."

"The attack on Starbase FX-5, was that Natalie too?"

"Yes. It was all Natalie. The fire, the attack, my swimming incident...and my fall on the stairs."

"Really? How did she do that? I mean, the fall."

"She untied Tessie."

"God! And here was me thinking Chakotay was the villain of the night!"

"He was a victim. And not for the first time. The only reason he has this damn transceiver is because he was violated by an alien woman in the delta quadrant. She put it there, without his knowledge or consent, to control him. It's thanks to Natalie that we know about it, ironic as that is, and while I'm glad we do, I can't help wonder if..well, it doesn't matter."

"It clearly does," Phoebe said. "Tell me."

"I just...The reason Chakotay was with Seven was because their implants bonded them. As soon as he knew about the transceiver he had it removed, although it had to be put back a few months ago, and as soon it was gone his connection with her was severed. I can't help wonder if...if it would have been better had we never known about the implant. He and Seven may have been married by now and our baby may have been theirs. Although I believe with my whole heart that Chakotay will make it, that he'll survive, there's a chance that he won't and..." Tears filled her eyes. "I'd rather him be happy with Seven than...than be dead."

Phoebe squeezed her hand. "Even if the worst happens, he will live on in your child. A child that you made with love. Real love. If what you say about him and Seven is true, that their bond was mechanical, then their feelings for each other weren't real. I'd rather have a few months of real love than a lifetime of mechanical."

"Me too. I just..."

"You love him and you want the best for him."

Kathryn nodded.

"And he has it, Kath. He has you."

Kathryn was just about to speak when The Doctor spoke over the comm.

"The Doctor to Admiral Janeway."

Kathryn took a deep breath, let go of her sister's hand, and prepared herself for the news she wasn't sure she wanted. "Janeway here."

"I am pleased to inform you that the Commander's operation has been a complete success. The second implant was, as we suspected, a failsafe device, and removing it has had no negative effect. I have healed all his injuries and successfully treated his brain hemorrhage. He may experience some confusion on waking, as he did the last time the transceiver was removed, but otherwise he will be fine. I will wake him up as soon as you get here."

Kathryn smiled, happy tears in her eyes. "I'll be right there, Doctor. Janeway out."

As the connection terminated, Kathryn scooped Phoebe in her arms and hugged her joyfully. "He's ok," she said. "Oh Phoebe!"

Phoebe smiled and hugged her back. "Tough as old boots those Maquis. Now, get yourself down there. I'll go tell Mom everything that's happened."

Kathryn drew away from her sister and wiped away a tear. "Thanks, Phoebe."

Kathryn then hurried from the room and the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>When Kathryn arrived at The Doctor's surgery, she was welcomed by The Doctor and shown into a recovery room where Chakotay was lying upon a biobed. His chest was bare, but there was a silver blanket over him, and attached to his neck was a small silver device. He was not hooked up to any machines, however, and looked as though he was asleep. All his cuts and bruises were gone and his tattoo was restored.<p>

"My holographic heart was in my mouth as I removed the second implant," The Doctor said as he walked with Kathryn over to the biobed, "as I feared the worst, but it came out without making a single monitor bleep."

"Well done, Doctor. I'm very impressed."

"So you should be. I just wish you were more often. I regularly perform the extraordinary with little or no thanks."

"Well, you have my deepest gratitude today. And, when he wakes up, you will have Chakotay's too."

"Let's hope so."

The Doctor then picked up a hypospray and put it to Chakotay's neck. As he did, Kathryn took Chakotay's hand in hers. For what seemed like an eternal moment, nothing happened, then Chakotay's eyes opened.

"Welcome back," Kathryn smiled, tears in her eyes.

Chakotay stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then his mind engaged and his hand squeezed hers.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where am I?"

The Doctor answered. "It's a long story, and one the Admiral will tell you later, but suffice it to say you are in my surgery at Starfleet Headquarters."

"Earth," Chakotay said. "The last thing I remember is...I'm not sure what I remember..._The Dormer_...breakfast."

"You had...an episode," Kathryn told him tactfully. "But you're going to be just fine. We're all going to be just fine. Because it's over, Chakotay. My stalker was Natalie and she's dead."

Chakotay's eyes widened. "Natalie?"

"A very long chapter in our very long story."

"I can't believe it," he said. "Why would she?"

"Because of her son. She believed I betrayed him, betrayed her, by integrating you Maquis into my crew. She killed and maimed all those other captains too. She wanted us to pay for our betrayal."

The Doctor spoke. "Admiral Derry was clearly mentally ill or evil. I incline to the former."

"So do I," Kathryn said. "But all that matters for now is that it's over."

Chakotay squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."

The Doctor questioned. "How do you feel, Commander?"

"Groggy," he answered, "and my head hurts."

"It will for a while. You sustained a head injury during your...episode...and suffered a hemorrhage. But I have good news. Your implants are gone."

Chakotay's eyes lit up. "Gone? Really?"

"Yes," Kathryn said. "We decided to remove them while you were being treated."

Tears filled Chakotay's eyes, tears, joy and peace, and he smiled. "Then...Then it really is over. We really are going to be ok."

Kathryn nodded and tried only to show the half of her that was happy, not the half that was sad for all he had yet to learn.

The Doctor spoke. "I'm sure you're eager to know when you can go home, Commander. Well, I'm pleased to say, you can go home this evening. You do not seem to be displaying any of the confusion you did at the last removal. I can only conclude that's because the circumstances were very different. The transceiver had been in place for years, had bonded you with Seven of Nine, and was linked to the second implant. Partial removal may have contributed to the post-surgery mental mayhem. This time, the transceiver had only been in place for a short time and there was full removal."

"I can't say all is clear in my head, Doctor," Chakotay said, "but the confusion is the same as what I always feel after an episode."

"Which is the best outcome we could have hoped for." He turned to Kathryn. "Now, Admiral, I must ask you to leave. The Commander needs to rest."

"Very well," Kathryn replied.

The Doctor then turned again to Chakotay. "I will keep you here for the next hour or so, just to monitor you, but then I'll transfer you to the sanatorium."

"Understood," he answered.

"Providing all goes well," The Doctor said to Kathryn, "you can pick him up at 19:00 hours."

Kathryn smiled and squeezed Chakotay's hand. "I'll be here." She then leant forward and kissed his forehead. "See you at 19:00 hours."

Chakotay smiled back. "See you then."

Kathryn then put her hand to his cheek, said goodbye to The Doctor, and left.

END OF CHAPTER 27


	28. Chapter 28

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

CHAPTER 28

It's good to be home, Kathryn thought as she stood on the balcony of her magnificent lodge, and what a view! In the distance, surrounded by snow capped mountains and tall snow kissed fir trees, Lake Tahoe glittered in the dying afternoon sun and was glorious to behold. Kathryn gazed at the scene for a while, casting ever detail to memory, and felt as though she was seeing it all for the first time. Everything felt new, different, and it was a good feeling. For so long a cloud had hung over their lives, casting a dark shadow, but now that cloud was gone and the sun was setting on that old life. Ahead was a new life, a new beginning, and Kathryn couldn't wait for all the tomorrows that were to come.

After she'd enjoyed the view long enough, Kathryn left the balcony for the lounge. Rex, who had welcomed back his mistress as though he hadn't seen her for a year, followed her inside, and then followed her over to the replicator. He was always clingy after she'd been away and would follow her around for hours. Kathryn replicated herself a glass of orange juice and then sat down in her favorite chair. The hearth was now ablaze with a real fire and Rex, settling now his mistress was settling, curled up at her feet. As Kathryn relaxed with her drink, she looked through a book of cute knitted toys. She was rather tired of making booties or coats so wanted to try something different. A doll would be perfect, something like a princess or a fairy, and this book was full of delightful patterns.

Suddenly, a bleep broke the silence and the computer spoke.

"Incoming transmission, audio and visual."

Kathryn put down the book and responded. "On screen."

Instantly, a screen lit up above the fireplace and The Doctor's face appeared.

"Doctor," Kathryn said in surprise. "I was not expecting to hear from you. Is everything ok?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "Don't worry, the Commander is ok, but there has been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Kathryn asked anxiously.

"About an hour ago, Admiral Hayes arrived wanting to take a statement from Chakotay about what happened. If I'd been around then I would have denied the request on medical grounds, but as I was making a house call, a nurse handled the request and approved it. Anyway, the short of it is that Admiral Hayes has told Chakotay everything. As soon as I got back the Commander questioned me, asking me if what Admiral Hayes had said was true, and I had no choice but to confirm it. When I did, he became agitated and upset and discharged himself. I don't know where he's gone but I suspect it isn't home."

"No," Kathryn replied. "But I'll find him. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I know you wanted to be the one to tell him."

"It's not your fault, Doctor. You did your best."

"Keep me updated."

"I will. Janeway out."

As the connection terminated, Kathryn got up and went over to her personal computer. It was lying on a table, where she'd left it after checking mail, and it was switched off. Quickly, she switched it on, accessed her computer at Starfleet Headquarters, and did a global search for Chakotay's lifesign. In less than a minute it was located. He was in St Ursula's park. Kathryn switched off the computer, put on a warm winter coat of black wool, and then requested a transport to the park. Her request was processed in seconds and she materialized by the pond. The water was still, reflecting like a mirror the twilight clouds that hung in the sky, and all around were silhouetted trees. Kathryn shivered as she breathed in cold winter air, but her body soon acclimatized. Here and there, old fashioned lights lit up the park and Kathryn was glad of their golden glow as she looked around the park to get her bearings. In the distance, between two tall trees, she saw her destination. It was the magnificent gazebo where she and Chakotay had got married. Briskly, with her cold hands in her pockets, she walked towards it.

A light as pale as the waking moon lit up the gazebo. As Kathryn walked down the path she had walked down as a bride, she looked through its glass walls to see if Chakotay was within. To her relief, she saw that he was. He was sitting there alone, a black jacket over his hunched body, and his head was lowered. Kathryn stopped walking for a moment, his tortured figure hurting her heart, but then she completed her journey and quietly stepped into the gazebo.

"A lifesign search told me I'd find you here."

At the sound of her voice, Chakotay looked up. His eyes were wet with tears and there was an anguish in them that she'd never seen before and never wanted to again.

"Kathryn..." he said.

Kathryn closed the gap between them and sat beside him. "The Doctor's told me what happened. I'm sorry. I wanted you to hear it from me." Gently, she reached out and put her hand over his. "You were under mind control, Chakotay. You are not responsible for what happened."

A tear ran down his cheek. "I would never hurt you, Kathryn. I would never be unfaithful. All those years on Voyager, all the dangers that we faced, all I ever wanted was keep you safe. The thought that I...I can't bear it."

Kathryn squeezed his hand. "It wasn't you, Chakotay. I never thought for a moment that it was. Natalie violated you, the same way as Riley violated you, and she did it to hurt me. She wanted to break me in every possible way and she used you, the man I love, to try and do it. But she didn't succeed. And she didn't succeed because I knew that Chakotay wasn't my Chakotay."

"But it was my body, Kathryn," he said tearfully. "It was my face you saw, my hands..."

"But not you. I didn't see you. Yes, it was hell, I won't pretend otherwise, but it was hell because...because I thought I might have to kill you. But if I had, if it had come to that, I would have done it because I know you'd have wanted me too. I know you love me that much. So don't think for a second that you hurt me out there. You didn't. You were with me, giving me strength. When I didn't think I could fight anymore, when I could hardly even breathe, I remembered what you'd said, remembered you telling me to fight for my life, and so I did. I mustered all the strength I could and I overcame you."

Chakotay squeezed her hand tight. "I thank the gods."

"This won't break us, Chakotay. You did nothing wrong."

Another tear ran down his cheek. "I tried to rape you, Kathryn. Even though I don't remember it, and even though I know you know that wasn't me, you remember it. You will always remember it."

"To tell you the truth," Kathryn said gently, "it's all a blur in my mind. What hurts me is how much this hurts you. I want us to put it behind us. We have so much to look forward to."

"I don't know if I can. I feel...I feel empty. And yet...I feel so much pain."

With tears in her eyes, Kathryn wrapped her arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Please don't, darling. I know you're feeling all the things that a person feels when they've been violated, and you have every right to feel those things, but you mustn't torture yourself, you mustn't blame yourself for what happened. And you mustn't think for a minute, not even a second, that all this has changed how I feel about you. It hasn't and it couldn't. Natalie, Seven, Riley...they may all have been able to link with you through your transceiver, but we have a link of our own, a link that is unbreakable, and it's called love. When I look at you, when I think of you, it isn't our fight on that planet I remember. What I remember is a broken woman, a woman standing on a balcony overlooking this park who was too afraid to let the man she loved see her for fear her scars would repulse him. I remember the tears she cried, thinking he would never want to hold her, would never want to touch her or kiss her. But when she did muster the courage to let him look, instead of walking away, he kissed her and told her she was beautiful. In his arms she wept away all her heartache, and for the first time since the fire was glad she had survived. I remember a hospital proposal, a sunset wedding in this very gazebo, remember promises of forever. I remember a bride who had never been happier in her entire life and yet, before a mirror, she stood weeping. In the mirror she saw herself as she was, not as love made her, and all her doubts and fears came back to haunt her. But the man she loved swept her off her feet and made such tender love to her that she felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Because in his loving eyes she was. His love healed her broken wings and gave her strength to fly again. That's what I remember, Chakotay. I remember you. All I ask is that you do too. Because I need you, Chakotay. I need your love. And our baby will too."

Slowly, Chakotay turned to her and looked into her eyes. There was still a sadness in his, but the anguish was gone. Tenderly, he reached out and put his hand to her cheek.

"You have it, Kathryn," he said. "Always and forever."

Kathryn smiled through tears, held his hand against her cheek, and then kissed it. "And you mine."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, love reflecting, the sadness in Chakotay's disappeared and he smiled. His smile, his beautiful dimpled smile, filled Kathryn's heart with joy and made it skip a beat. Then, wanting and needing to hold him, she got to her feet and opened her arms to him. Chakotay stood too and, in the silver light of the gazebo, they held each other tight.

END OF CHAPTER 28


	29. Epilogue

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

THE LINK

EPILOGUE

AUGUST, 2379

In a cute pink bunny romper suit, Amber Janeway slept soundly in her father's arms. He was sitting on the balcony, the evening sun setting over Lake Tahoe, and from the doorway Kathryn watched them. Amber was now six weeks old, having come into the world a little sooner than expected, and was a petite baby with a mop of ginger hair. Chakotay was a doting dad, just as Kathryn was an adoring mom, and he had taken to parenting as a duck to water. Having helped his mother take care of his younger siblings as babies, he knew exactly what to do and when, where as Kathryn was still learning. But she was loving every moment and was looking forward to all the special times ahead.

"I hate to break up the party," she said at last, "but Sam and Naomi will be here any moment."

Chakotay looked up from his daughter and smiled. "I'm ready. I just wanted one last cuddle before we leave."

Today was Chakotay's birthday and they were going out for a meal, just the two of them, to celebrate. Kathryn was dressed for the occasion in a classy black gown and Chakotay was also formally dressed in a white suit. Kathryn's hair was now back to a bob and she tucked a stray strand behind her ear as she made her way over to Chakotay. Amber was awake now and was spreading out her tiny fingers. Kathryn gazed at her fondly, still finding it hard to believe that this bundle of cuteness was hers, and then sat beside them. As she did, she placed her little finger in the child's hand and Amber clutched it tight.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing leaving her?" she asked, all of a sudden not sure.

"Of course," he answered. "She'll be fine with Sam."

"I know. I'm just turning into one of those annoying overanxious mothers."

Chakotay laughed. "A night out will do us good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. After all, it is your birthday."

Chakotay gazed deep into her eyes. "And the best one ever."

Kathryn smiled and then kissed his lips softly. Then, as she drew away, the computer spoke.

"Incoming transport request, Samantha and Naomi Wildman."

"Accept," Kathryn replied.

Seconds later, Samantha and Naomi appeared before them on the balcony.

"Hello, hello," Naomi cried. "We're here!"

"So we can see," Kathryn smiled. "And hello to you too. But where's Tessi?"

"At home with my husband," Samantha replied. "I'm playing it safe tonight."

"Can't say I blame you," Kathryn said. "But she's welcome any time."

Naomi skipped over to Chakotay and looked down at Amber.

"Oh, she's awake," she cried. "Oh, I've never seen her awake! But why are her eyes blue, Chakotay? The Doctor said they would be brown."

"That's because they haven't changed yet," he answered. "Most babies are born with blue eyes."

Naomi turned to Kathryn now. "May I hold her, Admiral? Please?"

Kathryn smiled. "If she will let me have my finger back, certainly."

Naomi laughed and watched as Kathryn tried to free her finger. When she was finally free, Kathryn stood up and Naomi took her place.

"Ok, mister," Kathryn said to her husband. "Time to pass her over."

Chakotay took one last look at his daughter and then kissed her forehead before handing her to Kathryn. Kathryn did the same and then placed her in Naomi's arms. Naomi beamed a smile and cradled her happily.

"Rex is in the lounge," Kathryn said to Samantha, "flat out on the rug. Chakotay took him for a long walk so he'll probably sleep all night. But if he does wake up, and is hungry, there are some snacks on the table. Amber's due a feed at 22:00 hours, but a replicated bottle will suffice. Everything else, like diapers, you'll find on the table."

"Ok," Samantha said. "Thank you."

"No," Kathryn replied, "thank you. I really appreciate you being able to babysit at such short notice. My sister was meant to, but she's been called into work, and my mother and Aunt Martha are on vacation in Scotland."

"Oh, it's an honor," Samantha said sincerely. "Any time you need someone, for either Amber or Rex, don't hesitate to ask."

"That's right," Naomi said. "I'm your assistant and assistants must always be called upon in emergencies."

"Well," Kathryn smiled, "hopefully there will be no emergencies tonight. But if there is, contact us over the comm right away."

"Oh, nothing bad is going to happen, Admiral," Naomi declared. "This isn't a bad house anymore. Amber was born here and that makes it a happy one."

At that, Kathryn smiled and put her hand to the child's cheek. Then she kissed her daughter one last time.

"Goodbye, my angel," she said. "Daddy and I will see you later." She then turned to Samantha. "We'll be home by eleven. Please make yourself at home and help yourself to our replicators."

"Thank you," Samantha smiled. "Have a wonderful evening. And happy birthday, Chakotay."

"Thank you," he replied.

Naomi looked up. "Did you get our present and card?"

"I did," he smiled. "Thank you very much."

"I made the scarf. I knitted it especially for your birthday. The Admiral taught me and I'm very good now."

"You certainly are," he answered. "It's a fine scarf and blue is my favorite color."

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's summer, so you don't exactly need it right now, but you will in winter. No where gets as cold as here!"

Samantha spoke. "That's not quite true, honey. There are colder places."

"No place that I've been too. Not even Boston where B'Elanna lives. But it is cold there in winter and my next knitting project is a hat and scarf for Miral. I'm going to give them to her at Christmas as it will take me that long to make them. I might need help with the hat, though, Admiral."

"Then how about I help you with that," Kathryn said, "and you help me make a Christmas cake?"

"Fair deal," Naomi smiled. "I can't wait!"

Kathryn smiled back and then linked her arm with Chakotay's. "Well, we'd better be off. See you both later."

Samantha and Naomi said goodbye and then Kathryn requested a beam out.

* * *

><p>When Kathryn and Chakotay rematerialized, Chakotay found himself standing somewhere he had stood a million times before. It was Voyager's bridge. The lights were low, classical music was playing, and in the space between the command team's chairs and the helm was a beautifully set dining table. It was decorated with candles and flowers and upon it, covered with silver lids, were several dishes.<p>

"Welcome aboard Voyager," Kathryn smiled.

Chakotay turned to her, his eyes moist. "This is...wonderful. But how?"

"Let's just say I pulled some strings. Voyager is completely ours for the night." She reached out and took his hands in hers. "I wanted us to celebrate your birthday somewhere special and there is nowhere more special to either of us."

"No," he said. "Here on this bridge we first met, here we fell in love, and here we sat side by side through the good times and the bad."

"And that's why I wanted us to dine here. Not in my quarters, not in your quarters, but here on our bridge." She broke away from him and walked over to the table. "Please be seated, Sir."

Chakotay sat and looked around as Kathryn opened a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. The bridge was so still, so empty, so different to the action and the chaos that had once filled it. And yet in the solitude there was tranquillity and peace. Voyager was a special ship, a ship that had been a home and a haven, a ship that had fought and won many battles, a ship that had reached its impossible destination. It was presently the most famous ship in the Federation, a ship that millions of people wanted to see, and for that reason Voyager was now a museum. Thousands of people walked through this bridge every month, hundreds of schoolchildren, people who were strangers to each other and yet united by their fascination for a ship and crew that had beaten the odds to get home. Voyager was a living legend, one of the most important ships in exploration history, and it warmed his heart, warmed Kathryn's, to know that their beloved ship would be preserved for generations. Kathryn had been Voyager's first captain and she would be its last. Although she was an admiral now, it was as Captain Kathryn Janeway history would remember her. And history would remember her as one of the greatest captains of all time. He would be remembered as her Maquis First Officer, and of that he was proud.

"I'm told," Kathryn said as she poured them both a glass of wine, "that of all our delta quadrant dramas, it's our encounter with the macroviruses that schoolchildren find the most fascinating. Nevermind the Borg, the Vidians, or the Kazon, it's the macroviruses they want to fight on the holodeck."

Chakotay laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. To kids, a deadly flying bug has got to be a winner."

"Especially if it bites."

"Yes," he smiled.

Kathryn sat down and, like Chakotay, cast a nostalgic look around the bridge. "The wheel of fortune is such a rollercoaster ride," she mused. "When I accepted the mission to capture you, I never thought for a second that you would become the most important person in my life. It was a very different future I had imagined. Mark and I would marry, I'd captain for a couple of years, nothing too demanding, just a few short missions, and then we'd have children and live happily ever after in my house in San Francisco. Yet eight years later here I am with a completely different life." She turned to Chakotay and smiled. "And it's fantastic."

Chakotay smiled back and took her hand in his. "It certainly is. Thank you, Kathryn. Thank you for loving me when I couldn't love myself, thank you for believing in me when no one else did, and thank you for always seeing the best in me."

"Thank you, Chakotay. Thank you for being the best First Officer a captain could have, thank you for being the best friend a person could have, thank you for being the best husband a wife could have, and thank you for being the best father Amber could have. Thank you for being you."

"Ditto," Chakotay said, tears in his eyes.

They gazed at each other for a moment, then Kathryn reached for a glittering gold box, a small one wrapped with a silver ribbon, and held it out to him. "Happy Birthday."

Chakotay took it with a smile. "Another present? You're spoiling me."

"No one deserves it more."

Chakotay carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, nestled in white velvet, was a ring. It was an intricate design of three ropes, all intertwined, and each rope was a different color. One was yellow gold, one was white gold, and one was rose gold.

"It's an eternity ring," Kathryn said. "I had it made especially for you. It compliments the maternity ring you gave me and represents our family. Inside are our names."

Chakotay took the ring out of the box and looked at the names inside. They were written in flourishing italic and read: Chakotay, Kathryn and Amber.

"Thank you," he said. "This is...very special."

Kathryn smiled. "Let me put it on you."

Chakotay handed her the ring and she gently slipped it onto the third finger of his right hand.

"A perfect fit," she said. "Just like mine."

Chakotay smiled. "It's amazing...just like you."

Kathryn smiled back, her eyes sparkling. "We're getting mushy again aren't we?"

Chakotay laughed. "I like mushy."

"Good," she answered, "because..." She reached for a silver dish and pulled off its lid. "I made this shepherd's pie while you were out earlier and, while it tastes good, it's kind of one lump of mush."

Chakotay looked, saw a swirl of brown and white, and laughed. "Oh darling, I hope that's not all that's on the menu."

"No," she answered. "There's plenty else. And all replicated, I assure you. I tried to roast some veggies, but they burnt and..."

Chakotay was laughing heartedly now. "I'm sorry," he said. "But some things never change." Then, as he sobered, he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "And I hope they never do."

Kathryn smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "Ditto."

* * *

><p>After they had eaten their meal, Kathryn popped to her old ready room on the pretense of replicating chocolates, while Chakotay waited for her on the bridge. As he waited, he looked around, memories playing out before him, and he wanted to walk through them for a while. He got up, walked slowly around the bridge, and then sat in his old seat. It felt the same as it always had, and for a moment, just a moment, he was back in the Delta Quadrant in the heat of action. But then the ready room doors swished open and he was back in the present. He stood up and looked towards the ready room, expecting to see Kathryn emerge. But, when he saw her, his mouth fell open. She was posed in the doorway in sexy blue lingerie.<p>

"Commander Chakotay," she said seductively, "my ready room now."

For the longest time Chakotay could only gaze at her. Then, with a smile on his face, a smile that was mirrored on hers, he walked towards her. When he was close, Kathryn seized his shirt and then pulled him into the room with a kiss.

THE END


End file.
